Secrets
by BlackFlameRoseWithin
Summary: Mostly Ziva based and total fiction. My take on what Ziva had waiting for her in Israel after Jenny died. I don't own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 4 years since Ziva left in the night to join NCIS and no one has seen or heard from her, Akiva was sitting in her office one day working when her desk phone started ringing, picking up she said "Hello?" not really paying attention to the phone "Hello momma" hearing this caused Akiva to frown asking "Ziva?" chuckling could be heard "Yes, it's me" smiling Akiva leaned back into her chair asking "how've you been?" "I'm coming home" "When?" "I leave tonight, I'll send you the details, and can you come pick me up at the airport?" "Sure, what's wrong?" "Nothing I have to go but don't tell the others I'm coming, please?" "Okay, I'll see you later" "Bye" Sighing Akiva replaced her phone on her desk smiling as she returned to her work, her work was interrupted again when "well we will you look at that, momma's smiling" recognizing the voice Akiva said "What can I do for you Ivan?" not looking up from her work, sitting down on her couch Ivan said "have you heard anything from Ziva?" staring at the ceiling, looking up she smiled sadly saying "No, not for four years now, you?" looking questioningly at him.

Sighing Ivan said "No but you get reports on her, is she okay?" sitting up straight looking expectantly at her, nodding Akiva said "she's fine, how's your children?" leaning back into her chair, smiling Ivan said "their fine, Michael has been asking to meet Aunt Ziva and you know, they haven't seen their grandma in ages as well, Natalia is almost 1 but how's the others?" looking at the family photo on AKiva's desk, smiling sadly Akiva said "they're good, Levi keeps asking me when Ziva will be returning but I'll come visit this Friday, okay?" earning a sad chuckle from Ivan as he said "I really miss her, do you think she'll ever come back?" looking questioningly at Akiva as she said "Yes, I do" smiling, nodding Ivan said "yeah, I have to go, I'll see you later, momma" quickly kissing her cheek before disappearing out of her office.

Walking into the house later that afternoon Akiva was greeted by the site of Ali and Anima watching TV while Levi laying on the couch playing PSP, seeing his mother walking in Levi said "Hi momma, any news?" sitting up on the couch looking expectantly at his mother who just smiled sadly saying "No but I'll be working late tomorrow, okay" placing her bag on the ground next to the door while the others just nodded. Akiva was on her way to the kitchen when the phone started ringing, sighing she moved to answer it when Levi called "I'll get it" before a thump could be heard as he jumped off the couch answering the phone with "Hello?" "No but I'll get her" "Momma, it's for you, some weird sounding woman" shaking her head AKiva walked to Levi saying "you know she can hear you, don't you?" before chuckling when he said "sorry!" returning to his seat, answering it Akiva said "Hello?" smiling when "Levi?" "Yes, what can I do for you?" "I'll be landing around 8 tomorrow night, gate 8, okay?" Akiva was about to answer when a soft voice could be heard on the other end saying 'baby?' before "I have to go, I'll see you later" "okay bye" "Bye" replacing the phone Akiva shook her head saying "must be her" as she headed back to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Akiva was sitting at Arrival gate number 8 waiting for Ziva when the intercom announced 'the flight from Washington, DC to Tel Aviv has just landed' making Akiva sit straighter looking around for Ziva when people started exiting through gate 8, Akiva was still glancing around when a demanding pressence, she didn't recognize, behind her caught her attention as it said "well, hello old lady" amusement evident in its voice, smiling Akiva turned to the voice saying "Hello, little girl" revealing ZIva dressed in a black cargo pants and white dress shirt with her black back pack in her hand, returning Akiva's smile Ziva kissed her cheek saying "I'm home momma" earning a fond smile from Akiva who was slightly stunned by ZIva's confident and authority processing pressence as they started walking out of the airport ZIva with her head held high and Akiva smiling proudly.

Reaching their house two hours later Akiva said "Welcome home Ziva" climbing out of the car with ZIva following suit, she was about to say something when a squall was heard before "your home!" as Levi came rushing down the steps at them, smiling ZIva leaned down to be enveloped in a hug as Ali and Anima came out of the house, pulling back ZIva said "Hello little man, how've you been?" tussling his hair, smiling brightly Levi said "Ziva, I can't believe your back" hugging her again before pulling away slightly frowning as he said "your different" rubbing his chin, chuckling Ziva said "Oh really, do tell, little man" as Akiva came around the car to stand next to them while Ali and Anima just stayed on the porch, pursing his lips Levi said "you've gotten old…" he was interrupted when ZIva slapped him gasping as she said "Oh that is low, little man take that back!" before starting to chase him around the yard while Akiva laughed when Ali and Anima joined in.

Carrying three panting kids ZIva said "what have you been feeding them, momma they're huge!" faking her struggles as she walked up to AKiva who was still laughing, shaking her head Akiva watched as Levi who was on Ziva's back said "Too much vegetables" glaring at his mother from his position on ZIva's back, chuckling Ziva asked "how old are you little man?" following Akiva who was carrying her back pack, into the house, smiling proudly Levi said "I'm 12" wrapping his arms around ZIva's neck loosely as she said "Nice little man, how about you guys?" looking questioningly at Anima and Ali as she set them down on the ground, smiling Ali said "I'm 16 and Anima is 14" proudly, nodding Ziva asked "dragon powers yet?" smiling fondly when all three raised their hands proudly, placing Levi on the ground Ziva said "names?" placing her arm around Levi's shoulder as Ali said "Fibrin" Anima said "Cyclonicia" Levi said "Metallica" all three smiling proudly.

Smiling Ziva said "very nice guys, I got you guys something's" glancing around for her backpack, smiling when Akiva gently tossed it at her, nodding her thank you Ziva quickly opened it saying "Okay, what do we have here?" pulling out four boxes, each with one of their names on it, placing it on the coffee table before stepping back saying "open it" as Ali, Anima and Levi nearly punched each other in the face to get to the table, chuckling Ziva quickly pulled Akiva's box from the table before heading to the woman who was leaning against the kitchen doorframe looking at the scene, reaching her Ziva said "here" holding up her box, smiling her thank you Akiva opened her box to reveal a nice golden watch with a matching set of earrings and IPod Nano with earphones, smiling ZIva said "I accept" before turning and heading to the others while Akiva looked on stunned.

Sitting on the couch Ziva watched as Ali with his box, that contained a brand new PSP game, silver revolver and a few CD's, Anima with her box, that contained a Caribbean style dagger, a pair of sunglasses and a few books, Levi with his box, that contained a brand new PSP game, Japanese style dagger and a black jacket, sat around the table comparing gifts, smiling Ziva asked "what's the census, guys?" as Akiva sat down next to her, smiling brightly all three kids said "we like it, thank you Ziva" in unisons, smiling at her children Akiva asked "what are you accepting Ziva?" glancing at Ziva as she said "I'll be taking my rightful place" before chuckling when Levi jumped up running to her saying "Ziva, this jacket is awesome, thank you" wrapping his arms around her neck, chuckling Ziva nodded saying "I'm glad little man" patting his back as he sat down next to her.

Smiling Ali asked "momma what's for dinner?" looking expectantly at his mother as she said "sandwiches" standing up heading to the kitchen while Ali and Anima joined Ziva and Levi on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning a few minutes later Akiva was greeted by the site of her kids all asleep on the couch, smiling Akiva walked up to them and was about to pick Anima up when ZIva's eyes shoot up staring straight at her, recognizing Akiva Ziva sighed before slipping out under Levi before picking him up and following Akiva down the hall. Returning moments later Ziva picked Ali up asking "how've you been, ,momma?" as Akiva followed her to Ali's room, smiling Akiva said "I've been good, you?" pulling the covers over Ali's sleeping form, chuckling Ziva closed Ali's door saying "Good but you know" following Akiva to her room, smirking Akiva said "you missing her?" pushing open Ziva's door, chuckling sadly Ziva collapsed onto her bed saying "Yes, keeping tabs again, are we?" looking knowingly at Akiva who was sitting on her couch.

Smirking Akiva nodded saying "of course, so gonna tell me her name?" returning Ziva's knowing look, smiling fondly ZIva said "Abigail Scuito, Abby for short, how's Ivan?" turning on her side looking questioningly at Akiva who said "good, he and Teresa had kids…" "Kids?" "yes, a boy, Michael, and girl, Natalia" "When?" "a year after you left they had Michael and then last year they had Natalia" "why didn't you tell me?" "What?" "why didn't you tell me, I would've come back" "would you have?" Akiva asked raising a challenging eyebrow, smiling sadly ZIva said "probably not, I'm sorry" "It's okay, so how long have you and Abigail…" "Abby, she doesn't like being called Abigail" "Okay, how long?" "A year" "How does she feel about this?" "She's not happy but we had no choice, my position was terminated by the new administration so I had to come back" "So you guys broke up now?" "No we're still together, a long distance thing" "Oh have you told her of us?" "No…" "then how are you planning on staying with her and being head, this is no…" "I know, I'll tell her when the time comes" "Okay, you planning on marrying her?" "No, she doesn't want to, I've asked she said no" "why?" "Abby's not a conventional woman, she doesn't want to be married, so we just live together" "Oh okay, you love her?" "Yes, I do" "Okay get some sleep tomorrow's gonna be a long day" "why?" "Because if you're gonna be head, we'll have to tell your father and make arrangements to make it official, so get some sleep" Akiva said standing up from her seat, smiling Ziva said "goodnight, momma" earning a chuckle from Akiva as she said "Goodnight, little girl, sleep well" kissing her forehead before turning and leaving Ziva's room as Ziva said "Sleep well" as Akiva closed her door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting at the breakfast table the next morning Ziva asked "so how's school, guys?" smiling at the kids sitting at the table next to her while Akiva moved around the kitchen, groaning Levi said "Rat face is still there…" "Levi" Akiva warned, chuckling Ziva tussled his hair saying "Still, some people just won't die or retire, right little man?" smirking while Levi nodded in agreement while Akiva glared at her and Ali and Anima just laughed, chuckling Ziva asked "any stories?" looking expectantly at them, smiling Levi said "loads but I'll tell you later, okay" motioning to his scowling mother while Ziva just nodded laughing at the scowling woman. Finishing his breakfast Ali said "come on guys, let's go" motioning to the door, frowning Levi crossed his arms over his chest saying "I'm not going today, Ziva's back I'm hanging out with her, who knows wh…" "Levi, you're going to school, now go" Akiva said pointing to the door, scowling Levi said "No, I'm staying with Ziva" glaring at his mother, returning his glare Akiva moved to say something when "Little man, how about this, you go to school and I'll come get you guys during lunch and we'll hang out, okay?" Ziva said nudging Levi's shoulder, smiling brightly Levi turned to Ziva asking "Only half day?" looking expectantly at Ziva who nodded saying "yes little man, now go or you'll be late" motioning to the door with her head where his brother and sister waited for him, Smiling Levi jumped off his chair saying "Okay, see ya later, Ziva, momma" running out of the house with his siblings following closely behind.

Smiling Ziva watched them leave before turning back to her food only to be greeted by Akiva's ice blue stare, smiling sheepishly Ziva said "come on, just this once" slightly buckling under Akiva's stare, quickly finishing her breakfast Ziva jumped out of her chair saying "I'll just…" quickly disappearing down the hall, shaking her head Akiva smiled quickly cleaning the kitchen before going to her room to get ready for the day.

When she returned minutes later Akiva was greeted by the site off Ziva on her phone standing on the front porch talking on her phone with someone, walking to her Akiva heard her say "I love you too, my love" "No" "Okay fine tell me" "What, really?" "Okay, my love" "Bye" Ziva said closing her phone saying "Ready to go, momma?" turning to Akiva who was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face, smiling Akiva nodded saying "Let's go" grabbing her bag before following Ziva down the steps.

Akiva and Ziva were on their way to Ziva's father's cottage when four guards came walking up to them, reaching them Akiva nodded saying "Good morning" before frowning when they just walked past her, she was about to say something when "Kneel!" swirling to the command Akiva saw the four men kneeling while Ziva pointed to a bush next to them before snapping her fingers pointing to the spot next to her before two men came out of the bushes as she said "detent these men, immediately!" before waiting for the two men to say "immediately, my lady" before turning and leaving, nodding to the men Akiva smiled before following Ziva to the cottage.

Reaching it Ziva knocked on the door saying "after this we should go visit Ivan, momma" as a stunned Eli came through the door, nodding Ziva said "Good morning, father do you have a moment?" motioning to the porch chairs, nodding still slightly stunned Eli asked "when did you get back my dear?" sitting down next to Akiva looking questioningly at Ziva, crossing her legs Ziva said "last night, we've come to announce my acceptance of my title" looking intently at Eli, smiling Eli said "okay, welcome home my dear" proudly, nodding Ziva said "thank you father, what arrangements should be made?" looking questioningly at her father, smiling Eli said "don't worry, I'll handle it my dear" proudly, nodding her thank you Ziva said "thank you father" before standing and adding "we have to go, I'll see you later, father" quickly kissing his cheek before swiftly descending the steps.

Smiling fondly Akiva turned to Eli, seeing his expression, saying "She's changed so much, hasn't she?" before chuckling when Ziva called "Come on momma, we have places to be" gesturing with her hands, nodding her goodbye Akiva followed Ziva away while Eli smiled fondly saying "yes she has" softly to himself before returning to his house.

Ivan was heading home when one of his guards came rushing up to him, reaching him the guard kneeled saying "pardon me sir, we have urgent news" frowning Ivan said "speak" nodding the man said "The heir has returned, she's been spotted around the manor with Akiva, it has yet to be confirmed" hearing this caused a smirk to erupted on his face as he said "okay, dismissed" watching as the man nodded before turning and disappearing again, Smiling Ivan continued on his root saying "she knew, that woman" the happiness evident in his voice as he headed home.

Reaching it Ivan heard the sound of laughter fill his ears before "Ziva when did you get back?" hearing this caused him to rush to the laughter, pushing open the living room door Ivan saw Ziva sitting next Akiva with Natalia on her lap talking to Teresa as Akiva played with Michael on her lap, smiling Ivan leaned against the doorframe only startled a little when "No lurking without a permit, Ivan" chuckling Ivan walked up to them saying "old habits, Ziva" as Michael ran to him yelling "papa look Aunt Ziva came to visit, she's just like you always said" as his father picked him up, chuckling Ivan said "yes except all those crinkles, I don't remember those" laughing when ZIva groaned "come on, you too, Ivan" dramatically, chuckling Ivan asked "Levi?" sitting down next to his wife.

Groaning ZIva turned to Akiva getting into her face asking "come on, tell me be honest, do I look old?" pointing to her face, making everyone laugh as Akiva said "Yes and are those bags under your eyes?" motioning to her eyes before laughing when ZIva jumped up running to the mirror against the wall yelling "say it isn't so!" after a few moments of inspection Ziva looked at the girl in her arms saying "I don't see any, do you Natalia?" looking intently at the baby girl before turning saying proudly "didn't think so" returning to her seat smiling as the others just laughed.

Sitting down Ziva glanced at her watch before jumping up saying "shit, I'm late" quickly giving Natalia to Akiva, seeing her scowl caused her to say "Oh sorry, Ivan which window?" motioning to the windows, chuckling Ivan said "Left, why the rush?" opening the window for Ziva, smiling sheepishly ZIva said "I have to bust out the prisoners, I'll see you guys later" before running and swiftly jumping out of the window before a loud curse was heard followed by "Sorry!" as Ziva quickly jogged away as the others just chuckled until Michael asked "what does 'fuck' and 'shit' mean mommy?" looking questioningly at his mother from AKiva's lap, chuckling sheepishly Ivan said "something you shouldn't say, little mike, okay?" patting his head as he returned to his seat next to Teresa saying "she hasn't changed one bit, has she?" smiling fondly, smiling AKiva shook her head saying "she has, she isn't that little girl that slinked into a room, haven't you noticed her pressence, Ivan?" looking questioningly at him.

Nodding Teresa said "Yes, she's more confident and has a pressence that demands your attention something she didn't have before she left" smiling fondly at Akiva who just nodded in agreement, smiling Ivan said "Yes, I noticed, how long is she staying?" before being stunned when Akiva said "she's accepting Ivan" smiling proudly. Frowning Teresa asked "accepting?" looking at Ivan's stunned face questioningly as AKiva said "She is to take up her rightful place as Head, the announcement will be made soon" glancing at the window Ziva jumped through, snapping out of it Ivan asked "Really?" not believing it, chuckling Akiva said "yes, she told her father this morning" smiling fondly at the stunned man, realization dawning on Ivan a smirk started to appear as he said "this is awesome but do you think she can handle it, momma?" smirking full out when Akiva said "I think she'll excel, Ivan, Ziva isn't the little girl she was four years ago, she'll surprise you" smirking as well, nodding Ivan asked "so how's the prisoners?" looking knowingly at Akiva as she played with Michael, sighing Akiva said "They're great, except Levi who refused to go to school today because he wanted to hang out with ZIva" tickling Michael's stomach, chuckling Ivan asked "this surprises you?" amusement evident in his voice.

Shaking her head Akiva said "no but I am worried, she's taking them out of school at lunch and they're going to 'hang out'" sighing, grimacing Ivan said "Oh yes I'll be worried as well" as Teresa laughed asking "Are they that bad?" chuckling nervously Ivan said "love, we're talking about the woman, who chained me to a tree and wrote the word hooker on my forehead before leaving me there for a week, what do you think?" raising a challenging eyebrow as the others laughed, nodding Teresa chuckled saying "you sound envious Ivan" "I am" Ivan said a glazed look evident on his face as he added "and to think she left her prank book to Levi, I would love to see what's in there" rubbing his chin, frowning Teresa asked "prank book?" "Yes the book Ziva left Levi before our wedding when she left for that long term mission, Zi's P's, it stands for Ziva's pranks, that lucky man" Ivan said shaking his head in disappointment while Akiva and Teresa just laughed at him while Michael continued laughing as AKiva tickled his stomach.

Around three that afternoon the news of Ziva's return and acceptance had travelled through the whole manor and arrangements were being made for the announcement ceremony to occur tomorrow around midday. Akiva was walking home from Ivan's when she saw Ziva and her children sitting under the big oak tree next to Ziva's family's graves laughing, smiling Akiva walked up to them hearing "so you gonna leave us again, Ziva?" "I don't know, little man" "Okay but if you're head are we going to have to call you, lady?" "if you do, I'll kick your ass" "well, it amazes me that you can look like an angel and talk like a sailor, Ziva" "Yeah an angel, thank you, Ali says the sweetest things, doesn't he momma!" Ziva said a smirk evident on her face as Akiva appear from behind the tree smirking as well, smiling Akiva said "yes, let's go home, my lady" before ducking when ZIva threw her with a pebble, chuckling Ziva said "well, old lady lead the way" motioning in the direction of their house.

Shaking her head Akiva walked a head as Ziva asked "what's for dinner, momma?" chuckling when Levi tripped Ali, glancing over her shoulder Akiva said "falafels" before smirking when "I claim two!" moments before Ziva and Levi came racing past her as Ali yelled "that's cheating!" as Anima and Ali chased after them to the house while Akiva just followed behind them chuckling at their antics.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at the ceremony at the ceremonial room, which was two big circular walls with a corridor running through, no roof and a big stone chair on top of four stone steps at the one end with pillars running around against the wall with a sand floor, standing outside the building with Akiva her children and Ivan, Ziva leaned against the wall cleaning her nails with her knife listening to the noises coming from the room filled with heads, notable people like the president and Knesset members and high ranking faction members, hearing her father's voice Ziva flipped her knife close and chuckled when Levi asked "aren't you nervous Ziva?" before saying "No" nodding when a guard walked up to her saying "my lady" motioning to the room, standing up straight Ziva inhaled deeply before saying "let's go" heading into the corridor as the guard announced "the heir and future head Ziva David!" as she entered the room making everyone in the room go silent as they cleared a path to the chair, where her father stood, for her.

Walking up to her father Ziva nodded silently sitting on the stone chair when he motioned to it as he said "as of today the new head will be Ziva, my only living daughter, you all will be pledging your allegiance to her, Kneel!" watching as everyone kneel before turning to his daughter saying "I'm at your command, my lady" smiling when she said "rise, father" nodding he stood moving to the side as Ivan walked up to her kneeling as he said "I and my house, pledge our allegiance to you, my lady" smirking when Ziva subtly nudged his foot saying "Rise, Ivan Aliwai" nodding he joined Ziva's father in the corner as Akiva followed suit saying "we're at your serves, my lady" chuckling when Ziva said "Rise, Akuziva Sirca" before adding "old lady" as Akiva passed her to join her father and Ivan in the corner as Nathan kneeled before her saying "At your command, my lady" nodding and joining the others when ZIva said "rise, Nathan Ibelin"

"We're at your call, my lady"

"Rise, Gimil Shavel"

"At your need, my lady"

"Rise, Shabel Galev"

"At your call, my lady"

"Rise, Benjamin Jacobs"

"We serve you, my lady"

"Rise, Ethan Karok"

"At your serves, my lady"

"Rise, Anna Isbelin"

"Lead us, my lady"

"Rise, Sarah Katan"

After the other heads pledged their allegiances Ziva sat silently through the speeches of allegiance from the president and a few Knesset members before her father walked up to her side saying "Kneel, raise my lady and let the light lead you" as he kneeled next to the stone chair, standing up Ziva moved to say something when "I challenge your rule!" looking to the voice Ziva saw a tall black hared man with blue eyes that she recognized as Ethan's father, smiling tightly Ziva said "Ethan, does he speak for your house?" looking at the man as he stood up next to his father saying "no my lady, excuse his rudeness, I'l…" "Shut up boy, this girl can't rule us, she's impudent and useless!" pointing to Ziva electing a group gasp from everyone in the room as they watched expectantly at what Ziva would do, Ethan made to say something when Ziva held up her hand saying "Be quiet Ethan, he challenged me, is that correct?" getting a nod from the old man Ziva said "okay since you're too old to fight pick a man from your house to answer your challenge in your stead, I will not challenge an old man, name him" staring at the old man as he smirked saying "Elef!" as a tall well built man with no shirt, blue eyes and blond hair came into the building, nodding Ziva pulled off her sweater saying "form the circle" walking down the steps as everyone including Akiva, her children, Ivan and her father formed the circle, nodding at Akiva Ziva asked "what weapon?" rolling up her sleeves, smirking the man said "knives" pulling out his, smirking Ziva held out her hand to Akiva asking "please?" still staring at the man as Akiva jogged up to her with her knives, nodding her thank you ZIva took them from her before watching as Akiva returned to her spot saying "Let's begin" as she walked to one end of the circle while the man headed in a different direction, turning around Ziva asked "you ready?!" holding her knives, getting a cocky smirk in return Ziva called "let's begin!" as she stared running at the man. He made to move to strike at her when she ducked under his arm stabbing him in the heart stunning everyone into silence.

Helping his body to the ground ZIva gently closed his eyes before turning to Ethan's father throwing a dagger at him, just missing and impaling into the pillar next to him as she said "he died for you" pointing her bloody knife at the dead man's body adding "at least give him a proper burial" before turning to Ethan saying "Ethan control your father because the next time his challenges me, it will be the last thing he does in this world, do you understand me, do all of you understand me?!" her voice filled with authority, getting a nod from Ethan Ziva commanded "Kneel" pointing to the ground with her bloody knife, heading to the exit Ziva said "Akiva get up out of the dirt, we have work to do" before disappearing through the corridor, smirking Akiva stood up saying "Samuel take Elef's body to the Karok house" as she followed Ziva from the room as Samuel did what she said.

Standing up Ivan help Ziva's father up saying "Akiva was right, she has changed, wouldn't you agree, mister David?" looking after Akiva and Ziva as they left, chuckling Eli said "Ivan how many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Eli and yes she has" staring in the same direction as Ivan before turning to Akiva's children saying "I think you guys should go too, don't you?" motioning in Ziva's direction, nodding Ali smiled brightly at the man and Ivan before turning to his siblings saying "let's go, guys" pulling his sister and brother from the room.

Akiva and Ziva were sitting in ZIva's new office an hour later when ZIva's phone started ring, picking it up Ziva looked at the caller ID and smiled as she answered it saying "Hello my love" glancing at Akiva who was sitting on her couch smiling at her as she said "No, nothing's wrong my love" moments before adding "No, I'm not lying…I promise you, what are you doing?" as she threw Akiva with a paper ball when she started smirking at Ziva's words, smiling Ziva listened to Abby before saying "Dinner with Tim again, should I be worried?" before chuckling as she added "Oh really, my love?" leaning back into her chair saying "I miss you too my love, goodnight" getting a smirk on her face as Abby said something naughty before saying "My love I have to go, I love you" "Okay bye" replacing her phone Ziva looked at Akiva, seeing the smirk said "What?" glaring at her.

Chuckling Akiva asked "tell me about her?" smiling fondly at Ziva, sighing Ziva said "she's eccentric and will scare you the first time you see her but she's also caring to a fault and always smiling and laughing, she can kill you and leave no forensic evidence, never misses a chance to remind me" getting a longing look in her eyes, chuckling Akiva said "it figures you'll get a girlfriend that can scare you, Ziva" smiling fondly at the look in ZIva's eyes as she laughed saying "yes but I think you'll like her" chuckling at Akiva's raised eyebrow as she asked "planning on bringing her home, so that I can meet her?" scoffing Ziva said "after Aniha, I don't think so" laughing with Akiva at the memory.

They were interrupted when Ali, Anima and Levi came rushing into her office saying "Ziva that was awesome!" slightly out of breath, smiling fondly Ziva said "it looked awesome but you should never take a life without a good reason, okay?" looking intently at them, frowning Ali asked "why?" patting his back Ziva said "because I took something that can never be returned, life, there is a family that will not be seeing their son, husband or father today, not ever, do you understand?" smiling sadly at the three children while just looked on sadly. Sighing Levi wrapped his arms around Ziva's neck saying "but I'm glad you're save, Ziva" smiling when his siblings joined into the hug, smiling Ziva asked "wanna join in, momma?" watching as a chuckling Akiva stood up from the couch joining them in their little hug.

Pulling away ZIva moved to say something when Alef came rushing into her office saying "my lady, we have an emergency, come quickly" kneeling, hearing this Ziva jumped out of her chair asking "where?" as she left her office with Alef, sighing Akiva looked down at her children saying "let's go home" herding her children from the room as Levi asked "are we eating falafels, tonight momma?" getting a nod Levi announced "I'm claiming two for Ziva!" making his siblings laugh as they followed AKiva from the building.

Trudging into Akiva's house around 10 that night Ziva grumbled to herself as she walked to the kitchen only to be scared to death when "Dinners in the oven" slapping on the light ZIva saw a smirking Akiva sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of milk, earning a fond smile from ZIva as she asked "can't sleep?" walking to the oven as Akiva said "yes, how was it?" watching as Ziva slumped into the chair opposite her saying "we have to improve the training academy, most of them don't even know basic techniques, anyway a newbie lost control of his ultimate dragon form, it's ridiculous, any ideas?" starting to eat her dinner as she looked expectantly at Akiva who said "you could move some high ranking, aged dragon tamers from the front lines to the academy, I can have a list of recommendations on your desk tomorrow, if you want?" off handedly, nodding Ziva said "Yes, thank you" continuing with her food.

Sighing Ziva rubbed her hand over her face saying "do you think what I did today was…" "Yes, I do…Ziva don't ever second guess yourself, you're head now and you have to lead your people, can you do that?" raising a challenging eyebrow, looking Akiva straight in the eyes Ziva said "Yes, I can" the seriousness evident in her voice, smiling proudly AKiva stood up saying "Get some sleep ZIva, you need it" patting her back as she passed her heading to her room.

Sighing Ziva placed her plate in the sink before chuckling when she saw the cup of milk on the counter, shaking her head ZIva took the glass before turning off the lights heading to her room for some much needed rest.


	6. Chapter 6

The two days later that morning Ziva missed breakfast because she got called to a Head meeting walking in Ziva asked "who called this meeting?" glancing around the table at the other heads, seeing Shabel raise his hand Ziva said "I am the only one that calls Head meeting's, do you understand me?" the authority evident in her voice, getting a nod Ziva asked "Now what is the problem?" sitting down in her seat at the head of the table next to a smirking Ivan, nodding Shabel stood up asking "we wanted to know, what the meaning is behind your decision to move 30 of our best men from the front lines to the training academy" before returning to his seat, leaning into her chair Ziva asked "have you been to the training academy, Shabel?" looking questioningly at him, getting a no Ziva said "well the training these men are getting is useless, most of them can't even control their ultimate dragon mode, it's pathetic, so I took 30 high ranking, aged dragon tamers and sent them to the train their replacements, the current average age of our high ranking men are between the ages of 35 to 45, that's too old, we need younger men so that the old men that has served us well can retire and still serve us by teaching the young but we can't do that if the young are useless, do you understand?" getting a nod Ziva said "okay, as of today, all patrol webs, security protocol's and measures, training and guard duties, training and formations will be reviewed and improved, Akiva will be joining us along with your own individual heads of security, the time of unchecked dark factions are over, let's get to work" motioning with her hands before sharing a smile with Ivan as everyone filled out of the meeting room, heading to their offices to begin work.

Sitting in the meeting room ten minutes later with Ivan Ziva glanced at her watch asking "how long do you think it will take them to realize they have to return?" earning a chuckle from Ivan, nodding Ziva called "Samuel, go get them, please" as she and Ivan started working on setting up a map of the manor against the wall as Akiva came into the room with a smirk on her face as she watched the two of them work, sighing Ivan said "I liked the one in momma's office more, this one's skew" leaning against the table next to Ziva as she said "yeah well, I don't think she'll let us take it so this will have to do" motioning to the board, sighing Ivan nodded saying "I've been thinking and we should make a databases for everything because at the moment everything is done by hand, what do you think?" glancing at Ziva, nodding Ziva said "I like it, what about you, momma?" before a chuckle was heard as she said "I like it, Samuel and Alef can do it, they're good with that" joining Ziva and Ivan against the table as the other heads filed into the room, not looking happy.

Smirking Ziva climbed onto the table saying "okay, it's come to my attention that everything is done by hand when it comes to the handling of information, well that's about to change, Samuel and Alef will be setting up a databases for us and everything will be going on it" "why?" "Because instead of going to look for it in archives, Gimil, we'll be able to access the information from here which saves time, okay?" getting a nod Ziva continued "From now on we'll be doing, reviews and improvements from this room so get a comfy chair because we'll be living out of here, all suggestions will be going on the white board over there" pointing to the board next to their map "be discussed and projected on the map" pointing to their map "in here everyone has an opinion and yes if it's stupid we will laugh but feel free to lift, so let's begin, Akiva?" jumping off the table, next to a smirking Akiva and Ivan.

Walking to the board AKiva said "Patrol webs, the manor excites out of four sectors A, B, C, D, the night watch is in Sector B…" "What's with…?" "Anna, let her finish, if you have questions or suggestions, raise your hand and we'll discuss it boys and girls, okay?" getting chuckles from everyone Ziva nodded to Akiva to continue "Okay, because of the access it grants to them…"

After Akiva finished her explanation of the Manor lay out Ziva pushed her chair to her asking "any suggestions or questions?" glancing around the table, smirking Ivan raised his hand asking "when's lunch" raising an amused eyebrow, smirking Ziva said "Akiva?" watching as she head slapped him as the others chuckled before saying "after we've had a plausible idea, Ivan, now I suggest we change evacuated protocol number six" writing it on the board, frowning Gimil asked "why, I see no problem?" looking confused at Ziva, smiling Ziva said "Because that plan is based on air raid and according to recent geographic studies, that area will be a death trap if we evacuate to area 2 because there no exit B, we're surrounded by a wall of rocks and mountains, we'll be like fish in a pond…" "Barrel, ZIva" "What?" "It's fish in a barrel, not pond" "what are you my mother, Ivan?" "you wish" "Ziva continue" "Fine anyway we'll be like fish in a BARREL, we need a plan B, any ideas?" Ziva asked glancing around the table.

"How about we go under?" Nathan proposed looking at the others expectantly, nodding Akiva said "It could work, a tunnel?" posed the question to the group, nodding Shabel said "Yeah under the mountain, but the problem will come if it's a ground and air attack, going underground is all good and fine but we have no exit strategy if we're caught" nodding in agreement Anna said "but what if we only use the tunnel as a escape route to a safe base far away from the manor, that way we'll only be down there for a little while and have an exit strategy, it's plausible?" pursing her lips in thought ZIva said "It's plausible but where would we place the safe base, we'll have to run some brills to find the quickest route but I like it, you guys?" looking around the room questioningly, getting an all around positive ZIva moved to say something when her phone started ringing, seeing the ID Ziva said "Okay, quick break, then we move on" quickly ripping out her phone leaving the room while the others talked amongst themselves.

Returning a few minutes later Ziva said "okay let's continue, patrol webs, any ideas?" looking around the table…

Walking out of the office later that night with Ivan and Akiva, Ziva said "that went well, what do you two think?" chuckling when Ivan said "you talked a lot Ziva" while Akiva nodded in agreement, shaking her head Ziva said "yeah, well I have to" playfully shoving Ivan as he and Akiva laughed. Yawning Ivan asked "who was on the phone this afternoon, Ziva?" looking questioningly at Ziva who smirked saying "Need to know, Ivan and you don't" chuckling when Ivan shoved her saying "don't be like that, who is she?" looking knowingly at Ziva who smiled fondly saying "Abby" chuckling when Ivan asked "anything else you'd like to share?" wrapping his arm around Ziva's shoulder, smirking ZIva said "yes, your arm pits stink, Ivan" waving her hand in front of her nose for added effect, gasping Ivan tighten his grip on her saying "how do you like it now?" as Ziva dramatically struggled to break free saying "Oh man you reek" while Akiva just laughed at their antics.

Reaching the house moments later with no Ivan Ziva said "Goodnight, momma, sleep well" disappearing down the hall to her room to get some sleep while Akiva just smiled fondly.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing on the conference table a week later Ziva said "okay today we'll be discussing prevention and counter-action…" "What is that?" "if I have to tell one more person to raise their hand, I'm gonna lose it, anyway prevention and counter-action, is the a protocol me, Ivan and Akiva have be working on it's to recognize and prevent a threat before it actually becomes a threat, to do this we'll be working in conjunction the mossad" seeing a hand "yes?" "what do you mean by in conjunction with mossad it's an independent faction under you?" nodding "yes it was an independent faction, it will be melting into us from now on, anyway we'll be sending Intel officers into countries like USA, Africa, South America and Europe, they'll be gathering Intel on activities of importance to us in these countries" seeing another hand "yes, Ethan?" "how will we be communicating with these men and where will we be getting them, not from the frontline, surely?" nodding "do the words quality should outweigh quantity mean anything to you?" getting a negative "okay well the quality of our men on the front lines should matter more than the amount of men we have, do you understand?" getting a nod "okay communication will be a sit com system…" "What's that?" "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, okay deep breathes, Anna if I have to tell you to raise your hand again…" "Ziva" "anyway, sit com system is a secure video conference that each safe house will have with a trained operator, through which we can securely communicate with our Intel officers" seeing a hand "yes, Anna?" "How do you plan on getting these trained computer technicians for this system?" "well first of all thank you raising your hand and secondly, from now on we will be attending a course to sharpen our computer savvy, we're done doing things by hand, Samuel and Alef will be in charge of this system and everything Intel related will run through Akiva who will report to me" seeing a hand "yes, Nathan?" "so our Intel officers will be working under Akiva, no disrespect but why her?" nodding "okay Akiva is the most qualified for this post, she use to run Intel ops for my father before she became head of security for the David house, do you have a suggestion for the post?" getting a negative "okay, so tomorrow instead of coming here we'll be going to the new Intel headquarters in sector D, to learn, so no phones…" "Does that count for you as well, my lady?" rolling her eyes "yes it does, Akiva, anything else?" getting a smirk and a negative "okay…" "Where are we getting the man power for all these projects, Ziva?" "Raise your hand!" "Akiva didn't" "she doesn't count" "why not?" "Have you ever told your mother to raise her hand, Nathan?" "point taken, sorry" "okay, we have load of people just laying around the manor doing nothing, it's time they earn their pay, so as of next week they'll be going to training of sort…" "What kinds of training and how do you determine it?" "Ivan, do you have a hand?" getting a smirk and a nod "then raise it, anyway, training course will be delegated according to skills the person possess and the need of the manor, training courses will range from combat skills and Intel gathering to computer savvy and how to sweet talk which you'll have the great honor of teaching, anything else?" raising a challenging eyebrow at the slightly frowning man, getting tongue in return "do you need a cookie?" looking questioningly at him while the others laughed which stopped immediately when "yes, I don't feel so well" "Samuel!" Ziva called jumping off the table heading to Ivan with Akiva jumping out of her chair to help Ivan next to her as Samuel came rushing into the room, seeing him Ziva said "go get some candy from the cafeteria, quickly!" as they helped Ivan out of his chair while Samuel rushed out of the room and the others just looked on confused.

"Hey, come on Ivan, let's go for walk" Ziva said throwing Ivan's arm around her shoulder as they headed for the door saying "Akiva take over please?" opening the door as Akiva nodded, smiling sadly as she watched them leave through the door, sighing Akiva turned to the others saying "okay, let's continue, any questions?" glancing around the table at the concern filled faces before Nathan raised his hand asking "why is Ziva so interested in updating everything around here?" motioning to the map and boards, nodding Akiva said "when she comes back ask her, I can't answer for her…" she was interrupted when Nathan said "come on Akiva, you're her mother, you at least know what's she thinking" watching a smirking crossed her face saying "ask her yourself, Nathan, I don't speak for her, now any other questions?" glancing around the room, getting negatives Akiva said "okay, next let's discuss possible candidates for training programs" beckoning Alef, who was carrying a box of files, over from the door, nodding her thank you Akiva took the book from him before turning to the others as Alef returned to the door, opening the box she said "okay, these are files on possible candidates for the Intel training, take one than pass it on" as she gave a bunch of files to Ethan next to her at the table before walking to the white board saying "Alef, the projector, please" moments before a picture of a browned hared man with green eyes, turning to the others Akiva said "David Hazel, 21 years old and second in his class at the academy, combat orientated, suggestion?" glancing around the table as they others scanned through the file.

Walking back in the conference room an hour later Ziva and Ivan we're greeted by the site of Akiva standing at the white board writing something while the others gave suggestions, catching site of Ziva and Ivan in the door Akiva turned to them looking questioningly at them, seeing this Ivan smiled stepping in saying "what's with that face Akiva?" walking up to her, smiling sadly Akiva asked "you okay?" placing her hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly Ivan said "yes momma" kissing her cheek before returning to his seat as Ziva jumped onto the table saying "okay, Samuel bring it in!" before frowning when Ivan asked "what's with you and the table ZIva, feeling a little short?" before ducking under a pen Ziva threw at him before saying "temper, temper, my lady" making the others laugh, shaking her head ZIva said "I need a drink, anyway people if you have a need or problem, tell me and we'll see if it can be accommodated but only needs not luxuries, okay" as Samuel pushed in a cart full of drinks, food and candy.

Seeing Alef and Samuel in the door Ziva said "Alef, Samuel your welcome as well, don't be shy" pointing to the cart, getting nods from the men ZIva asked "okay where are we?" looking expectantly at Akiva, sighing Akiva said "join the rest of us on the floor and I'll tell you" motioning to the floor, groaning Ziva jumped off the table, sitting down next to Ivan saying "if you'd please?" motioning to the white board next to Akiva, chuckling Akiva said "we've placed about 20 candidates on different courses, okay next we have Nathaniel Bashan, 23 years of age, a fire dragon tamer and a interrogation specialist, suggestions?" looking at a photo of a black hared man with black eyes, leaning back into her chair Ziva said "Training academy, I've worked with him, in Mossad and he'll fit prefect in the academy" "why, if his good we need him in the field not behind a desk, Ziva?" "Sarah, at the moment we have one excellent interrogator, I mean this man is brilliant, he can make Akiva talk but we need more people of his quality, in a few months instead of one brilliant interrogator we'll have 10 or 20, we are improving things for the long term, not just now, when you look at something, look at it for the future and not just now, okay?" Ziva said glancing around the table, frowning when Akiva said "does that answer your question, Nathan?" watching Nathan nod Ziva asked "what question?" looking questioningly at Akiva, smiling Akiva said "Nathan, wanted to know what your reason was for all of this?" motioning to the boards and maps in the room.

Nodding Ziva placed her feet on the table saying "well there you have it, so it's settled, Nathaniel is going to the academy, right?" looking at the others, getting positives Ziva said "Okay, who's next?" watching as Akiva wrote Nathaniel's name on the board under the title 'Academy', Akiva was about to say something when "Momma!" swirling to the sound Akiva saw a panting Ali in the door, trying to push past Alef and Samuel, frowning Akiva walked up to him asking "what's wrong?" nodding to Samuel and Alef to leave him alone, panting Ali said "Anima is missing, I looked everywhere, I can't…" he was interrupted when Akiva grabbed his chin asking "where did you see her last?" trying to keep the panic out of her voice, panting Ali said "school I walked her to class, this morning, momma I'm sorry…" the panic evident in his voice but he was interrupted when ZIva said "Alef place the manor on lock down…" "Ali take Samuel show him where you saw her last…" "Ivan declare code black, Akiva…" Ziva said but trailed off when Akiva swiftly disappeared from the room, sighing Ziva turned to the others saying "you all know how Akiva's daughter looks, find her, now!" before disappearing with Ivan as the others jumped up pulling out their phones setting the manor on fire.

By midday the manor was bustling with activity as they searched for Anima. Ziva, Ivan, Ali and Levi were all running around together searching for Anima, rounding the corner on the outskirts of the manor Ivan saw a dark form laying on the ground between a few bushes, recognizing it as a human form Ivan called "over there!" pointing to the form on the ground, nodding Ziva ran to the form with the others only to stop in their tracks when they recognized Anima's brown hair, panicking Ziva called "Anima!" before racing to her with the others, kneeling next to her Ziva slowly turned her on her back holding her breath, only to sigh in relieve when a groan escaped Anima's lips, looking up Ziva said "she's alive" pulling the groaning girl to her as Ivan and the boys kneeled down next to her looking worriedly at the girl in her arms.

Smiling sadly Ziva said "Hello, Ani" as the girl opened her eyes groaning as she grabbed her head, frowning Ivan pulled her hand away only to gasp when he saw blood on her hand asking "Ani, what happened?" as the others stared at the blood on her hands, moaning in pain Anima buried her head in ZIva's shoulder mumbling "I don't remember, it hurts" starting to cry, rubbing her back Ziva said "Ivan call Akiva" standing up with the crying girl in her arms saying "Let's go home, we'll deal with this there" leading them home as Ivan called Akiva.

Reaching the house they were meet by a pacing Akiva in the living room, smiling Ziva said "she's fine, just a bump on her head" before giving a sniffing Anima to Akiva as she came rushing to them. Sighing in relieve Akiva kissed Anima's forehead asking "what happened?" looking questioningly at Anima who kept sniffling as Ivan started treating her head wound, burying her head in her mother's chest mumbling "I fell" clutching Akiva's shirt, frowning Akiva asked "where did you fall, love?" rubbing her back soothingly, sniffling Anima said "I was playing with my friends when the bell ringed so I moved to jump out of the tree when my foot got caught in a branch and I fell on my head" still clutching her mother's shirt.

Sighing in relieve Akiva hugged her daughter to her saying "Oh, you scared me" pulling away to look at her daughter, smiling sadly Anima said "I'm sorry momma, I know you had to wor…" she was interrupted when Akiva said "No, you don't apologize for that, you guys are more important than my job, okay?" kissing her forehead while the rest just smiled fondly nodding in agreement, sighing ZIva pulled out her phone exiting the house while Ivan patted Anima's back saying "I have to go, check on my kids, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm glad you're save, Ani" before leaving after Akiva nodded her goodbye as Ivan smiled fondly at her. Sighing Ali slumped into the couch saying "I just shaved a few years off of my life" running his hand through his hair as Levi mimicked his brother's position.

Smiling at her family Ziva said "Ali, Levi, let's go make lunch" motioning to the kitchen, groaning Levi said "I'm not a woman, I don't belong in there, you do woman" pointing at Ziva earning chuckles from the others, smiling Ali grabbed his brother's shoulder saying "come on little brother, we don't want these women on our as…" he was interrupted when Ziva said "well would you look at that, Ali used a bad word" smiling smugly while Akiva just shook her head when Ziva and Levi patted Ali's back saying "welcome to the legion, Ali" as they headed to the kitchen while Akiva kept hugging her daughter.

Sitting at the breakfast table the next morning Levi asked "do you guys need to work today, Ziva?" looking questioningly, smiling sadly ZIva nodded saying "Sorry little man, we have to" tussling the scowling boy's hair, frowning he asked "why, it's Saturday, no school today?" looking pleadingly at Ziva, smiling sadly Ziva said "sorry, little man" sighing Levi pursed his lips saying "Okay, I'll join you" standing up from the table, chuckling Ziva asked "where are you going little man?" staring after him, not stopping he said "to go get dressed for work!" making Ziva laugh as she turned back to her food, looking at the others Ziva asked "you two wanna come as well?" looking questioningly at them, nodding Ali asked "can we?" looking questioningly, smiling Ziva nodded saying "sure, go get dressed" motioning to their rooms with her head watching as they quickly rushed to their rooms before returning to her food saying "this should be interesting" "Yes it should" Akiva said joining her at the table.

Walking into the conference room an hour later with Levi, who was dressed in a black suit, Ali and Anima with Akiva Ziva said "Okay, Akiva's children will be joining us today" motioning to the three kids Akiva lead to the three chairs next to Alef at the food cart, sitting down Ziva said "today we will be discussing the placements of this year's academy graduates…" "Don't mean to be rude but mind introducing us, Ziva?" motioning to Akiva's children in the corner, Ziva was about to say something when Levi ran up to Shabel saying "Hi, I'm Levi, nice to meet you" holding out his hand to the man, chuckling at Shabel's stunned face Ziva said "Little man, come here" pointing to the spot next to her before saying "This is Levi, Ali and Anima" pointing to each one as she named them while the boy rushed to her side.

Pulling the boy into her lap Ziva said "say hi guys" watching as all three said "Good morning" before saying "little man, we have work to do so if you have a suggestion, raise your hand or else we sit silently listening, okay?" motioning to the chair next to his brother, nodding Levi jumped off Ziva's lap rushing to his chair as Ziva climbed onto the table, earning laughter from the others as Ivan said "here we go again" ignoring his comment Ziva said "okay, first candidate we have is Adam Shalev, 16 years of age and a water dragon tamer, no specialty but he excels in languages, suggestions?" glancing around the table, raising his hand Shabel said "He can go to the translation sector of the encryption and decryption unit, Ziva" nodding Ziva asked "any objections?" getting nod Ziva watched as Akiva stood up writing the boy's name under the title 'in and out unit' waving to Samuel, Ziva watched as Ali's picture appeared on the board, earning a chuckle from the boy sitting next to his siblings, looking at Akiva, Ziva raised her eyebrow in a silent question, getting a nod Ziva smiled saying "Ali come tell us about yourself, please?" motioning to the head of the table, smiling Ali stood up and walked to the head of the table saying "Ali Sirca, 16 years of age, fire dragon tamer, suggestions?" chuckling at the boy's words Ziva said "Ali, you're forgetting something" watching as he rolled his eyes saying "first in the academy and combat specialist, suggestions?" staring blankly at the group of people as they chuckled at his attitude, smiling Ziva nodded watching as he rejoined his siblings who were smiling proudly before saying "Okay, Guard squad, objections?" looking around the table, getting positives Ziva said "okay, Samuel" motioning to the next slide, ZIva was about to say something when Samuel said "my lady it's time for the training" opening the door, sighing Ziva said "okay, we'll continue later, phones people?!" holding up hers as the others just sighed, placing her phone on the table Ziva watched as the others follow suit before saying "let's go" walking to the door, she was about to leave when Levi asked "what about us, Ziva?" looking expectantly at her, smiling Ziva said "you're coming with us but we have to be silent and well behaved okay?" getting three nods Ziva smiled as they followed the rest out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Ali, Anima and Levi were sitting at the breakfast table three days later when Ziva came into the room dressed in black cargo pants, t-shirt and combat boots with her sig strapped to her thigh and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Watching as she sat down at the table Levi asked 'why are you dressed like that Ziva?" motioning to attire, smiling ZIva said "we're running a few protocol drill and training exercises today, little man" taking a sip of her juice as Akiva came into the room dressed like Ziva while Levi asked "can I come, Ziva?" frowning when "sorry little man, you have school and" motioning to Akiva as she walked to the frig, sighing he nodded saying "good luck" as he slipped off his chair following his siblings out of the house as Akiva joined Ziva at the table asking "you ready for this, Ziva?" only getting a none committal hum as response as she started eating her breakfast.

Walking into the training quarters, a huge hall filled with about 200 faction member from each house, tables with equipment on it, Ziva, Ivan and Akiva walked onto the lifted platform as everyone in the room kneeled, pulling off her sunglasses Ziva said "Okay today we'll be running a quick assembly drill our target is a minute and sad to say we'll not be leaving this quarters until that is achieved, not head, group leader or myself, we'll all be staying here until that is achieved, now let's begin, Akiva?" stepping back allowing Akiva access to the microphone as she joined Ivan and the other heads all dressed like Ziva and Akiva in the back, clearing her throat Akiva pulled out her stop watch saying "in front of you have the disassembled form of all the equipment you carry into battle, you lot have a minute to assemble it and be at the ready and we'll redo this until every last one of you gets is, is that understood?" getting a hall full of yes ma'am Akiva turned to Ziva asking "will you be joining them, Ziva?" watching as Ziva smirked saying "yes we will, let's go" jumping off of the platform to join the men at the tables, looking up and only seeing Ivan next to her caused Ziva to say "are you lot deaf, get down here and join your men when there's a battle it won't matter who you are, you fight for the man to your left and the man to your right it doesn't matter who he is, now get down here, Now!" pointing to the floor while the men cheered as the other heads joined them at the table.

When they all stood ready at the table Ziva was about to say something when Benjamin asked "why isn't Akiva down here with us, Ziva?" pointing to the woman, smirking Ziva said "Akiva, demonstrate for us please?!" before watching with a smirk next to a smirking Ivan as a smirking Akiva descended the steps to the head table making sure every man can see before quickly in 50 seconds assembling her pack getting a lot of awe's and stunned expressions, nodding to Akiva before Ziva turned to Benjamin asking "anything else?" getting a negative ZIva said "okay, we're ready, Akiva?" sharing a smirk with Akiva and Ivan before she returned to the platform saying "Ready… Set… Go!" as she started her watch while everyone jumped to work.

Reaching a minute Akiva called "Stop!" before watching as Ziva, Ivan and the other heads proudly held their assembled packs along with a few other faction members while the others placed their half assembled packs on the table, glancing around the hall, Akiva said "it's going to be a long day, okay disassemble and we'll start again, quickly!" watching as the hall did as they we're told.

Around lunch time half of the hall had succeeded in reaching the limit, sighing Ziva said "Okay, 30 minute break!" nodding to Akiva, nodding Akiva said "Be back in twenty minutes, anyone who is late, will not like the consciences, dismissed!" before walking down the platform to the head table as Nathan said "Ziva, Ivan, your mother is slave driver" a small whimper evident in his voice, chuckling Ziva said "why do you think I gave the whistle to her, Nathan, Akiva's manner is crude but effective" sharing a look with Ivan, chuckling Akiva said "a little out of breath are we, Nathan" amusement evident in her voice, earning a scoff from Nathan as the others just laughed.

Shaking her head Ziva sat down on the floor saying "who wants to go for a drink tonight?" looking up at the others standing around her, looking questioningly at her action, smiling Ivan and Akiva joined her as Ivan said "your assuming we get this done today, Ziva" sighing with relieve to be off his feet, smiling ZIva said "yes but I have faith because we're done with our assembling, we'll be going through the hall, instructing while Akiva keeps drilling, so I'm confident" leaned into Ivan before saying 'if I were you, I would sit down, guys, all this standing is murder on the knees and feet, so feel free" motioning to the ground before closing her eyes laying her head on Ivan's shoulder as Ethan said "you know, you're the weirdest woman and head I've ever meet, Ziva" earning a chuckle from the woman in question as she opened her eyes saying "yeah, I get that a lot, I think it's my hair but I don't know?" pulling her face in thought, making the others laugh as she reclosed her eyes. Hearing feet shoveling and the sound of tray's Ziva opened her eyes only to frown when she saw Anna struggling as she carried two tray's into the hall, jumping up Ziva heading to the old lady saying "come on Anna, what did I tell?" reaching her, taking one tray from the old lady ZIva said "Come on, I'll take that Anna, thank you" taking the two trays from Anna, who nervously glanced at the other heads, smiling fondly Ziva asked "where's Dan, didn't I tell him to help you?" following Anna's line of site as Akiva and Ivan stood up from the ground to help Ziva with the trays, smiling sadly Anna said "I work better on my own, my lady" earning a frown from Ziva as she gave the trays to Akiva and Ivan saying "Anna, don't lie to me, where is Dan?" looking intently at the old lady, glancing at the other heads as they looked on Anna said "I don't know, my lady, he's rarely at work, so I just…" "Samuel!" "Yes, my lady" Samuel said rushing up to her kneeling next to Anna, looking down at the kneeling man ZIva said "go get Dan and bring him here, please?" before watching as Samuel nodded quickly rushing away while Anna said "my lady don't worry, I don…" "Anna, don't make excuses for him, now how are your children?" Ziva said as she pulled out a chair for Anna to sit on in the circle next to the other heads, shaking her head Anna moved to argue hen ZIva said "Anna, sit down, it will make me very happy" before returning to her seat next to Ivan as Anna bowed to each head and Akiva before sitting on the chair as Ziva said "let's eat" ignoring the strange looks from the others as Ivan asked "what are you going to do with that boy, ZIva?" taking the plate Akiva passed to him, smirking Ziva took her plate from Akiva saying "something interesting, Ivan, so how are your children Anna?" looking questioningly at the woman leaning back into Ivan.

Smiling Anna took a plate from Akiva saying "thank you, my…" "No need, Anna" Akiva said smiling fondly at the old woman, nodding Anna turned to Ziva saying "they're good, Cane just joined the 1 division and Susan got married last year, my lady" smiling brightly Ziva said "Congratulations, Anna, Mika?" looking questioningly at the old lady who just nodded as Ethan asked "Mika?" sharing a confused look with the others, smiling ZIva said "Mika is the man Susan married, his in the second division" watching as everyone nodded, Ivan was about to say something when Samuel came into the room, seeing him Ziva stood saying "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back" as she headed to the man asking "where is he?" before nodding and following Samuel when he said "just outside my lady" watching them leave Anna moved to stand and leave when Ivan said "Anna, stay please" smiling fondly at the older lady as Akiva, Ethan, Sarah and Benjamin started cleaning up the food and trays on the floor.

Everyone except Ziva had reassembled in the hall 10 minutes later and were talking amongst themselves when Ziva and a black haired and eyed man on his knees following her came into the room, walking up to the platform Ziva ignored Akiva's raised eyebrow and said "this is Dan, he is not allowed to stand on his feet, if you need anything, any of you feel free to call on him, if you see him stand, help him down, now let's begin" pointing to the kneeling man before jumping down the platform and heading to the head table with the other heads as Akiva announced "okay, Ready… Set… Go!" before Ziva and the other heads started walking through the lines instructing, Ziva with Dan following her around the hall. Crossing paths with Ziva, Ivan smirked asking "interesting, how long are you going to make him walk like this?" pointing to the fidgeting man, shrugging Ziva said "I don't know, suggestions?" helping a man with his pack, shrugging Ivan said "a week and you can give him to Michael" earning a chuckle from Ziva as Akiva called time, walking to the back with Ivan Ziva said "Okay, a week but make sure he doesn't stand, Ivan" pointing at the winching man, smiling Ivan nodded as Akiva said "okay, 75% it's good but not good enough, so let's redo it!" making ZIva and Ivan start to laugh silently as Ivan said "oh that's sounds familiar, doesn't it Ziva?" earning a playful shove from Ziva who just chuckled as Akiva restarted the clock.

Around ten that night Akiva announced "excellent 100%, you may go but you are all to return tomorrow morning at 8, we'll be running drill, dismissed!" watching as everyone slowly shoveled out of the hall just leaving her, the heads and the kneeling man, jumping off the platform Akiva heard Ziva ask "who's up for that drink?" "Fine but what's with the kneeling man?" "Oh him, his Michael's new servant for the next week" "that's cruel Ziva" "So is making an old lady, clean on her hands and knees, momma" "point taken, well I'm going home, try not to get drunk, Ziva, Ivan, I don't need to tell you what Teresa will do, do I?" Akiva asked giving the gulping man a knowing look while Ziva started laughing before going silent when Akiva said "I don't need to tell you either, do I Ziva?" watching as ZIva and Ivan paled saying "No momma, goodnight" as the other heads just looked on, smiling Akiva waved before exiting the hall as Ziva and Ivan sighed in relieve while the others started laughing.

Walking home later that night with Ivan only slightly drunk, Ziva said "we're going to be dead tomorrow, you know that don't you?" before laughing when Ivan tripped and fell face first into the ground, getting helped up Ivan said "yes I can feel the headache already but it's been awhile since I've had a drink with you, so I think I'll bear it in silence" chuckling when Ziva said "we'll have to because if we don't Akiva is going to kill us which will be embarrassing because we're almost 30 and I don't doubt she'll spank us" laughing as well, sadly as they headed home slowly, reaching halfway Ivan said "I'll see you later, ZIva wish me luck" laughing as Ziva said "yeah, good luck, we'll be needing it, Ivan" flattening her hair and clothes, smiling Ivan said "it's good to have you back, ZIva, I really missed you" smiling sadly, nodding Ziva said "I missed you too, Ivan but we should get going, she's gonna come looking for us" chuckling nervously, nodding Ivan stood up straight saying "goodnight, ZIva" waving as he headed to his house while ZIva headed in the opposite direction saying "Goodnight, sleep well" before disappearing around the corner.

Walking into the house ZIva cursed when she stubbed her foot on the couch saying "bloody hell, that's gonna leave a mark" leaning against the wall as she trudged to her room in the dark saying "I'm never taking a drink from Nathan again… Shit!" cursing when she hit her face against her door, pushing it open Ziva said "who closed that door?" before collapsing onto her bed, drifting off to sleep immediately.

Still in the same position sleeping was how Akiva found Ziva the next morning, shaking her head Akiva walked into the room saying "Ziva, you awake?" sitting down next to her on her bed, groaning Ziva buried her face in her pillow saying "No" patting Akiva's face blindly, chuckling Akiva asked "what are you doing?" turning to Akiva her eyes still closed Ziva said "looking for the snooze button" earning a laugh from Akiva as she said "come on, time to get up" flicking ZIva's head, groaning Ziva opened her eyes saying "not known for your bedside manner, are you momma?" slowly sitting up as Akiva chuckled saying "No, breakfast will be ready in 10, so get dressed" as she turned leaving the room leaving a groaning Ziva to get dressed.

Akiva and her kids were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Ziva walked in saying "we should really move that couch, Momma" frowning as she sat down at the table while Akiva just chuckled, smiling Levi said "well that explains it" looking knowingly at Ziva who frowned asking "explains what, little man?" yawning slightly, smirking he said "I heard cursing last night around midnight it woke me up" looking at Ziva who said "must be hearing things little man" smirking slightly while Levi nodded in false believe while the others just laughed, finishing her breakfast Akiva stood saying "Come on ZIva, let's go, bye guys" patting each one's head before leaving with Ziva following behind her groaning.

An hour later Ziva and the others along with about a 100 faction members stood panting at the finish line of the fitness course while the others still worked it with Akiva taking their times, panting ZIva looked up at her fellow panting heads saying "this is the last time I'm drinking with you lot" gasping with breath as Ivan said "she did this on purpose, didn't she?" panting as well as Ziva nodded saying "she did" "what are you two talking about?" "Akiva, this is her way of punishing us for drinking last night, that woman is evil" pointing to the woman in question as she walked up to them, smirking. Glaring Ziva said "you're enjoying this, aren't you?" still slightly panting, chuckling Akiva nodded saying "hey, you wanted to drink last night, didn't I tell not to overdo it?" raising a challenging eyebrow, sighing Ziva turned to the others saying "this is her way of saying you do the crime…" "you do the time" Ivan finished for her, nodding apprehensively as Akiva just chuckled saying "come on, no standing around you know the rules, let's go" shaking her head when Ivan and Ziva mimicked her voice mocking her words before saying "Devil woman" as they slowly started following her along with the others.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning around 2 Ziva, Akiva and Ivan were walking to central quarters when Ivan said "you know, Teresa is gonna have your ass if I miss dinner again, Ziva?" yawning, smirking Ziva said "yeah well by now everyone's wives and husbands want my ass so what's new?" earning chuckles from Akiva and Ivan before Ziva jumped onto the central platform smirking as she said "I always wanted to this, it's gonna be fun" picking up the micro phone while Akiva and Ivan just laughed. Looking at her watch swinging the mike Ziva smirked bringing the mike to her face saying "Good morning to you all, all division members have five minutes to get their asses in the courtyard, in division formation!" before smiling as she said "heads too, move it people!" watching as the people filed out of their houses heading to the courtyard half asleep. Still smirking Ziva jumped off the platform to be greeted by a head slap and an amused smirking Ivan, sighing ZIva rubbed the back of her head saying "such a joy killer" shaking her head turning in the direction of the courtyard saying "let's go" as they headed to it.

Reaching the courtyard platform minutes later Ziva leaned against the wall looking at her watch as the men streamed into formation, chaotically. Shaking her head Ziva watched as the last few members and the other heads came into the courtyard, standing up straight Ziva took the mike from Akiva's outstretched hand saying "well that was entertaining and not to happen again, as of today there will be new divisions and formations, you lot look like a bunch of crazy chickens, so there will be changes from now on, raising time will be at?" looking at Akiva who just smirked saying "5" "at five in the morning anyone who is late" chuckling slightly "Believe me you don't want to know, everyone will be required to spend at least 7 hours in the gym and training fields per week, ending time will be at 5 in the afternoon when the night guard takes over, does anyone have a problem with this?" getting a few hands Ziva chuckled saying "well to bad, we will not be having a repeat of today's chaos, so the squads will be?" motioning to Ivan who nodded saying "Okay, where we usually had 20 divisions consisting of 500 men we will be having 10 squads of a 1000 men forming the 10 sub-squads, due to recent transfers new squadron leaders will be announced, squadron 1, group captain will be Jellal Edwards, Alavi"

"Squadron 2, Alef Caspian, Mazada"

"Squadron 3, Mika Hazel, Dazor"

"Squadron 4, Ben Gidon, Nazari"

"Squadron 5, Kanna Gidon, Nazari"

"Squadron 6, Khan Zari, Sicarii"

"Squadron 7, Eben Caspian, Mazada"

"Squadron 8, Daniel Gran, Razin"

"Squadron 9, Abel Hellot, Shugun"

"Squadron 10, Nato Fabin, Sicarii"

"Night watch, Edward Habel, Zealots"

"Head, Akuziva Sirca"

"Everyone that has been named move over there the rest will be grouped in temporary squads as group one are A – E, group two are F – J, group three are K – N, group four are O – T and group five are the rest, Group one head to the hall for assembly training, Group two go to Training ground B for readiness training, Group three go to training ground A for fitness training, Group four go to the headquarters for evacuation drills and Group five go to the open field in Sector E for Attack, Defense and Offense training, we'll switch clock wise every three hours until you're dismissed, move out!" looking down at the clipboard in his hands as he talked at the end he silently watched the groups move out before turning to Ziva, Akiva and the heads with the called names standing at attention in front of them. Chuckling Ivan walked up to them asking "How was I?" smiling smugly, chuckling Ziva said "your commander voice needs some work, it's needs to be more manly like Akiva's" earning a head slap as the others just laughed.

Rubbing the back of her head Ziva watched as Nathan with his own clipboard said "Okay, congratulations on the promotion but here's the jobs each squad will be required to perform, Squadron 1 will be infiltration and execration, Squadron 2 will be the technical development department, Squadron 3 will be the covert ops and special assignments, Squadron 4 will be Intel department, Squadron 5 will be the squad in charge of evacuation, Squadron 6 will be Day guard, Squadron 7 will be interrogation and encryption and decryption, Squadron 8, 9 and 10 will be the front line Attack, Defense and Offense forces, the Night watch will remain as it is and All of you will be working under Akiva, understood?" reading from his clipboard only looking up when he addressed a squad commander, getting a nod from anyone Nathan turned to Ziva looking expectantly at her.

Nodding ZIva said "Okay, our main objective is to recognize and prevent or deal with threats before they become threats, so I want all of you, heads included to have a list of known dark faction members and leaders on my desk by noon tomorrow, understood?" seeing a hand Ziva smirked saying "yes, Alef?" looking questioningly at the man, nodding he said "why?" looking expectantly at Ziva, nodding Ziva said "because they'll be our targets and by the end of next year I want them all either dead or immobilized, okay?" getting a nod Ziva continued "the sub-squads will work in cycles and each squad will get two days off in each cycle to be with their families, understood?" getting more nods Ziva smiled saying "Okay, congratulations, okay in the files in front of you are your ten group captains and the men that will be serving under you, you answer to Akiva and she answers to us, you're the leaders now, if something goes wrong it'll be your ass in the firing line, you were chosen because of merit, get to know your men, they're your responsibility and I'll have ass if you don't act responsible, now go join the groups we're about to begin, dismissed" watching as the men leave before turning to the others saying "Okay, Nathan, Ethan your on the assembly training, Anna, Sarah your on the Readiness training, no one leaves until they get it right, okay?" getting four nods Ziva continued "Shabel, Gimil your on the fitness training, Benjamin your on the evacuation drills and me, Akiva and Ivan will be in the training fields with Group five, we switch every three hours and lunch will be around two by which time we all form formation back here, understood?" getting nods ZIva said "Dismissed" watching the others leave in different directions as Ivan asked "what will we be training in the fields Ziva?" still staring after them ZIva said "New battle formations, so bring your water, you'll need it" folding her arms over her chest.

Smiling Akiva placed her arm around Ziva's shoulder saying "what's with that face?" earning a soft elbow in the ribs as Ziva said "come on old lady, let's go" descending the platform with a chuckling Akiva and Ivan following her to their destination.

Three hours later Ziva said "Okay, let's do it again, it's called a circle formation for a reason, so let's redo" motioning with her hands, seeing only panting men Ziva said "ten minute water break, move out!" watching as they all quickly rushed to the water barrel before catching the flying water bottle that Ivan threw at her, nodding her thank you Ziva sat down on the ground taking a few sips as she watched the men at the water barrels, silently. Seeing this Ivan asked "what's wrong Ziva?" sitting down next to her, sighing Ziva took another sip of her water saying "I'm just a little under the weather today, don't worry" smiling fondly at the man, smiling Ivan said "maybe you should take a break, you ne…" "I can't do that" "why not?" "I can't ask something of my men if I'm not prepared to do it myself, Ivan" Ziva said looking intently at the man, nodding Ivan said "just don't push yourself, Momma will have a fit if she finds out you didn't tell her" throwing his arm around Ziva's shoulder. Chuckling Ziva said "Yes, let's get back to work" slowly standing up before helping Ivan up as she said "Okay, let's begin!" beckoning them back from the water barrels.

After the men fell into formation Ziva said "Okay, one more time then we rotate so make it count… Akiva let's begin!" motioning to the woman to start the formation before following her with the men.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later Ziva around 7 in the morning Ziva was again standing on the courtyard platform with the other heads and their families all dressed differently instead of combat attire they wore shorts and t-shirts, smiling at the confused expressions Ziva said "Okay today there will be no training, we'll just be hanging out and spending some time with our families together" as women and children began to circle the courtyard electing smiles and cheers from the men. Smiling Ziva nodded to Ethan who then clapped his hands saying "Bring in the food and drinks!" as a bunch of people with trays and carts of food walked to tables in the open green fields behind the courtyard, smiling Ziva announced "Let's play!" before watching as each man headed to his or her family, smiling at the site.

An hour later Ziva was lying under a tree with Michael on her stomach and Akiva, her children and Ivan and his family when Nathan came jogging up to them saying "Ziva you guys wanna come join us for a game of football?" showing the ball in his hand, smiling Ziva was about to deny when Ivan said "sure, let's go guys" kissing his wife's cheek before standing up looking expectantly at the others, sighing Ziva sat up saying "just when I was about to fall asleep" giving a squirming Michael to Akiva who gave him to Teresa as Ziva stood asking "teams?" wrapping her arm around a smiling Levi's shoulders looking expectantly at Nathan, smirking he said "black against red and you guys are red with Akiva as ref, fair?" handing a whistle to Akiva as Levi said "you know she's our mother don't you, mister?" looking oddly at Nathan as Ivan said "well that's not necessarily an advantage, Levi, momma calls it straight…" "down the line" Ziva finished sharing a nod with Ivan as Nathan said "call me, Nathan, little boy" patting Levi's shoulder, nodding Levi turned to a fake sleeping Ali saying "Ali, come on, get up" nudging Ali's foot.

Opening an eye Ali saw Ziva looking on amused prompting him to ask "you going along with this, Ziva?" slowly sitting up. Smirking Ziva nodded saying "yeah and if we win Ivan gets to buy us all drinks" earning an indignant look from Ivan and a slap from Akiva and two smirks from Levi and Ali as Ziva rubbed the back of her head saying "sodas in your case, now let's go before, momma gets trigger happy" motioning to Akiva behind her making the others laugh at her antics.

After clearing a patch of field for them to play on Akiva walked to the middle and beckoned Ziva and Nathan, the team captains, over while the other member huddle as a crowd of onlookers formed around the field, clearing her throat Akiva said "okay, the rules are simple and you both know them, so let's begin" watching as they shook hands before jogging back to their respective teams, chuckling moments later when Ziva's team consisting of Ivan, Ali, Levi, Alef, Anima and Samuel all removed their shirts while Ziva shook her head reluctantly following suit leaving her and Anima in their sleeveless tank tops and the men bare chest. Shaking her head Akiva turned to Nathan's laughing team which consisted of Ethan, Kanna, Khan, Sarah, Shabel and Jellal as they walked up to the middle line opposite Ziva's shirtless team.

Lining up opposite Nathan's team Ziva turned to her men saying "Okay, let's go kick some as….!" "Come on!" Ziva called turning to Akiva rubbing her head, only getting a stern look in return while the others laughed Ziva sighed turning back saying "Okay, let's kick some ass!" before ducking under Akiva's hand jogging to her position yelling "Let's begin, dear mother!" as everyone and the spectators chuckled at ZIva's antics. Shaking her head Akiva stepped out of the line of fire before blowing the whistle watching as Ziva and Ivan spear tackled a ball caring Ethan to the ground.

About ten minutes later Levi was running with the ball, looking for support when Nathan tackled him to the ground making him fumble, seeing this Ziva and the rest headed for the ball, almost throwing punches as they rushed to pick up the ball, seeing no other option Ziva nodded to Ivan next to her before baseball sliding on the ground to the ball and had just enough time to flip it to Ivan before everyone collapsed onto her, earning a loud group gasp as she disappeared under the dog pile while Ivan triumphantly scored a touchdown but that was quickly forgotten when he turned back to the others and saw no smirking or smiling Ziva just the guys climbing off of a gasping for air Ziva flat on her back on the ground.

Rushing to her side along with Akiva, Ivan watched as a Levi kneeled down next to Ziva asking "Ziva, you with us?" as the spectators just observed the scene with batted breath. Ivan and Akiva reached ZIva's side just in time to hear her say "when I can feel my fucking lever again, I'll tell you" her voice thick and raspy as she slowly started sitting up making everyone and the crowd start laughing. Shaking her head Akiva helped Ziva up from the ground eying the raze and bruise on Ziva's stomach and shoulder, following her eyes Ziva smiled sheepishly saying "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow but let's continue" dusting off her knees.

Shaking her head Akiva gently patted Ziva's back saying "let's continue" making the spectators cheer as they all lined up in the middle to restart the game. Scoring another touchdown 20 minutes later Ziva and Ali high fived while Levi, Anima and Ivan did a little happy dance making everyone laugh, chuckling Ziva asked "who wants to join in?" looking expectantly at the stunned silent crowds, getting no response Ziva sighed and was about to turn back when a small voice asked "may I join, my lady?" turning to the voice Ziva saw a small blue eyed boy fidgeting nervously as he looked at his feet, smiling Ziva nodded saying "sure, little boy, what's your name?" holding out her hand to the boy, he was about to answer when "Ziva don't touch him, his Rob, Tygart's son" looking up at this Ziva saw Nathan glaring at the little boy, frowning Ziva picked up the now near to tears little boy saying "Nathan" motioning to a spot away from everyone, nodding Nathan kept glaring at the boy as Ziva lead them away saying "Akiva…" "Okay, half time" Akiva said nodding knowingly at Ziva.

Reaching the spot Ziva turned to Nathan saying "stop glaring at the boy, he is not responsible for his father's actions, so stop this" looking the man straight in the eye, sighing Nathan said "Ziva this boy's father almost killed us all an…" he was interrupted when Ziva said "yes his father, not him, if we were responsible for our father's actions, we wouldn't be here with your father's philandering, mine throwing his children away, Ivan's beating women, we all have shames but we're not responsible for what our predecessors did, understand?" smiling sadly at Nathan, sighing Nathan said "Yeah, I'm sorry kid" "Rob" Ziva said before watching as Nathan held out his hand saying "Nathan, I'm sorry Rob" smiling slightly at the small boy in Ziva's arms, sniffling Rob looked at Ziva and seeing her reassuring smile, smiled slightly slowly reaching out shaking Nathan's hand saying "Hi Nathan, I'm sor…" "No need little boy just be a good little boy, okay" "I promise" Rob said holding out his pinky, chuckling Ziva watched as Nathan pinky swore with Rob before saying "Okay, let's go play, guys" smiling brightly, earning two bright smiles from the guys as they headed back to the field while Nathan asked "on who's team will little Rob be, Ziva?" before laughing with Ziva as Rob ripped off his shirt saying "Ziva's, please?" looking pleadingly at Ziva, chuckling Ziva said "there you have it" tussling the boy's hair.

Reaching the field Ziva said "okay, guys little Rob here will be joining us on team bareback, so huddle up!" "bareback?" Ivan asked raising a questioning eyebrow, chuckling Akiva walked past them saying "I like it, it fits, now little Rob, do you know the rules?" looking down at the boy as he began to fidget nervously before smiling when Levi patted Rob's back saying "Hey, Robby don't worry momma won't hurt you and anyway I'll teach him momma" smiling brightly his smile matching little Rob's, nodding Akiva turned saying "a minute" walking to Nathan's team, smiling Levi and Rob turned to the huddle as Ivan said "okay, let's play plan R" motioning with his hands, frowning ZIva asked "plan R?" looking confused, chuckling Ivan picked Rob up placing him on his shoulders saying "plan Rob, little boy can you catch a ball?" getting a nod Ivan placed his hand in the middle of the huddle saying "team bareback on three!" as the others followed suit laughing as they said "1…2…3…TEAM BAREBACK!" before jogging to the middle while the spectators laughed at their antics.

An hour later team bareback were doing the happy dance with Rob still on Ivan's shoulders as they celebrated their one point victory over Nathan's team while everyone just laughed, they were still dancing when Teresa with Michael at her side and Natalia in her arms walked up to them as Michael yelled "that was awesome papa!" running up to his father, smiling Ivan stopped dancing saying "you think, little mike?" kneeling down with Rob in his arms, nodding Michael held out his hand saying "Hi, I'm Michael" smiling brightly at the boy in Ivan's arms, smiling Rob shook his hand saying "Hi, I'm Rob, nice to meet you, Michael" nodding Michael said "the same wanna come play with me?" looking expectantly at the boy, getting a nod Michael said "excellent, let's go I have an idea" smirking as he and Rob headed off in their own direction, seeing this Akiva said "Oh the second generation" smirking but seeing the confused expressions on Ziva, Ivan and Teresa's faces she chuckled saying "Teresa you've heard the stories of these two, haven't you?" getting a nod "well your about to experience it first hand, their successors" motioning to the smirking boys as they whispered among themselves.

When realization dawned on them Ivan and Ziva high fived saying "Ah yes, we have successors!" while Akiva chuckled and Teresa just rolled her eyes, she was about to say something when "Mega Football!" swirling to the voice they saw Levi, Ali and Anima with a few other kids and men huddling together before splitting into teams, smiling at the site Ziva said "I'm starving" walking away in the direction of one of the food tables before calling "Ivan, don't forget you owe me, Alef and Samuel a drink!" not turning around laughing when she heard Ivan groan yelling "you cheated Ziva!" only to get a lazy wave from Ziva and amused chuckles from Teresa and Akiva as they said "give it up Ivan, it's a losing battle" patting his back sympathetically as they watched Ziva at the food table with Levi and Ali while Anima kept playing.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Ziva, Akiva and the other heads were standing at the gates of survival training area as ZIva said "Okay, one by one each group of ten men will enter this area, if they fall behind they stay behind, use your head and follow your leader, you are a squad, work together, I'll see you in 10 days, move out!" before watching as the first squad entered the area with their survival kits and combat clothes. After the last squad entered Ziva nodded to Samuel watching as he and Alef lock the gates as Sarah asked "why did you tell them that?" confusion evident in her voice, chuckling Ziva said "to test the leaders leadership skills, go home we'll return in ten days I'm tired of your families jumping on my back, so go" motioning to the exit before watching as they almost ran from the area just leaving Ivan and Akiva behind, seeing them Ziva said "Ivan, Akiva go home" smiling fondly, nodding Ivan asked "are you going?" motioning with his hands, smiling Ziva shook her head saying "No, I have work to do and your wife has been biting my ass the whole time so go home, tell Teresa I say hi and this is her early birthday gift" earning a chuckle from Ivan as he quickly kissed Akiva's cheek before jogging out of the area.

Smiling Ziva said "momma?" looking expectantly at her, smiling Akiva walked up to her asking "are you coming?" motioning to the exit, nodding Ziva followed her as she asked "where are you going?" glancing at Ziva out of the corner of her eye, smiling Ziva said "headquarters, I have to help Alef and Samuel with something" waiting for Akiva to exit before her, sighing Akiva said "I'll co…" "No go home, I'll be home before dinner I promise, momma" Ziva said before kissing Akiva's cheek quickly before jogging away in the direction of the headquarters while Akiva just sighed watching as Ziva disappeared around a corner before turning and heading home herself.

Walking into the technological department Ziva asked "how far are we, guys?" glancing around the room that was in the process of been assembled, computer boxes, screens, mice, keyboards and other gadgets like printers, fax machines and telephones littering the floor between rows of desks with wires sticking out everywhere while Alef, Samuel and another man were busy mounting a big screen against the wall in front of the room a few meters away from a few rows of seats in front of the rows of desks right next to a door that lead to a technological laboratory. Hearing Ziva's voice Alef looked up saying "almost done with the sitcom screen, my lady, can I be of serves?" looking questioningly at Ziva as he struggled to keep the screen steady on the stands on which they stood while Samuel and another man mounted it to the wall, smiling Ziva stepped in next to Alef saying "I should be asking you that, Alef, I'm here to assist, what do you need?" looking expectantly at the man as she helped him steady the screen.

Smiling fondly Alef pulled a screw driver out of his pocket saying "you could help with the mounting of the seats to the floor if you don't mind, my lady" motioning to the seats a few meters away from them, smiling Ziva nodded saying "as you wish" heading to the seats to begin her work as Alef, Samuel and the other man just laughed.

Sitting on one of her mounted seats a few hours later Ziva sighed watching as the men put the final touches on the screen, looking at her watch Ziva groaned saying "oh she's gonna kill me" as she jumped out of her seat, hearing this the men turned asking "what, who my lady?" scanning around looking for a threat, smiling ZIva said "Don't worry guys, I'm late, Akiva" watching as the men nodded in understanding, smiling fondly Ziva said "come on, you lot are coming over for dinner, so let's go" holding up her hand when the men started arguing, sighing the men dropped their tools before quickly following Ziva out of the building as Ziva started mumbling to herself saying "no, I'm not late…" "what?" "No of course not" "momma" raising an amused eyebrow Alef asked "what's wrong my lady?" amusement evident in his voice, chuckling nervously Ziva said "have you ever been late for work, Alef?" getting a negative Ziva said "you can be glad Akiva is a demon if your late so I'm thinking of plausible explanation for my being late, any suggestions?" rubbing the back of her head.

Chuckling Alef said "why are you so scared of Akiva my lady, you're the head, I don't understand?" looking questioningly at Ziva, "Alef you're a squadron commander, yes?" getting a nod "do you tell your mother what to do?" shaking his head Alef said "No but I'm sorry but Akiva isn't your real mother, my lady" sounding even more confused, smiling sadly she said "No she isn't but she raised me, so she's my mother and the closest we'll ever come to the head mother, so even when I'm not here she is to be treated as such, understood?" looking intently at the men, nodding Alef smiled fondly saying "so Ivan is your brother then, my lady?" earning a chuckle from Ziva before he added "I'll look after her and her children, they are your family and we will protect them with our lives, I promise" "we promise" Samuel said as the three men kneeled to the ground their right arms crossed over their chest.

Smiling Ziva kneeled down saying "I appreciate it but you don't have to worry as head I'll protect you all, this I promise you, I'll never ask you something I am not willing to do myself, I give you my word, okay" getting three nods ZIva stood up saying "okay let's go, she's gonna have my ass" rubbing her head again as the three men chuckled following her to Akiva's house.

Reaching it they saw Akiva and the kids sitting silently at the table and were startled out of their skins when Akiva in a deathly calm voice said "your late" not even turning around while her children glanced anywhere but at her. Chuckling nervously Ziva walked in saying "hi momma, Sorry I'm late…" trailing off when Akiva turned in her seat staring straight at her, rubbing the back of her head Ziva said "so what's for dinner?" squirming under Akiva's stare, getting no response except the cold stare, Ziva cleared her throat saying "well… do you mind if they stay for dinner, momma?" motioning to the men behind her as she looked everywhere but at Akiva, smiling tightly at the men Akiva said "not at all, mind telling me why you're late, Ziva?" narrowing her eyes when Ziva's only answer was a shrug before she said "gentlemen take a seat, Ziva" motioning to the chairs for the men before returning her cold stare to Ziva who was starting to fidget, sighing Ziva slumped her shoulders saying "Come on, I don't have a lie for this…" "Ziva" "Okay, fine I forgot about the time, we were busy setting up the chairs and…" "Sit down" Akiva said pointing to her chair as the rest laughed at her ramblings while Akiva stood getting extra plates for the men. Slumping down into her chair Ziva sighed softly before leaning over to Alef saying "and this is why you're never late for work, I think I shaved off a few years here, am I going bold, little man?" turning to Levi as she pointed to her head. Chuckling Levi was about to say something when Ziva winched as Akiva's hand connected with the back of her head, sighing Ziva sagged her shoulders saying "sorry, momma" glaring at the others as they laughed.

Sitting down Akiva nodded before saying "let's eat" before passing a plate of food to Samuel as Ziva and Levi were pulling faces at each other, sighing while the others chuckled Akiva asked "how old are you, Ziva?" watching as Ziva continued to pull faces before saying "mentally, I'm about four, physically, 26, how old are you momma?" raising a challenging eyebrow at Akiva before laughing when Levi said "Oh that's easy, she's about 4…" he was stopped when Anima slapped her hand over his mouth saying "you don't tell a lady's age, you idiot" "but momma's not a lady…" he was interrupted when everyone except Anima and Levi started laughing. Chuckling Ziva watched as Anima slapped Levi saying "of course momma's a lady, you idiot" "No she's not, she's a woman and I can prove it!" Levi said before frowning when Akiva started coughing while the others even Anima started laughing again.

Chuckling breathlessly Ziva said "you can prove it, little man?" as Akiva cleared her throat turning to her son looking oddly at him, scowling Levi nodded saying "of course I can" crossing his arms over his chest as Akiva asked "care to share, Levi?" still staring at her son, sighing Levi said "she has those things" blindly pointing to his mother's chest, biting her lips Ziva asked "things?" trying not to laugh, frowning Levi said "yes, you have them too and Anima too" blindly pointing to their chests as well, clearing her throat Akiva asked "who told you this Levi?" looking questioningly at him, glancing at his brother he said "I'm not telling" seeing this Ziva glanced at Ali and seeing his nervous expression Ziva asked "Ali?" raising a knowing eyebrow. Feeling everyone's gazes on him, he looked up saying "what he asked what separated us from the girls because the idiot wanted to go into the woman's bathroom, so I had to explain and that's all I told him, honest" squirming under their gazes, frowning ZIva turned to Levi asking "why did you want to go into the woman's bathroom, little man?" looking on confused before laughing when Levi shrugged saying "I wanted to see why they're in there so long, I thought they had a TV or something but Ali grabbed me before I could" glaring at his brother as the others started laughing again.

Ziva was sitting in a tree near Akiva's house reading when Ivan walked up to her calling "Ziva I had an idea, wanna hear it?" leaning against the tree trunk, closing her book Ziva said "you are aware that this is my day off, aren't you?" looking down at Ivan, seeing a smirk on his face Ziva said "Right, let's hear it" leaning back against the trunk, chuckling Ivan watched as Ziva returned to her book before saying "a medical department" looking up Ziva said "okay, where, who, why and what?" glancing at Ivan out of the corner of her eye, smiling Ivan said "a building in Sector C, I'll run it and we'll have our own hospital no need to evac and we can create a medical core and each squadron will have one for every 20 men that serve, they can be squad medics and doctors that work at the medical headquarters, it will make it easier than driving an hour to the nearest hospital, what do you think?" closing her book Ziva folded her arms saying "okay, I approve, at tomorrow's head meeting we'll get you some men for your little side project, okay?" looking down at Ivan as he nodded saying "Yes, Hi momma" waving to Akiva as she walked up to the tree holding two glasses of juice, smiling Akiva handed Ivan his juice saying "Ziva mind coming down here?" before laughing when "Yes, how did you find me?" motioning to Ivan Akiva said "well I saw him talking to himself so he has either lost his mind or is talking to you, now come down please?" leaning against the tree trunk next to Ivan as Ziva jumped out of the tree landing a few feet away from them before walking up nodding her thank you before taking the glass from Akiva before sitting down on the grass Indian style in front of them drinking her juice. Smiling Ivan said "we're opening a hospital, momma" the happiness evident in his voice.

Hearing this caused Akiva to smile saying "that sounds nice, where and when?" watching as Ziva laid down on the ground staring at the sky making her frown in confusion, seeing this Ivan frowned as well saying "Sector C, it has an open building and when we'll be installing the equipment and stuff, I don't know" staring at ZIva as she stared at the sky before smiling when Ziva said "immediately" raising her hand to the sky just staring at it as well making Akiva and Ivan frown even deeper, turning his head to Akiva Ivan asked "was there something in her juice?" which earned him a slap. Chuckling Ziva said "I'm not drunk, I'm tired and trying to relax which I'm finding very difficult but this grass is very comfortable" her voice filled with laziness, hearing this didn't help the still frowning Akiva and Ivan who began to scowl when Ziva yawned closing her eyes moments before a smiling Levi came jogging up to ZIva's resting form, laying down next to her and completely ignoring the scowling Akiva and Ivan as he too drifted off to sleep.

Akiva was about to say something when a panting Alef came into the yard saying "My lady, come quick it's finished!" before watching as Ziva sat up slowly saying "well there goes the day" tossing her book on a nearby bench before following Alef out of the yard, sighing Akiva walked to a sleeping Levi picking him up as Ivan picked up Ziva's book before heading into the house with Akiva.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing outside the survival area gates with Akiva and the other heads except Ivan 7 days later they watched as the first squad came trudging out of the area minus one member, seeing this Ziva beckoned the leader over saying "you're missing one, where is he?" her voice deathly quiet as she motioned to his men, sagging his shoulders the man said "he fell behind…" "you left your man behind, what the hell?" "but you said…" "Yes but your enemy will say the same, you don't leave your man behind, you carry his ass back here if you must, you are the leader, you're the first one on the field and the last off, no one gets left behind, understood?!" getting a nod "Now get your ass back in there and bring back your man, move out!" seeing him beckon his men Ziva said "No, just you, go!" pointing to the gates watching as the man did what his was told before turning to Sarah asking "do you get it now?" getting a nod Ziva turned to the other men saying "well done, go home get some rest" nodding her dismissal of them as another group returned.

Noticing no one missing Ziva walked up to the squad leader asking "what's your name?" looking questioningly at the man in front of her covered in mud and sweat, nodding the man said "Razhan Khan, my lady" standing at attention, smiling Ziva said "go to Akiva" pointing to the woman in question as she beckoned him over, turning to the rest of the men Ziva said "Go home, rest, well done" nodding her dismissal before watching as they tiredly filed out of the area.

Sighing Ziva pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard the next squad exit the survival area, turning Ziva frowned when she saw only two men standing before her, shaking her head Ziva looked for the leader but couldn't find him among the two, walking up to the nearest she asked "where is your leader?" disbelieve evident in her voice, nodding he said "we got dislodged from our squad two days in, my lady, we don't know where our leader is, it's just us, I apologize" sagging his shoulders before answering when Ziva asked "name?" rubbing her forehead "Edward Stark, my lady" standing at attention, nodding Ziva was about to say something when the squad belonging with these men came running out missing four, growling Ziva walked up to the leader grabbed his collar and dragged him to the two men asking "do they belong to you?" motioning to the men, nodding he said "yes, my lady they fell behind" chuckling dryly Ziva tossed the man to the ground saying "get your ass back in there and bring the others back, you have an hour, move it!" pointing to the gate before "the rest of you, go home, rest except you Edward, go to Akiva" pointing to the woman before rubbing her forehead again.

Ziva was about to go back to the other heads when Samuel and Alef walked into the area carrying a comfy chair, an umbrella and a cooler, seeing this Ziva smirked asking "the sun to harsh for you lab rats, Alef?!" pointing to the umbrella, smiling Alef and Samuel walked up to her saying "it's for you, my lady" setting down the chair before starting to set up the umbrella as Ziva asked "why?" glancing at the other heads as they looked on questioningly, looking up Alef said "my lady, may I be frank?" walking up to her, scoffing Ziva said "by all means" motioning the go ahead, nodding he said "you look like shit, you need to rest but I know you have duties but I don't think standing in the sun all day is one of them so take a comfy seat and let them come to you, I'm sure the others will understand when Samuel is done explaining to Akiva, so my lady" motioning to the chair, chuckling Ziva shook her head saying "I appreciate the idea but I can't I have work to do, so no but thank you" smiling fondly only to groan when Akiva called "Ziva, sit down, please so that we can continue" rubbing her forehead Ziva sighed before calling "fine!" before whispering "nice going, using my own mother against me" as she trudged to the chair slumping into it as Alef just chuckled as Samuel joined him behind Ziva's chair just under umbrella.

When the fourth group returned Akiva walked up to Ziva saying "they're missing one but their unit is mixed, any suggestions?" looking down at her clipboard, looking at the men as they stood at attention in front of the other heads Ziva said "they are the ones the others lost, find the leader of this little unit and take him the rest can go" shaking her head negatively when Samuel handed her a bottle, seeing this Akiva said "Alef, give me two bottles of that please?" rubbing her forehead still looking at her clipboard before taking them from the man with a polite nod before saying "now drink your water, Ziva" as she turned heading to the other heads saying "Leader, step forward the rest may go home and rest" tossing a bottle to Khan and another to Edward before joining the others as just one man stayed standing, smiling Akiva asked "name?" looking down at her board before the man could talk Ziva called "Simon get your ass over here!" pointing to her chair earning a chuckle from the man as he nodded to Akiva before turning calling "oh look at that, little Ziva is swearing" as he jogged up to her, reaching her Ziva stood up saying "such a smart ass, how've you been?" hugging him quickly before placing her hand on his shoulder and he mimicking her on the opposite shoulder, nodding Simon said "I've been good, you?" "excellent, who taught you that?" Ziva asked earning a chuckle from Simon as he said "you did, Leu…" he was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat, looking past Simon Ziva saw Akiva and the others behind him looking questioningly at her, clearing her throat Ziva said "oh, guys this is Simon Flander, mossad I served with him in the IDF and Mossad" head slapping him when he scoffed saying "I didn't serve with her the old bag taught me everything I know" "I am younger than you are, Simon" "keep telling yourself that, old lady" "yeah well meet my mother" motioning to Akiva who was just silently observing this scene with a raised eyebrow, "Oh I've…" "Shut up Simon, o…" "can I at least greet her, bossy" Simon said glaring at Ziva before smiling when "will look at that, Oh Ziva look how our boy has grown" rolling her eyes Ziva said "go away Ivan, we're busy!" crossing her arms over her chest when "well I'm not here for you, my love" scoffing Ziva said "well sweetheart, what are you here for?" motioning with her hands when "don't be like that, you know what you do to me, love" Ivan said taking her hands and placing it over his heart.

Watching the scene Akiva rolled her eyes and chuckled when "Yeah I know, they always do this, Io mama, papa can we get going?" motioning with his finger as Akiva started laughing, sighing Ivan shook his head "he sucks the fun out of everything, love, doesn't he?" "yes he does sweetheart" Ziva said solemnly patting Ivan's face before turning serious asking "what can I do for you?" as they turned heading away from the group. Shaking his head Simon groaned collapsing to the ground Indian style saying "I hate it when she does this, just to spite me" "Not everything is about you, Simon, get up out of the dirt" Ziva said nudging his foot before saying "I have to go, Akiva take over please and he has a problem with his mouth" making a gapping motion before turning and following Ivan away as Ivan said "Okay, you need to see this…" shaking her head Akiva turned to Simon who was grumbling to himself, sighing Akiva head slapped him saying "go stand there next to the others" pointing to Edward and Khan, nodding he made to move when "do I also get a bottle of water?" chuckling dryly Akiva grabbed Simon's collar and said "do I look like Ziva to you?" getting a negative Akiva said "now do as I say" tossing him in the direction of the others smirking when Simon said "I take that as a no but now I know where Ziva gets it" trudging to the others winching when Akiva walked past him head slapping him saying "My one year old granddaughter can walk faster than you" before grabbing his collar and tossing him to the others saying "be quiet the next one who speaks won't like the consequences" as the next squad entered the area.

Seeing them Simon said "what the hell happened to th…" before he could finish Akiva growled grabbing his neck she said "I'm really starting to like you, Simon" smirking evilly when "Oh really do I get something special?" hearing this caused a group gasp to erupt as Akiva said "you sure do, Simon" as Ziva came back into the area ignoring this scene, seeing her Simon called "Hi Ziva your mother said she likes me, that's good right?!" frowning when Ziva started laughing as she returned to her chair saying "let's continue, shall we?" catching the clipboard Akiva tossed her as she and Simon exited the area, smirking Ziva said "guys come over here out of the sun" motioning to the umbrella as the a new squad entered the area as Shabel asked "what is she doing to him?" frowning slightly, chuckling Ziva said "you don't want to know, Bell" before asking "Leader and name?" looking down at her clipboard as Shabel said "your mother scares me, Ziva" while the others nodded in agreement, chuckling Ziva said "yeah well, that's my mother now, Gezalle go join Edward and Khan over there please?" pointing to the others as the others just nodded in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

Finishing off for the day a week later Ziva said "I'll be in budget allocation meeting next week so Akiva will take over" gathering up her loose papers, frowning Ivan asked "why?" mimicking everyone else as they gathered up the papers, sighing Ziva said "I'm creating a budget for the squads to insure we don't waste and to remove opportunities for people with long fingers, so I have the lucky duty of going to my father for these meetings and of course we have to calculate your little side project, so I'm jumping for joy, Ivan" earning chuckles from everyone in the room when Ivan said "you need a drink, my friend" patting Ziva's back as they laughed.

Sighing Ziva said "and a smoke, you free tonight, Ivan?" placing a few files into her bag, chuckling Ivan nodded saying "yeah, I'll show you the near completion of my little side project, interested?" smiling proudly, seeing this caused Ziva to say "sure but bring the good stuff, I'm gonna need it" pulling her face making Ivan laugh saying "sure, yo…" "you do realize your mother is standing less than three feet away from you, don't you?" Shabel said motioning to Akiva who was standing next to Ziva and Ivan with an amused look on her face as she picked up the last paper, shrugging Ivan said "why lie, she knows we drink and will probably find out anyway and she doesn't mi…" "okay that was a lie" Ivan said rubbing the back of his head as the others laughed at his antics.

"Anyway, bye guys, Ivan, 8?" Ziva asked slinging her bag over her shoulder as she headed to the door looking questioningly at him, nodding Ivan asked "yeah, where are you going?" glancing at Akiva at his side, smirking Ziva said "I still have work to do" "Like what?" "I have to prep myself for my visit with Daddy, I'll see ya later" Ziva said waving as she disappeared from the room. Chuckling Ivan said "Well, see ya later momma" kissing Akiva's cheek before waving to the others as he too left the room.

Akiva was picking up her bag when "you know they're going to get wasted, don't you?" looking up she saw a smirking Nathan leaning against the desk next to her, smirking Akiva said "Goodnight" nodding to the others before vanishing out of the room, chuckling Nathan followed the others out of the room laughing when Anna said "do you remember the time they climbed onto of the school's roof and drank the whole day?" amusement evident in her voice, chuckling Ethan said "yeah, Akiva had to come get them" "Yeah they couldn't sit for a week, she beat the hell out of them" Sarah said laughing when Gimil said "they never learned because the next month they stole her smokes, those two" laughing with the others as they exited the building.

When Ivan arrived at the Medical building around 8 he was meet by the site of Ziva dressed in a lose fitting long sleeve sweater and lose fitting jeans, leaning against the closed doors smoking, chuckling Ivan asked "you couldn't wait for me, Ziva?" holding up the few bottles of alcohol he was carrying, shrugging Ziva said "I wasn't sure Teresa would actually let you come, so" taking a puff of her smoke, chuckling Ivan said "yeah me either but momma is keeping her entertained so" taking a cigarette from the pack Ziva was holding out, chuckling Ziva said "Ah well shall we, sweetheart?" motioning with her smoke holding hand to the door.

Chuckling Ivan lit his smoke before saying "sure, love let's go" as he pushed open the doors for Ziva. Walking inside revealed a momentarily dark room before Ivan switched on the lights saying "Ta-Da" motioning to a bright white entryway leading to a with desk counter that sat between to doorways that lead farther into the building, against the wall stood a few white chair standing on a white tiled floor with white floors, smirking Ziva said "please tell me the whole building doesn't look like this?" motioning to the all the white.

Scoffing playfully Ivan said "Of course not this is just the receptionist area, through that hallways are the baby ward, ICU and recovery rooms, on your left and on your right is the surgical wards with a hall leading directly into the ICU, in the back are the break rooms and rehab wards with everything you need to make a speedy recovery, I'm even thinking about adding a recovering center for Alcoholi…" "that be hypocritical wouldn't you say, Ivan?" Ziva said laughing when Ivan just shrugged saying "you're one to talk" nodding Ziva asked "how much is this costing me?" taking a bottle of wine from Ivan, chuckling Ivan said "a couple of million" opening a beer for himself.

Nodding Ziva said "good to know, so where's your office?" motioning with her hand as she placed another smoke in her mouth, smiling proudly Ivan said "in the right hallway the first door to your left, wanna see it?" taking a sip of his beer, smiling Ziva nodded saying "lead the way, my friend" waving with her hand before following Ivan into the right hallway chuckling when Ivan stubbed his toe against the wall.

Around midnight Ziva and Ivan stumbled out of the building laughing, chuckling Ziva pointed at Ivan's pants saying "Someone wetted themselves" before bursting out into hysterics with Ivan, chuckling Ivan said "I'm not the only one" leaning against the wall as he pointed at Ziva's pants, looking down Ziva groaned saying "Ah come on, I liked this pants!" before slipping as she collapsed to the ground with a thump, laughing Ivan leaned forward to help Ziva up but failed when he joined her on the floor moments later, laughing breathlessly Ziva said "we're gonna feel this tomorrow" staring at the stars with Ivan, nodding Ivan said "yeah" wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they continued to lay in the dirt.

Ziva was awoken by a steady pat against her forehead, groaning Ziva cracked open her eyes to see a big blue eyed Michael looking at her, sighing Ziva grabbed her head saying "hi Mickey" before groaning again at the pounding in her head as Michael said "grandma, Aunt Ziva's awake" causing Ziva to groan even more as she raised her head to see a smirking Akiva sitting on a couch, legs crossed as she stared straight at her, still holding her head Ziva laid back onto the carpet groaning when Michael climbed up her chest saying "you gotta get up Aunt Ziva, mama's making breakfast" as he started patting her cheek making Ziva groan some more saying "let me die in peace, Mickey" as she placed her arm over her eyes.

Smiling Akiva pick Michael up saying "come on Ziva, you have to go to work" nudging Ziva's foot, groaning Ziva made to protest but was stopped when she jumped up rushing to the bathroom while Akiva just laughed heading to the kitchen with Michael. Reaching it Akiva saw Teresa moving around the kitchen with Natalia in her arms, smiling Akiva watched as Michael said "mama, aunt Ziva is awake" from his position in her arms, sighing Teresa said "yeah, probably in the bathroom with your father" earning a chuckle from Akiva as she placed Michael at the table next to his sister.

Akiva and Teresa were sitting at the table with Michael and Natalia when a groaning Ziva and Ivan came into the room holding their heads, slumping into her chair next to Akiva Ziva said "I'm calling in sick to…" she was interrupted by a head slap from Akiva, groaning Ziva glared at Akiva saying "Ivan, what a kind mother we have, don't you think?" rubbing her head while Ivan nodded in agreement before winching when Teresa head slapped him as well.

Scowling Ziva said "lovely" slumping into her chair, smirking Akiva glanced at Ziva saying "it's your own fault Ziva, stop sulking" rolling her eyes when Ziva said "sulking?" an indignant expression evident on her face, frowning Ziva took a piece of toast saying "I'm going" walking out of the room only to come back moments later, smirking Ivan tossed Ziva a second piece saying "have a good day" as she winked at him before disappearing calling "Bye, momma, guys!" before the sound of the door closing was heard.

Ziva was walking home from her father's cottage later that afternoon when the sound of fighting caught her attention, frowning Ziva took a quick left around her father's cottage to an abandoned part of the manor only to scowl when she saw five teenage boy, kicking a small object on the floor who only yelped and whimpered as they continued kicking it, coming closer reveal the object on the floor to be a small boy, seeing this caused Ziva to rush up yelling "Stop this!" before watching as they boys suddenly took off in different directions, deciding to let them go for now Ziva rushed to the boy's side only to gasp when she recognized the boy as little Rob.

Check him for vitals and finding a pulse elected a sigh of relieve from Ziva before she quickly picked up Rob's limp form making a few signs saying "vanish" before she and Rob disappeared into thin air.

Akiva was in the middle of discussing restricted zones with the other heads and Ivan when a scowling Ziva appeared on the table out of nowhere, she was about to say something when Ziva grabbed Ivan's shoulder saying "vanish" before disappearing again as Ethan stood up saying "we have a problem, she's covered in blood" pointing to the spot where she had stood, seeing small patches of blood on the table caused Akiva to quickly say "Follow vanish" before she too disappeared. Looking at the others Nathan said "Hospital, Sector C, let's go" as they too quickly vanished.

Reaching the hospital Akiva saw Ziva sitting calmly on one of the chairs in the receptionist area, her shirt covered in blood along with her hands, rushing to her side Akiva asked "Ziva, you alright, where is Ivan?" a bit of panic evident in her voice as she kneeled down in front of Ziva, sighing Ziva said "it's not mine, Rob's" motioning to her hands, frowning Akiva asked "Rob, little Rob?" pulling out a tissue for Ziva to wipe some blood off of her face, nodding her thank you Ziva said "yes" "what happened?" "I don't know, when I got there I saw five teenage boys, kicking the crap out of him" Ziva said as the other heads came rushing into the hospital, seeing them Akiva said "It's not Ziva" "then who is it?" "Rob" "little Rob, what happened?" Nathan asked as they walked up to Akiva and Ziva moments before a frowning Teresa with a crying Michael came rushing into the building.

Seeing Ziva and the others Teresa said "Ziva, come quick, Rob's been atta…" "I know, what's wrong with Michael?" Ziva asked walking up to her with Akiva, sighing Teresa asked "is he okay?" before watching as Ziva said "I don't know, Ivan's looking after him now, do you know what happened?" "No but, Michael came rushing home crying, yelling something about Rob being attacked and that I should do something, when I got there with Michael, Rob was gone" Teresa said kissing a still crying Michael's head, nodding Ziva turned to Michael asking "Mickey, can you tell me what happened to Rob, it will help me catch the people that did this, please?" rubbing Michael's back.

Sniffling Michael nodded saying "we were playing in the garden when these boys from Ali's school came up to us saying rude things to Rob about his mommy who dead last week and stuff and when Rob said they were lying they started punching and kicking him, I tried to help but he said I should go get help, so I went to get papa but he wasn't there, I was too late now he's gone!" starting to cry again, smiling sadly Ziva said "No, Mickey his not gone, your daddy is looking after him and his going to be just fine, okay but in the mean time can you tell me what these boys looked like, eyes, hair, names, anything?" looking reassuringly at the sniffling boy.

Clutching his mother's shirt Michael said "this one boy had a cut on his face, over his right eye and the other called him, Mark I think, I'm not sure, I'm sorry Aunty Ziva" looking like he was about to cry again, smiling brightly Ziva patted Michael's head saying "No little Mike, you did great so why don't you go buy yourself a soda right over there, okay?" giving the little boy some money before watching as Teresa placed him on the ground, holding his hand as they headed to the vending machine.

Turning back to the others Ziva said "I want them found, I don't care what you have to do, find them, beating up a little boy is inexcusable" before watching as they nodded quickly leaving the hospital as Ziva returned to her seat, sighing Akiva sat down next to Ziva asking "you okay?" wrapping her arm around Ziva's shoulders, nodding Ziva said "yeah, I'm fine, I didn't know his mother dead, who's looking after him if she's gone?" as Teresa and Michael joined them on the chairs, taking a sip from his soda Michael said "he looks after himself" leaning into his mother's side.

"What, why isn't anyone taking care of him, he is three how can he look after himself?" Ziva asked a small bit of anger evident in her voice, sighing Teresa said "I didn't know but the fact of who his father was probably didn't help him, so when he gets out I think he'll go to the orphanage, which won't be an improvement on his current life, it's sad to say" smiling sadly at Ziva and Akiva. Nodding Ziva settled down in her chair saying "We'll see" softly to herself as she leaned her head against the walk staring at the ceiling.

It wasn't until four hours later when a smiling Ivan came into the room saying "He is going to be okay!" proudly, jumping up Ziva asked "where is he?" almost sounding pleadingly, smiling Ivan said "in recovery, he has had quiet an ordeal, he has a broken arm, concussion, four broken ribs and a cracked radius and clavicle, his one lucky boy that you found him, he had severe internal bleeding but his is going to make it with some TLC from his mothe…" "She's dead" "what, when?" "last week" "well we can look after him for the next two weeks here but after that he…" "No, I'll take hi…" "Ziv…" "I know what you're gonna say, so don't, I'll look after him when he gets out okay?" "Ziva he needs a permanent home not just a place to crash, sen…" "I'm taking him, if I have to I'll even adopt him, permanent enough for you, Ivan?" "you're serious about this" "Dead, now where is he?" Ziva said a determined look in her eyes.

Sighing Ivan said "Recovery, first door on your right, right hallway" motioning with his hands, nodding her thank you Ziva slipped past him, disappearing down the right hallway as Teresa said "well that was sudden" looking between Akiva and Ivan who were having a silent conversation, shaking his head Ivan said "no, Ziva doesn't do spare of the moment" "yes, she's probably been thinking about this since you mentioned the orphanage four hours ago" Akiva said rubbing her forehead, sighing she asked "you worried she'll dump him on you, Akiva?" looking questioningly at her, smiling Akiva said "she wouldn't do that, I'm worried about the situation, she has a girlfriend in America who doesn't even know about us and now she is getting a son, that's too many lives even for Ziva, she's gonna have to give one up" sitting down in her original chair.

Smiling brightly Michael asked "so is Rob gonna become my cousin, that's awesome, I can't wait to tell him, he really likes her, this is so cool, grandma your getting a new grandson, isn't that great?" running up to his grandma, chuckling at his excitement Akiva patted his head saying "Yes, little boy, wanna go see your cousin?" as she picked him up laughing when he squealed for joy as they headed to Rob's recovery room.

Reaching it they saw Ziva with her back to them sitting next to Rob's bed holding his little hand while she talked on her phone saying "No, I'm not fine my love" sighing "No, it's just been a long day and I miss you… come on you know I can't tell you… I didn't call to argue with you, my love… fine, I'll talk to you later, bye… No I'm not upset with you, I love you, so what's going on over there?" chuckling before "That's nice slacking off when you should be working… that's low, how many caff pows have you had today… No I'm not your mother… we would hope so, that would be awkward… tell Tim I say he should keep his hands to himself… Jealous me, of course I am… Oh really, I can hon… yes it is… my love I have to go, I'll call you later, I love you… okay I promise, bye" hanging up before saying "Mickey, wanna came sit by me?" not turning to them as the little boy wiggled out of his grandma's arms saying "Aunt Ziva this is so awesome, Rob's gonna be my cousin, that's so cool!" climbing into Ziva's lap as Akiva, Ivan and Teresa walked into the room, smiling at the boy's happiness.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was sitting in a small restaurant that the Manor owned in town surrounded by guards as they scanned through their menus in search of something to order when Ziva looked down at a frowning Rob who was looking confused at the menu like he didn't recognize the words on the menu, realizing what was wrong Ziva slowly leaned down saying "it's alright, little boy, just look at the pictures and tell me which one you want" "no I can read, don't worry" Rob said trying to make as if he could read, knowing his was lying Ziva said "I'm sure you can but I usually just look at the pictures and if it looks good I show it to grandma and she orders for me, it just easier that way, little boy okay?" motioning with her hand as she placed her arm around Rob's shoulders.

Glancing around at the others who were all looking kindly at him Rob nodded saying "grandma, I like this one" pointing to a picture of Ravioli and mince as he showed it to Akiva who just nodded saying "good choice little boy" smiling proudly at the boy as Ziva patted his back while Michael turned to his father saying "daddy, I want what Rob is taking please?" before turning to Rob smiling brightly as his father beckoned the waiter over saying "everyone ready?" before smirking when Ziva smirked at Akiva saying "momma I want this one" pointing to a picture of a chicken salad while Akiva smiled at her antics nodding before laughing when Rob said "that's disgusting, mama, take something good like this" pointing to a picture of a seafood pizza.

Chuckling Ziva said "yes but I'm watching my figure I don't want to look like Ivan, you know" which earned her a playful shove from the man as the rest laughed while Akiva gave their orders to the waiter who was just smiling at their antics. Leaning back into Ziva's chest Rob watched as Michael turned to his father asking "daddy can we get dessert as well, please?" climbing into his dad's lap an action which earned an amused look from Akiva as Ivan said "sure budd…" "Rob, we can get dessert, what do you want?" Michael asked jumping out of Ivan's lap turning to Rob who said "I don't kn…" "Aunt Ziva can Rob have some dessert please?" Michael said not listening to Rob who just turned to Ziva looking pleadingly at her.

"sure, Mickey, now sit down please, you're standing on my hand" Ziva said grimacing at Michael looked down at his shoe covered foot that was indeed standing on Ziva's hand while the others laughed. Smiling sheepishly Michael removed his foot saying "sorry, Aunt Ziva" looking apologetically at her, smiling Ziva flexed her hand saying "no big deal, I just can't feel my fingers" dramatically making the others burst out in hysterics as Michael took her hand saying "I'm sorry, I'll kiss it better for you, Aunt Ziva" gently kissing each finger before playfully glaring when Rob shoved him off saying "get of my mother's hand, she's too old for you, Mickey" not seeing Ziva's indignant expression before she said "hey, I'm not that old" "well, Ziva, Mickey's not into cougars you know" "you freaking pervert" "look who's talking Ziva" "what are you insinuating?" "nothing old lady" "take that back, I'm younger than you are" "by a day, Ziva" "I'm still younger, old man" "whatever old lady" "you two sound like a bunch of savages" "sorry momma" Ivan and Ziva said in unisons while the others continued laughing at their antics.

When their food came an hour later Ziva took Rob's plate saying "be careful it's hot, okay?" placing his hand lightly on the hot plate so that his understood before giving him his spoon and napkin. Ziva was eating her salad when a piece of pasta struck her in the face seemingly out of nowhere, looking up stunned she was greeted by the site of Akiva biting her lip in an effort not to laugh while everyone else started laughing at Ziva's stunned face as Rob said "sorry mama, it slipped" motioning to his spoon, wiping the pasta of her face with her napkin Ziva said "it's okay, little boy just try to keep your food in your plate, okay?" motioning to his plate as he nodded returning to his food.

Rob was happily eating his pasta with Michael sitting next to him when another piece of food struck Ziva in the face, inhaling deeply Ziva glanced at Ivan and was about to say something when Rob said "it wasn't me this time, I swear" going into panic as he tried to prove his innocence's, seeing the panic in his eyes Ziva said "don't worry, little boy, I know who did it and I'll get you for this later Ivan" giving Ivan a knowing look while she stroked a sighing Rob's back trying to relax him, she was about to say some more when Alef came rushing up to her saying "my lady, we have an emergency, I'm very sorry, I wouldn't have interrupted if i…" "Alef stop rambling, I'm coming" Ziva said a slight bit of irritation evident in her voice, sighing Alef nodded before watching as Ziva stood saying "momm…?" "it's okay, I'll tuck him in and be safe" Akiva said giving her the look as she gave Rob a kiss on the head saying "see ya later little boy, bye guys" as she moved out of her seat saying "someone better be dying or someone is going to die tod…" disappearing out of the restaurant with Alef.

Looking confused Rob turned to Levi asked "where she going, we're still eating?" confusion evident in his voice, smiling sadly Levi said "Ziva has to go work but I'll tell you what, let's get her some dessert in take away, she'll really appreciate it, little boy" wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder as he reluctantly nodded while the others silently continued eating.

Walking into the house two hours later with a groggy Rob in her arms Akiva said "Levi please put Ziva's dessert in the frig while I put this one to bed?" patting her son's head before heading to Ziva's bedroom while her children slumped onto the living room couch tiredly. Walking into Ziva's room Akiva saw Rob's pajamas laid out on the bed for him, smiling Akiva placed the boy on the bed asking "Robby, want me to help you or you want to dress yourself?" chuckling when the only response she got from the sleepy boy was him raising his arms compliantly. After dressing him quickly Akiva placed the now awake boy under Ziva's covers asking "story?" as she sat down next to him on Ziva's bed, nodding eagerly Rob said "yes please?" looking expectantly at Akiva.

Nodding Akiva asked "what stories does Ziva usually tell you?" "about the time she was young, last night she told me about the time she tied Ivan to a tree with a bad word written on his forehead, did that really happen, grandma?" "yes, it did, she left him there for a week, okay let's see what we have" Akiva said pursing her lips in thought before saying "okay when Ziva and Ivan was 16 they graduated from the academy which you'll be attending next year anyway, being first in their graduate class they had to give speeches at the graduation ceremony but Ziva and Ivan went out partying the previous night which made them miss the entire ceremony only arriving in time to give their speeches after the principle had called them out twice, they we're so disheveled they were still flattening their hair and clothes when Ziva began to give her speech, th…" "you remember that?" "How could I forget, Ziva, everything sorted now?" Akiva asked patting the sleeping boy's head before turning to Ziva who was leaning against the doorframe.

Nodding Ziva said "yes, the others are already in bed, so don't worry" following Akiva into the living room as she said "have you seen Rob's back?" "Yes, I have but he can't read or write either, I'm thinking about getting him tutor or something and having some tests done to see if his healthy mentally and physically, I don't know, any suggestions, momma?" "getting some tests done, can help you determine where Rob needs some extra help but I would suggest not giving him a tutor just yet, Rob is afraid of being thought of as stupid so, you'll have to teach him the basics, just until he enters the academy and then you can get him a tutor but it's just a suggestion" "yeah, anyway tomorrow I'm finally having those meeting with my father, so wish me luck momma" Ziva said kissing Akiva's cheek as the other woman said "goodnight, Ziva sleep well" "sleep well, momma" Ziva said disappearing down the hall as Akiva stayed in the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was sitting in a small restaurant that the Manor owned in town surrounded by guards as they scanned through their menus in search of something to order when Ziva looked down at a frowning Rob who was looking confused at the menu like he didn't recognize the words on the menu, realizing what was wrong Ziva slowly leaned down saying "it's alright, little boy, just look at the pictures and tell me which one you want" "no I can read, don't worry" Rob said trying to make as if he could read, knowing his was lying Ziva said "I'm sure you can but I usually just look at the pictures and if it looks good I show it to grandma and she orders for me, it just easier that way, little boy okay?" motioning with her hand as she placed her arm around Rob's shoulders.

Glancing around at the others who were all looking kindly at him Rob nodded saying "grandma, I like this one" pointing to a picture of Ravioli and mince as he showed it to Akiva who just nodded saying "good choice little boy" smiling proudly at the boy as Ziva patted his back while Michael turned to his father saying "daddy, I want what Rob is taking please?" before turning to Rob smiling brightly as his father beckoned the waiter over saying "everyone ready?" before smirking when Ziva smirked at Akiva saying "momma I want this one" pointing to a picture of a chicken salad while Akiva smiled at her antics nodding before laughing when Rob said "that's disgusting, mama, take something good like this" pointing to a picture of a seafood pizza.

Chuckling Ziva said "yes but I'm watching my figure I don't want to look like Ivan, you know" which earned her a playful shove from the man as the rest laughed while Akiva gave their orders to the waiter who was just smiling at their antics. Leaning back into Ziva's chest Rob watched as Michael turned to his father asking "daddy can we get dessert as well, please?" climbing into his dad's lap an action which earned an amused look from Akiva as Ivan said "sure budd…" "Rob, we can get dessert, what do you want?" Michael asked jumping out of Ivan's lap turning to Rob who said "I don't kn…" "Aunt Ziva can Rob have some dessert please?" Michael said not listening to Rob who just turned to Ziva looking pleadingly at her.

"sure, Mickey, now sit down please, you're standing on my hand" Ziva said grimacing at Michael looked down at his shoe covered foot that was indeed standing on Ziva's hand while the others laughed. Smiling sheepishly Michael removed his foot saying "sorry, Aunt Ziva" looking apologetically at her, smiling Ziva flexed her hand saying "no big deal, I just can't feel my fingers" dramatically making the others burst out in hysterics as Michael took her hand saying "I'm sorry, I'll kiss it better for you, Aunt Ziva" gently kissing each finger before playfully glaring when Rob shoved him off saying "get of my mother's hand, she's too old for you, Mickey" not seeing Ziva's indignant expression before she said "hey, I'm not that old" "well, Ziva, Mickey's not into cougars you know" "you freaking pervert" "look who's talking Ziva" "what are you insinuating?" "nothing old lady" "take that back, I'm younger than you are" "by a day, Ziva" "I'm still younger, old man" "whatever old lady" "you two sound like a bunch of savages" "sorry momma" Ivan and Ziva said in unisons while the others continued laughing at their antics.

When their food came an hour later Ziva took Rob's plate saying "be careful it's hot, okay?" placing his hand lightly on the hot plate so that his understood before giving him his spoon and napkin. Ziva was eating her salad when a piece of pasta struck her in the face seemingly out of nowhere, looking up stunned she was greeted by the site of Akiva biting her lip in an effort not to laugh while everyone else started laughing at Ziva's stunned face as Rob said "sorry mama, it slipped" motioning to his spoon, wiping the pasta of her face with her napkin Ziva said "it's okay, little boy just try to keep your food in your plate, okay?" motioning to his plate as he nodded returning to his food.

Rob was happily eating his pasta with Michael sitting next to him when another piece of food struck Ziva in the face, inhaling deeply Ziva glanced at Ivan and was about to say something when Rob said "it wasn't me this time, I swear" going into panic as he tried to prove his innocence's, seeing the panic in his eyes Ziva said "don't worry, little boy, I know who did it and I'll get you for this later Ivan" giving Ivan a knowing look while she stroked a sighing Rob's back trying to relax him, she was about to say some more when Alef came rushing up to her saying "my lady, we have an emergency, I'm very sorry, I wouldn't have interrupted if i…" "Alef stop rambling, I'm coming" Ziva said a slight bit of irritation evident in her voice, sighing Alef nodded before watching as Ziva stood saying "momm…?" "it's okay, I'll tuck him in and be safe" Akiva said giving her the look as she gave Rob a kiss on the head saying "see ya later little boy, bye guys" as she moved out of her seat saying "someone better be dying or someone is going to die tod…" disappearing out of the restaurant with Alef.

Looking confused Rob turned to Levi asked "where she going, we're still eating?" confusion evident in his voice, smiling sadly Levi said "Ziva has to go work but I'll tell you what, let's get her some dessert in take away, she'll really appreciate it, little boy" wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder as he reluctantly nodded while the others silently continued eating.

Walking into the house two hours later with a groggy Rob in her arms Akiva said "Levi please put Ziva's dessert in the frig while I put this one to bed?" patting her son's head before heading to Ziva's bedroom while her children slumped onto the living room couch tiredly. Walking into Ziva's room Akiva saw Rob's pajamas laid out on the bed for him, smiling Akiva placed the boy on the bed asking "Robby, want me to help you or you want to dress yourself?" chuckling when the only response she got from the sleepy boy was him raising his arms compliantly. After dressing him quickly Akiva placed the now awake boy under Ziva's covers asking "story?" as she sat down next to him on Ziva's bed, nodding eagerly Rob said "yes please?" looking expectantly at Akiva.

Nodding Akiva asked "what stories does Ziva usually tell you?" "about the time she was young, last night she told me about the time she tied Ivan to a tree with a bad word written on his forehead, did that really happen, grandma?" "yes, it did, she left him there for a week, okay let's see what we have" Akiva said pursing her lips in thought before saying "okay when Ziva and Ivan was 16 they graduated from the academy which you'll be attending next year anyway, being first in their graduate class they had to give speeches at the graduation ceremony but Ziva and Ivan went out partying the previous night which made them miss the entire ceremony only arriving in time to give their speeches after the principle had called them out twice, they we're so disheveled they were still flattening their hair and clothes when Ziva began to give her speech, th…" "you remember that?" "How could I forget, Ziva, everything sorted now?" Akiva asked patting the sleeping boy's head before turning to Ziva who was leaning against the doorframe.

Nodding Ziva said "yes, the others are already in bed, so don't worry" following Akiva into the living room as she said "have you seen Rob's back?" "Yes, I have but he can't read or write either, I'm thinking about getting him tutor or something and having some tests done to see if his healthy mentally and physically, I don't know, any suggestions, momma?" "getting some tests done, can help you determine where Rob needs some extra help but I would suggest not giving him a tutor just yet, Rob is afraid of being thought of as stupid so, you'll have to teach him the basics, just until he enters the academy and then you can get him a tutor but it's just a suggestion" "yeah, anyway tomorrow I'm finally having those meeting with my father, so wish me luck momma" Ziva said kissing Akiva's cheek as the other woman said "goodnight, Ziva sleep well" "sleep well, momma" Ziva said disappearing down the hall as Akiva stayed in the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alef, I'll be back around two, please bring Rob to my office then" Ziva said giving the little boy to the man as Rob said "bye mama" waving to her as she waved swiftly leaving the Sitcom room to go to her father's cottage for the budget allocation meetings. Alef and Rob were playing on the ground an hour later while Samuel worked on some of the computers when two high ranking men came into the room saying "Alef step away from the boy" walking up to them menacingly, seeing this prompted Alef to pick the boy up protectively saying "I think you better leave, this is the head's son, harming him is treason" "we don't care, this boy is nothing but trouble, now step away or we'll cut you down as well!" the high ranking members said entering dragon mode.

Growling Alef and Samuel enter dragon mode as well saying "I will not tell you again, leave now!" as Samuel stepped in front of them shielding the boy from their gaze as they said "he's better off dead, step away!" advancing on the two men protecting Rob who by now was crying as he clutched Alef's shirt. The two men were about to attack when Akiva in dragon mode entered the room growling as she grabbed both by the neck incapacitating them with a single blow as Rob yelled "grandma!" tears still streaming down his face as Alef reseeded his dragon stroking his back in an effort to calm him down.

Reseeding moments later Akiva threw the men on the ground saying "Samuel, go get Ziva, she'll want to know about this, hurry" as she took the still crying Rob from Alef, smiling fondly at the man who just nodded saying "she's gonna kill them, isn't she?" "well, Alef they did attack her son, that's treason, right?" Akiva said earning a rare smirk from the man as he nodded at her while she kissed Rob's head saying "they're gone little boy, Ziva's gonna be here any moment now, Shh" rocking slightly as she continued to stroke his back as she and Alef sat down on sitcom chairs that Ziva mounted.

They were still sitting in the chair minutes later when a livid Ziva came into the room asking "what the hell happened?" as she stepped over the fallen men going to Akiva who was holding Rob out for her to take as Alef said "I was playing with master Rob when these two men came in trying to kill him before Samuel or I could make a move to defend him lady Akiva came into the room taking care of them, my lady" before watching as Ziva sighed kissing a sniffling Rob's head saying "get rid of them, Alef" before turning, climbing over the men's bodies as she swiftly left stroking Rob's back as she said "thank you" disappearing around the corner heading to her office.

Frowning Alef asked "no disrespect but why is she thanking us, my lady?" looking questioningly at Akiva who just smirked saying "because she is thankful, Alef, why else?" earning a smirk from the man who said "my lady, perhaps you should follow, lady Ziva's upset, she'll need her mother" nodding respectfully, raising an eyebrow Akiva said "I'm not her m…" "No, my lady but you're the closest we'll ever come to head mother" "who told you that?" "lady Ziva did, my lady" "you are loyal, a good quality to have and it's Akiva, not lady and I'm sure if Ziva told you I'm her mother, she has more than a few times told you not to call her lady, Alef" Akiva said looking knowingly at the man, smirking Alef nodded saying "old habits, my lady" earning a chuckle from Akiva who nodded saying "well done guys, Samuel, Akiva, not lady understood?" "yes, my lady" "I give up" Akiva said nodding to them as she started leaving saying "get rid of them, please?" disappearing around the corner to go to Ziva's office while the men in the previous room started getting rid of the fallen men.

Reaching her office moments later Ziva asked "you okay, little boy?" setting him down on the couch as she kneeled down in front of him, scanning his small body for any injuries as he sniffled nodding his head slowly. Smiling Ziva patted his head saying "good boy, Rob can you read or write, be honest, I won't laugh?" getting a reluctant negative Ziva said "okay, from now on until you join the academy next year, you'll come sit with me and I'll teach you how to read and write" seeing him moving to argue Ziva quickly continued "only for two hours a day and then you can play with Michael or Alef or whoever but we'll work the two hours you sit here, okay and I won't laugh at you if you make a mistake, I promise, okay?"getting a slow nod Ziva said "okay, I'll teach you Hebrew and English and I'm telling you now, I will not tolerate laziness, understand?" getting another nod Ziva said "okay, we'll start by writing your name, do you know how to spell it properly?" getting a negative as she moved Rob from her couch to behind her desk saying "Okay, here's a pencil and paper and the spelling of your name, I want you to write it out 20 times, when you done come show me, I'll check it okay?" getting a groan and a nod Ziva shook her head taking a few files from her desk before sitting down on the couch as Akiva came into the room.

Sitting down next to Ziva Akiva asked "what is he doing?" motioning to the intensely frowning Rob behind Ziva's desk, looking up from the file she was reading Ziva said "his learning how to write his name, momma" glancing at the boy as he mumbled to himself before returning her attention back to the file in her hands, nodding Akiva moved to Rob, placing him in her lap as she sat down in the chair watching what he was writing as she asked "how are you feeling Ziva?" not looking up from the boy's writing. Chuckling Ziva said "I don't know, you?" turning a page in her file as Akiva said "I'm fine" before adding "no Robby that's a Z, a R looks like this" as she gently took the pencil from Rob demonstrating before returning it to the boy who just nodded before continuing this time not confusing his Z and R.

Looking at Akiva with Rob Ziva said "why does this keep happening, every time I turn my back, momma?" "because they are too afraid to take you head on but you have to make sure your back is just as strong as you front that way they won't have any opportunity to strike, understand?" "yes but how do I do that?" "well, Samuel and Alef was a good start, try getting more people like that" "you like them, don't you momma?" "they are loyal and that is worth more than all the gold in Africa, Ziva never forget that" "I won't" Ziva said turning another page in her file as Akiva continued helping Rob with his writing.


	17. Chapter 17

Ziva was again standing on the table in the conference room with Akiva and the other heads looking at her with amusement evident in their faces, ignoring their expressions Ziva said "so the budget has been figured out but I need everyone to review it and improve if needed before I finalize it on Friday, if you don't and you need something, I'm gonna laugh at you and say too bad, so please really look at it, okay?" getting nine nods Ziva said "okay, the ne…" "My lady, Lady Teresa needs to see you immediately!" Alef called bursting through the doors, raising an eyebrow Ziva turned to Ivan asking "what did I do now?" as she jumped off the table looking questioningly at a frowning Ivan.

Shrugging Ivan said "beats me" before watching as Ziva walked to the door, she was about to leave when Alef said "lord Ivan needs to come as well, it's urgent" the seriousness evident in his voice as he motioned to the man who slowly stood up walking up to them saying "Ziva what the hell did you do?" "fuck you Ivan, let's go, sorry momma" Ziva said waving sheepishly at Akiva who was glaring at her before quickly rushing from the room as the others laughed at her antics.

Reaching the entry way of the building moments later with Alef they saw a frantic Teresa pacing the hallway with a crying Natalia in her arms, seeing this caused Ivan and Ziva to run to her asking "what's wrong?" looking questioningly at her, running her hand through her hair Teresa said "Michael and Rob are missing" the panic evident in her voice. Scowling Ziva asked "where did you see them last, Teresa?" keeping calm, inhaling deeply as Ivan took her hand Teresa said "they were playing outside in the garden, I was watching them when I turned to get Natalia's bottle when I looked back up, they were gone, I looked everywhere I can't find them, Ivan pleas…" "It's okay, we'll find them, they're probably just off playing somewhere, so go ho…" "No, I'm staying here" Teresa said determinedly as Ziva turned to Alef saying "go get Akiva, shut down the manor, I want it search from top to bottom" a bit of panic evident in her voice as Alef nodded quickly rushing back to the conference room.

Turning back to Ivan and Teresa Ziva said "Teresa when Alef gets back, show him where you last saw them, okay?" getting a nod Ziva jogged from the room saying "to go find my son and nephew" when Ivan asked her where she was going. Sighing Ivan kissed his wife's head saying "it's going to be okay, love" hugging her to him when she started crying as sirens, intercom voices and yelling could be heard coming from inside and outside of the building, making Natalia cry harder.

Ivan was still holding his wife as she cried when Akiva, Alef and Samuel came rushing up to them, seeing his mother Ivan said "I have to go, love stay with momma, I love you and I'll bring our children home, I promise" kissing Teresa before giving her to Akiva as he quickly jogged from the room to go look for the kids. Feeling Akiva's arms wrap around her and Natalia Teresa said "Ziva said I should show you guys where I saw Michael and Rob last" sniffling, nodding Akiva asked "where is Ziva?" leading Teresa and the two men from the building where they were meet by the site of hundreds of people rushing around calling or looking for the boys.

Rubbing her forehead Teresa said "she left to go look for them" the panic still evident in her voice, nodding Akiva asked "did you notice anything out of the ordinary, Teresa?" glancing around her as a few men passed her, nodding respectfully at them before continuing their search for the boys. Rubbing her forehead Teresa said "no, I bring Michael and Natalia to play here every day, he has never wondered off before" beginning to panic again, seeing this Akiva patted her back saying "we're going to find them, Teresa so try to keep calm and think back, did you see anything, you don't usually see?" looking intently at the woman.

"there was these two men that just kept standing there" Teresa said pointing to a spot on the edge of the garden as they reached it, nodding Akiva motioned for Alef and Samuel to go look as she asked "what did these men look like, Teresa?" walking further into the garden as Teresa said "they had… uhm, they had a insignia on their shirts and the one man had a peculiar eagle Tattoo on his left ar…" "I found something!" a man yelled a few yards outside the garden near the gravestones under a big oak tree.

Rushing to the man Teresa gasped when she saw a little black sneaker that she recognized as Michael's, stopping dead in her tracks Teresa placed her hand over her mouth while Akiva took the shoe saying "Alef, examine it, the rest continue searching" giving the shoe to Alef who immediately began to examine it before suddenly stopping when he saw everyone surrounding him except Akiva and Teresa was kneeling, looking up he saw a scowling Ziva and Ivan walking up to them asking "is that Michael's shoe?" a bit of panic evident in their voices as they motioned to the shoe in Alef's hand.

Sighing Akiva nodded saying "yes, Alef is examining it and Teresa said she saw two men hanging around the garden today one had the Jovany insignia on his arm and they had some sort of insignia on their shirt, Teresa?" looking questioningly at the woman who was in full blown panic. Seeing this prompted Ziva to call "Teresa!" startling the woman before adding "you with us?" getting a silent nod "okay, Samuel go show Teresa the insignias and let's see if she recognize it, Teresa, you okay with this?" getting a soft yes Ziva said "okay, momma?" looking pleadingly at Akiva.

"okay, continue the search!" Akiva called making everyone except Ziva, Ivan, Teresa and Alef and Samuel jump into action as they started looking for the boys again, "Samuel take Teresa, go" Akiva said motioning to the headquarters before watching as Samuel walked up to Teresa saying "my lady, do you mind?" motioning to the girl in her arms, sighing Teresa looked at her husband who just nodded before reluctantly giving Samuel the little girl as he lead her to the headquarters.

After watching them leave Akiva turned to Ziva and Ivan, pulling them to her saying "everything, is going to be fine, I promise you" kissing their heads before she turned to Alef asking "do you have anything, Alef?" looking expectantly at the man who just smiled saying "yes, my lady, there's some bloo…" "what?" "Ziva, let him finish" "blood but it's not lord Michael or Rob's, it belongs to someone else" "which means?" "they fought back Ivan" Ziva said nodding to Alef as Ivan sighed saying "Ziva, let's go" walking away to go look for the boys with Ziva following closely while Akiva nodded to Alef her thank you.

Rubbing his forehead an hour later Ivan said "when I get the man who took our children, I'm gonna kill him, painfully slow" "Yeah, get in line, it's a long list" "really who else?" "momma, your wife, Levi, Ali and Anima, just to name a few but they're gonna regret the day they laid a hand on their heads, right?" "Absolutely, Ziva" Ivan said nodding in agreement as Samuel came running to them saying "my lady, it's the old first squad insignia, lady Teresa recognized it" slightly out of breath.

Frowning in thought Ivan said "that squad only had one Juvany family member, what is his name?" "Gerard Juvany, the current head of the Shalev family faction, Samuel, go get Shabel for me please?" Ziva said a frown edged into her face, nodding Samuel stood up saying "my lady, lady Akiva has requested my lady and lord Ivan come to headquarters, so that my lady can handle this matter there" motioning to the headquarters. Nodding Ziva said "thank you, hurry Samuel" smiling slightly at the man before she and Ivan headed to headquarters as Samuel quickly headed to the Shabel house.


	18. Chapter 18

When Shabel walked into the conference room an hour later he asked "what can I do for you, Ziva?" looking questioningly at the woman sitting at the head of the conference table staring straight at him along with Akiva and Ivan as they sat on either side of her, "Gerard Juvany" "Okay but since he is my family faction head, may I ask why, Zevy?" "Teresa saw him and another yet unknown man at the garden around the time Michael and Rob went missing, so we want to ask him a few question, Bell" "Okay, I'll get him but if his innocent, try to give him back to me in one piece, deal?" "If he is innocent, you have a deal but if his no…" "I understand, I will not stand in your way, may I borrow your man?" Shabel asked motioning to Samuel who was silently standing by the door, nodding Ziva said "Samuel" motioning to Shabel who nodded his thank you before he said "take this, it'll get you into the building, first floor, door on your left" giving Samuel a key before watching as the man nodded to him before respectfully nodding to the others as he quickly left the room.

Sitting down Shabel asked "who's the man lurking in the shadows, Zevy?" looking knowingly at Ziva who just smirked saying "Nathaniel" as a smirking black hared man appeared out of a shadowy corner in the room saying "it's been a long time Ziva" "it's lady now, Nathaniel" "yes and mother as well I hear" "Ah, which little birdie told you that?" "you know I don't reveal my sources" "Ah well, no need to be gentle here, I think Akiva quiet interested in seeing what you can do, so don't disappoint" "do I ever?" "wel…" "is this your mother?" "why do you ask?" "because she keeps staring at me like I wronged her little girl" "very observant of you, what happened to your leg?" "nothing, why do you ask?" "you're limping" "Ah, she must be your mother Ziva" "what gives you that impression?" "aside from you she is the only one who noticed it, so mother, mommy, nanna" "nanna?" "well you'd be surprised what grown men call their mothers, now" "Yes, this my mother" "our mother ZIva" "oh how awful of me, our mother, Akiva" Ziva said motioning to the woman next to her.

Nodding Nathaniel said "nice to meet you, my lady, I look forward to working under you" nodding his head respectfully at the woman who nodded saying "I look forward to seeing you work, Ziva only speak wonders of you but seeing is believing, no offence" "none taken, I hope I don't disappoint" "Nathaniel stop hitting on my mother, she's too old for you" Ziva said sharing a smirk with Ivan and Shabel before winching as Akiva's hand connected with the back of her head. Rubbing her head Ziva said "Well I love you too, momma" making the others laugh while Akiva just shook her head saying "yes little girl, I know" before laughing when Ziva dramatically whined "momma, not in front of them" pouting as the others just laughed before joining in.

Chuckling Ivan said "don't worry, we won't tell" earning a playful glare from Ziva before she said "yeah and I won't tell momma who really broke her vase, Ivan" smirking when Ivan started fidgeting under Akiva's glare but everyone became serious when Samuel and a tall black hared man dressed in black pants and shirt. Kneeling down the man listened as Samuel kneeled down next to him saying "Gerard Juvany, my lady" before the sound of footsteps was heard.

Seeing a pair of black boots in front of him Gerard heard "Bell, you want to be here for this?" "yes, I'll observe, Zevy" "okay, stand up you two" nodding he stood up seeing Ziva looking analytically at him. "may I ask a question, my lady?" Gerard asked glancing at Shabel, nodding Ziva leaned against the table listening as he asked "what is this about, no disrespect?" looking questioningly at the woman, nodding Ziva said "I have a few questions, so take a seat" motioning to the chair next to her, nodding he sat down in the chair looking questioningly at her.

"Where were you around two this afternoon?"

"I was at the garden with Malachi, my lady"

"When did you leave?"

"around 14:30 after we finished smoking"

"did you see Ivan's children playing in the garden, around that time?"

"Yes, lady Teresa was sitting under a tree with little lady Natalia watching them"

"Okay, did you see anything suspicious around the place?"

"no, my lady, me and Mal… wait there was this man, I didn't recognize, standing behind a tree looking at everything, I didn't do anything because he had a Nazari insignia, I thought he was a guard, my lady"

"what did he look like?"

"he had ash blond hair and a cut on his face"

"Okay, Samuel take him to Alef, let him compare Gerard's blood with the sample we found, please?"

"yes, my lady" Samuel said leading Gerard to the lab, when the men was out of earshot Ziva asked "Nathaniel?" staring at the wall opposite her, shaking his head Nathaniel said "his telling the truth, I'm sorry Ziva" before watching as Ziva sighed saying "shit" closing her eyes inhaling deeply before standing up leaving the room. Sighing Akiva said "Shabel, thank you for your cooperation, you can go" smiling sadly at the man, nodding Shabel stood up saying "glad to help, just call if you need anything and Ivan tell Ziva we still have that appointment" looking knowingly at Ivan who started laughing saying "I'll tell her, Bell" waving to the man as he walked out of the door. Raising an eyebrow Akiva asked "do I want to know?" "No momma, you don't" Ivan said still chuckling as Alef came into the room saying "My la…" "She's not here, Alef" "Oh, okay, I found a match to the blood" "who?" "Hugo Nazari, a high ranking dragon tamer in the new second squad" "okay, go get him, Alef, Samuel" Akiva said before watching as they nodded quickly rushing out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that day Ziva was sitting in her office trying to figure out a way to find the boys when Akiva came into the office saying "we found the man, Nathaniel is questioning him, now" leaning against the doorframe watching as Ziva jumped out of her chair asking "did he say anything?" "not yet but he will, let's go" Akiva said leading Ziva to interrogation in the building basement.

When they reached the room they saw Nathaniel leaning against the wall cleaning blood off his hands with a cloth, seeing them Nathaniel said "he talked, Alef, Samuel and Ivan went to get th…" "where?!" Ziva called running back down the hall, shaking his head Nathaniel yelled "Sector A, the Nazari house!" looking questioningly at Akiva, shrugging Akiva said "Ziva has something planned for them, if I go, I might kill them so, what did you do to him?" looking questioningly at him. Smirking Nathaniel opened the door saying "see for yourself, my lady" as Akiva was greeted by the site of a whimpering man that was covered in cuts and bruises on his face and arms. Raising an impressed eyebrow Akiva said "Nicely done, I look forward to working with you, Nathaniel" holding out her hand to him.

Smiling Nathaniel said "I would love to shake your hand, my lady but" holding up his bloody hands, nodding Akiva closed the door saying "Akiva, not lady" patting Nathaniel's shoulder, nodding Nathaniel said "Akiva" smiling at the woman as she said "so tell me, how'd you meet Ziva?" leaning against the wall, chuckling Nathaniel said "we were partners on a few missions during her days in mossad" sitting down on the ground still cleaning his hands while Akiva nodded sitting down on a chair.

Reaching an apartment at the edge of the Nazari compound Ziva was meet by the site of Ivan holding two crying boys in his arms with blood and dirt covering their faces while Alef and Samuel lined up the culprits against the wall with their hands tied behind their backs. Jogging up to Ivan Ziva called "Ivan?!" concern evident on her face, looking up at the sound of Ziva's voice Ivan said "they're okay just a few cuts and bruises, here" giving Rob to Ziva who immediately enveloped him in a hug kissing his head saying "you okay, baby boy, where did they hurt you?" stoking his back as he buried his face in her shoulder. Ziva was about to say something when a crocked dark laugh caught her attention as one of the culprits said "you little sissy, you deserve to die!" which earned him a punch to the jaw.

Growling Ziva said "Ivan take them and go" "Zi…" "Now!" Ziva yelled pointing to the exit before watching as Ivan reluctantly nodded vanishing with the crying boys in his arms. Growling Ziva pulled out her gun saying "you fucking bastards" walking up to the tied up men aiming her gun at the first man who was just smirking at her daringly, growling Ziva grabbed his throat shoving him into the wall with her gun jammed into his head. She was about to pull the trigger when "my lady, can I please?" Alef asked motioning away from the group to the corner, growling Ziva pistol whipped the man watching as he groaned falling to the ground before following Alef away asking "what is it?" when they reached their spot, nodding Alef said "can I make a suggestion, my lady" getting an irritated nod Alef said "make an example out of them, send a message to the others who might be planning something, it will deter them if they know you won't let such treachery go unpunished, my lady" motioning to the men.

Rubbing her forehead Ziva said "that's a good plan, fine" walking back to the men before grabbing the same man almost crushing his throat saying "I look forward seeing you die" before letting go saying "take them away, Alef" before vanishing as the two men started leading the men away.

Akiva and Nathaniel were still talking in front of the interrogation room when Ziva appear at the entrance of the hall saying "Nathaniel?!" beckoning him over before leaving the doorframe as he nodded to Akiva saying "until later Akiva" before jogging down the hall to Ziva, reaching the entrance Nathaniel asked "what can I do for you, Ziva?" leaning against the doorframe, rubbing her forehead Ziva said "I'm gonna send everyone a message but I need something special, I have an idea but I need your help" looking him straight in his eyes.

Nodding Nathaniel said "okay, what's the idea?" "come on I'll show you" Ziva said motioning to the door before walking next to the man as she said "I want to make them suffer…"

When Akiva walked into her house later that night she was meet by the site of Michael and Rob sleeping in Ivan's lap sucking their thumbs while Ivan stroked their hair as Teresa slept with her head on Ivan's shoulder and Natalia in her arms while her children were sleeping on the other couches. Seeing Akiva in the doorway Ivan asked "where's Ziva?" softly not looking up from the sleeping boys in his lap, sitting down on a open space on the couch Akiva said "She had some business with Nathaniel, so" smiling at the little boys in Ivan's lap, "why weren't you there?" Ivan asked finally looking up at Akiva questioningly.

Sighing Akiva said "having too much boiling emotions around will only gives the enemy an opening to slip free, Ivan" "what?" "Ivan, if I had gone, you and Ziva wouldn't have had a chance to deal with them and you two deserve the right to get your vengeance, understand?" "yes, momma, what is she doing?" "she's probably planning something big, I don't know" "momma can we stay here tonight, please?" "why are you asking, of course you can" "okay, where are we?" Ivan asked motioning to all of them, chuckling Akiva said "Levi, Rob and Michael can bunk in Ziva's room so you can sleep in Levi's room, okay?" nodding Ivan asked "think she's gonna come home tonight?" picking up the two sleeping boys in his lap.

Picking up Levi Akiva said "I think so" following Ivan to Ziva's room, placing Levi on Ziva's couch Akiva said "Ivan, you okay?" kissing Levi's forehead, sighing Ivan tucked in the boys saying "I've never been so scared in my life, momma" a small quiver evident in his voice, nodding Akiva said "you afraid it's just a dream and they're still missing, right?" following Ivan out of the door closing the door behind her. "Yes, I'm terrified, momma" Ivan said picking Teresa up off the couch while Akiva picked Anima and Ali up heading down the hall saying "yeah, it feels that way but they are okay, Ivan" before disappearing into Anima's room while Ivan entered Levi's surprisingly clean room.

When Akiva came back into the living room she saw Ivan sitting in the living room with his head in his hands sighing, smiling sadly Akiva sat down next to him saying "it's okay to cry, Ivan" patting his back lightly, sighing Ivan said "you never cried, you never do, momma" glancing at her under his hands, scoffing Akiva gently cuffed his head saying "of course I cried Ivan, you guys scared me" "when?" "when you guys joined the IDF, your little picnic, Ziva's mossad, Anima going missing, I use to cry but I can't cry all the time but it's still alright to cry, Ivan" Akiva said tussling his hair as he looked at her with tears evident in his eyes.

Smiling slightly Akiva pulled Ivan to her saying "Ziva stop staring and come here" beckoning her over as Ivan buried his head in her shoulder as tears rolled down his face, sighing Ziva joined them on the couch burying her face in Akiva's shoulder as well as Akiva kissed their heads rubbing soothing circles on their backs while they silently cried into her shoulders.

The next morning Ziva, Akiva, Ivan and the other heads and their families where standing on the platform in the courtyard while every manor member assembled in the courtyard, sighing Ziva walked up to the mike saying "I called this assembly for two reasons, one is to thank you all for your efforts in finding Rob and Michael, secondly there has been a couple attempts on Rob's life and I've had enough, so let what is about to happen be a massage to you all, I will not stand for this blatant act of treason, Nathaniel!" motioning with her hand before adding "All of you, pay attention" pointing to the side of the platform where a stage stood now with eight vertical poles on it, each pole having a bloody, bruised man tied to it with Nathaniel standing at the side staring at the crowd.

Pulling off her sweater Ziva walked past Nathaniel to the head of the stage, Sighing Ziva made four circles saying "the eight circles of hell" before eight black burning flaming circles appeared around each man moments before they began to scream in agony as the black flames started burning them alive, gasping in horror the crowd watched as Ziva walked up to the man she had previously pistol whipped saying "Hello, Vendel" as she pushed her hand into the black flame, prompting Nathaniel to say "Ziva?!" as he rushed to her side, not looking up Ziva called "Nathaniel, stay back!" as she pushed her hand into the man's body, crushing his bones making the man begin to thrash and scream as blood poured out of his mouth.

Smirking Ziva stared him straight in the eyes saying "this is my vengeance" watching as the man continued screaming before adding "Devouring flame" before blazing red fire joined the black in burning the man as Ziva removed her hand from the burning flames to reveal it to be almost disfigured as it had no skin. Scowling Ziva turned to the crowd saying "this is what will happen to you, if any of you cross me again, understand!" pointing to the burning men before turning to Nathaniel as he walked up to her saying "my lady you need to go to the hospital for your hand, Samuel, Alef?!" motioning the men over to help Ziva.

"No, we're not done" Ziva said brushing past them going back to her original position next to the other heads ignoring their stunned and shock expression as she nodded when Ivan thanked her by gently squeezing her hand as they watched the men burn.


	20. Chapter 20

Walking down the steps moments later Ziva was about to head home with Akiva when Nathaniel jogged up to her saying "Ziva, your hand, come on it will get infected" motioning with his hands, smiling fondly Ziva said "Fine, lead the way" motioning with her uninjured hand as she followed him away from the others as Nathaniel lead her into the headquarters. Raising a questioning eyebrow Ivan turned to Akiva asking "am I missing something?" as he motioning to Ziva and Nathaniel.

Shrugging Akiva said "I don't know" watching as they disappeared into the headquarters, smirking Ivan raised his eyebrows suggestively and was about to say something when Akiva head slapped him saying "Ziva has a girlfriend, so don't go there, Ivan" giving him the look, sighing Ivan nodded and was about to say something when Levi and Ali said "what, a girlfriend?" disbelieve evident in their voices.

Frowning Akiva turned to them saying "yes, what's wrong?" looking questioningly at her sons, "Ali, ZIva's a dyke" Levi said frowning as he turned to his brother who said "yes, what the hell, a freaking dyke" not noticing the stunned and angered expressions of Akiva, Ivan and Teresa. "I didn't know she was a lesbian" "yeah, a fagot" "who's' a fagot?" Ziva asked walking up to them her burnt hand covered in bandages, seeing her Levi made to say something when Ivan said "how's your hand, ZIva?" "It's fi…" "ZIva are you a fagot?!" Levi asked staring at her with his brother as the other stood there stunned.

Blinking Ziva glanced around at the others not sure if she heard correctly before chuckling stunned saying "where did you hear that, Levi?" just staring at the boy, frowning Ali said "you're a fagot, aren't you Ziva?" looking accusingly at her, chuckling dryly Ziva ran her hand through her hair saying "Yes I am, now I have to go, see ya later" motioning with her hand before she vanished. "what the hell was that?!" Ivan called glaring at them in disbelieve, shrugging Ali said "what, she's the fagot here, Ivan what the hell" irritation evident in his voice, growling Akiva said "you two better go home" anger evident in her voice as she glared at her sons.

Frowning Ali asked "why, I di…" "Ali, be quiet and go home, now!" Akiva yelled pointing in the direction of their house, scoffing Ali grabbed Levi's shoulder saying "let's go, she's going through something" as they trudged away, rubbing her forehead Akiva listened as Ivan said "I can't believe they said that" "they didn't know?" "I don't think so but everyone knows" "well they didn't, people react like that when they just found out, it's only natural" "there is nothing natural about this, Teresa" "oh yeah, how did you react, Ivan?" "I did nothing, she's like a sister to me, why would I say something like that?!" "don't yell, not all people are like you, they react differently to lesbians" "Ziva is not a lesbian, she's bi" "I know but people react differently to this ne…" "there is no excuse for calling someone that, Teresa" "would you be feeling the same if it was someone other than Ziva they called a fagot?" "yes, I would and what makes this worse, they are our family, her father didn't even call her a fagot, so it really low that they did, my father, who hits women didn't even do that, Teresa!" "Ivan stop yelling at your wife, I'll handle this" Akiva said head slapping Ivan before hugging Teresa saying "I'll see you guys later" before leaving to go deal with her sons.

ZIva was wondering around aimlessly later that afternoon when the site of screaming could be heard coming from down the street next to a cluster of houses, heading to the screaming Ziva saw a tall well built man wailing on this small petite black haired woman that laid defenseless on the ground just trying to cover her face as scared spectators observed the scene from the safety of their porches and houses. Frowning Ziva yelled "what the hell is going on here?!" watching as the man stopped in his tracks turning to face her along with the others, recognizing her everyone kneeled except the man who glared at her before turning back to the woman and continuing to beat her.

Growling at his disobedience Ziva rushed up to him kicking his knee in saying "stop this, now!" pushing him to the side as she kneeled down to check the beaten woman, wiping some hair out of her face, gasping when she saw her beaten and bloody face, sighing Ziva asked "you with us?" scanning her face for life as the woman groaned trying to speak but finding it impossible, nodding Ziva moved to asked her something else when the man began to move saying "you're dead bitch!" glaring at her as he struggled to his feet.

Shaking her head Ziva stood up glaring at the man before ducking under his arm as he lunged at her, scoffing at his feeble attempt Ziva grabbed his shoulder slamming him into the ground before stomping her foot down on his chest saying "stay down!" as the man gasped for air, looking up Ziva saw the spectators staring at her, sighing Ziva pointed to several of the men in the crowd saying "detent this man, immediately!" pointing to the man under her foot as they nodded rushing to her side to do as they were told.

When the men had a tight hold on the man under her foot Ziva lifted it going to the woman picking her up saying "when you're done, one of you come to me, I'll be at the hospital in sector C, understood?" getting nods all around Ziva vanished from site heading to the hospital.

Reaching the hospital Ziva pushed open the door walking in as the receptionist smiled saying "good afternoon my lady, I'm sorry but lord Ivan is not in today" "it's okay, she needs medical attention, immediately" Ziva said motioning to the woman in her arms, nodding the receptionist picked up the phone saying "patient in need of immediate medical attention in reception!" moments before a nurse burst through the hall doors with a stretcher taking the beaten woman from Ziva before disappearing into the hall again with Ziva following her into the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

Around 9 that night Ivan was sitting in the living room with his wife when a hard knock on the door was heard, sighing Ivan said "probably Ziva" heading to the door, opening it revealed a frowning Akiva as she asked "is Ziva here by any chance?" her arms crossed over her chest, frowning Ivan said "no, why?" "She didn't come home and her guards don't seem know where she is, Alef and Samuel are searching for her, did you see her at all this afternoon?" "no the last time I saw her was at the courtyard, wait I'll come help you look, momma" Ivan said grabbing his jacket calling "Teresa, Ziva's missing, I'm gonna go look for her, I love you!" rushing out of the house past Akiva who just sighed smiling sadly at a stunned Teresa as she stood at the door staring after her husband's disappearing form.

Starting to panic around midnight, Ivan and Akiva in a last ditch effort to find her went to the hospital, entering they saw the receptionist sitting behind her desk, humming to herself as she typed, completely in her own world, frowning Ivan rushed up to her asking "Vedel, have you seen Ziva today by any change?!" startling the woman out of her thought, recognizing them she smiled brightly saying "yes, she's here…" "What?!" "Is she okay?!" Akiva asked panic completely setting in along with Ivan, "mmm, No she's here with someone, she brought in a beaten lady this afterno…" "Where is she, Vedel?!" "Room C2, my lady" Vedel said watching as they rushed through the hall to the room in question before shrugging returning to her work.

Reaching the room they saw Ziva sitting in the corner sleeping next to a passed out woman with bandages covering her face, sighing Akiva walked up to the sleeping woman silently scanning her for injuries while Ivan out of interest headed to the beaten woman's chart trying to figure out what she was in for. Seeing no injuries Akiva sighed gently shaking Ziva's shoulder saying "Ziva, wake up, time to go home" watching as Ziva started groaning as her eyes slowly cracked open, revealing her sleepy brown eyes to them.

Recognizing Akiva Ziva sat up asking "what time is it?" running her hand over her face as Akiva said "almost 1 in the morning, Ziva" the displeasure evident in her voice, hearing this Ziva sighed saying "oh, what's wrong?" leaning back into her seat, kneeling down in front of her Akiva patted Ziva's knee saying "it's time to come home Ziva" "I can't" "why not?" "I have to be here for her" "okay, what's her story?" "she was beaten, right Ziva?" "yes, Ivan by her husband in the middle of the street, I just want to make sure she's alright, that's all" "okay but come home and get some sleep, you can come check on her tomorrow morning, you look like hell Ziva" Akiva said making Ivan laugh while Ziva playfully glared at her.

Yawning Ziva stood up groggily saying "Ivan, will you do me a favor" "if it is helping you with your shoes, then no" Ivan said making Ziva roll her eyes while Akiva chuckled before Ziva said "no, I can do that myself, in the detention center is a man, tomorrow can you please take Nathaniel to meet him, please?" "Why?" "It's her husband, so" "what should he do?" "He'll know what to do, just give him my note okay?" "What note?" "this one you idiot" Ziva said holding out a note to the man who took it nodding before laughing when Ziva tripped over the rag falling to the ground face first.

Groaning Ziva cupped her nose saying "Ow… shit, that hurt" struggling to her feet before Akiva took her arm helping her up saying "sometimes, Ziva" shaking her head, groaning Ziva glanced at Akiva sideways asking "sometimes what, momma?" "I wonder" "she's being cryptic tonight, Ivan" Ziva said walking out of the door with Akiva and Ivan who just chuckled.

Reaching home a few minutes later Ziva said "goodnight momma" kissing Akiva's cheek before turning and stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Ali and Levi standing in the hall entry way staring at her, sighing in irritation Ziva asked "what, never seen fagot before, well take a good look" motioning to herself while they continued staring at her. "Well… sleep well, momma" Ziva said waving as she brushed past the two staring boys heading to her room.

Sighing Levi sagged his shoulders saying "she hates us, Ali" "yeah she doe…" "no she doesn't, she's just tired, go to bed you two, it's late" Akiva said walking up to them as she motioned to their rooms, nodding Ali turned saying "goodnight, momma" as he headed to his room with his brother following closely behind and Akiva bringing up the rear as she also headed to her room to get some much needed sleep.

Waking up the next morning Ziva was greeted by the concern filled green eyes of Levi and Rob, sitting up Ziva rubbed her eyes saying "good morning guys, sleep well?" leaning against the headboard, smiling Rob climbed into Ziva's lap asking "mama, where were you yesterday, grandma was worried?" getting in her face, smiling ZIva patted his head saying "I was at the hospital…" "Why, what's wrong, Ziva?" "Nothing, little man, I was there to check on a patient, okay?" Ziva said playfully nudging his leg electing a bright smile from him as he hugged her saying "I'm so sorry Ziva, I didn't mean it, ho…" "don't worry, little man" Ziva said patting his back before saying "okay, let's go eat, I'm starving" as she picked them up walking out of the room where Ali stood staring at her from his position leaning against the wall opposite ZIva's door.

Seeing him Ziva placed Levi and Rob on the ground saying "the last one in the kitchen get's the least, Ali!" before taking off with Rob and Levi eagerly following as Ali smiled sadly following them to the kitchen where Akiva and Anima was waiting for them. Sliding into her chair Ziva smiled saying "hi, momma, Anima" helping Rob into his chair while Akiva and Anima said "good morning" before Akiva said "let's eat" handing Ziva a plate as she smiled fondly at her.

They were in the middle of eating breakfast when Ivan, Michael, Alef, Nathaniel and Samuel come into the house, seeing them Ziva moved to say something when Akiva said "Ivan, you know the rules" not turning to them as she looked straight at Ziva who just returned to her food, chuckling Ivan turned to the other three confused men saying "let's eat, momma where's the plates?" walking into the kitchen with the other men and Michael who immediately went to the seat next to Rob who was smiling brightly.

"Top cubit, Ivan" Akiva said pointing to the cubit in question as she smiled at Michael who was in the middle of trying to steal Levi's food but was failing because Levi kept pulling his plate away playfully glaring at the boy who just smirked. Sitting down with the others Ivan handed them each a plate before going straight for the bacon as Nathaniel asked "so ZIva, your son?" motioning to the boy who was now smiling proudly saying "yes, I'm Rob" puffing out his chest making the others chuckle as Michael puffed out his chest as well saying "yeah, his my cousin" proudly, nodding Nathaniel said "and your best friend I take it, young man" looking knowingly at the two who just smirked nodding.

Being curious Rob and Michael nearly climbed into Nathaniel's lap asking "so what do you do mister?" looking expectantly at them, smiling Nathaniel said "Nathaniel, not mister and I work at the academy as an instructor" patting each of their heads, nodding Michael asked "na… Nat…ha…ie…" "Nathaniel but just call me, Nate, okay?" patting the boy's back, nodding Michael turned to Rob saying "Rob, I have an idea" "Oh my do tell" Rob said looking intently at his friend, smirking evilly, smirking as well Michael leaned forward whispering in Rob's ear as Ivan and Ziva looked at them knowingly while Akiva just shook her head at the feel of Dé-jà-vu.

Smirking Rob nodded saying "yes, let's" returning to his food with Michael following suit before frowning when Ziva leaned over to Ivan whispering something in his ear staring straight at them before returning to her food as well smirking, scowling Rob asked "mama, what did you say?" "What, little boy?" "What did you just say to Uncle Ivan?" "Nope" "come on please" "no, it's a secret" "come on please, mama?" "Okay, I'll make a deal, you tell me what Michael said and I'll tell you what I said, okay?" "I can't do that" "well, fine by me" Ziva said returning to her food as Michael and Rob scowled glaring at her while Akiva and Nathaniel observed this scene with interest.

Groaning a few minutes later Rob said "fine, we wanted to pull a prank, now tell me" looking pleadingly at his mother, smirking triumphantly at Akiva Ziva said "I said I like chocolates, little boy" looking smugly at the boy as a full out glare took over his face making Ivan and Ziva laugh while Akiva and Nathaniel shook their heads, chuckling Ziva finished off her breakfast saying "Nathaniel?" motioning with her hand as she patted a scowling Rob's head with the other before leaving with Nathaniel as Ivan said "never kid a kidder, Robby" tussling the scowling boy's hair as Akiva just chuckled finishing off her breakfast.

Ziva was sitting in the beaten woman's hospital room later that afternoon when Akiva with Michael and Rob at her sides came into the room joining her in the corner of the room as Rob said "hi, mama, is this her?" climbing into his mother's lap as he motioning to the unconscious woman, smiling sadly Ziva nodded saying "yeah, that's her, little boy" kissing his head as Akiva asked "how is she?" staring at the woman in the bed, settling Rob in her lap Ziva said "she hasn't woken up yet, the nurse said she had some bleeding on the brain so it will be a while before she woke up but when she does, I don't know where she' s gone go" "what of her home?" "Her loving husband kicked her out, I looked into her family and affairs, there is nothing, no family or anything, I feel so useless" "what of her husband?" "I asked Nathaniel to have a heart to heart with him but his an alcoholic and drunk away most of their money, she works as a matron in Zealot head house, Cathy tells me she is a hard worker and that this has been going on for years" "why didn't they do anything?" "she always denied it, momma what should I do" "Sweetheart, I wish I knew" Akiva said patting Ziva's knee before frowning when Ziva chuckled prompting her to asked "what?" looking questioningly at Ziva, smiling sadly Ziva said "that was the first time in years you called me that, momma" earning a fond smile from Akiva as she said "I didn't think you'd notice" "I did" "why didn't you say anything?" "Momma, you know why?" Ziva said looking knowingly at Akiva who just smiled shaking her head.

An hour later Ziva was playing with Rob and Michael in her lap while Akiva sat next to her reading a book silently when a small groan coming from the bed caught their attention, closing her book Akiva stood saying "I'll go get the nurse" heading to the door while Ziva and the boys cautiously approached the bed looking for any sign of life in the woman. Reaching the bed Ziva sighed saying "hi, Rose, with us?" catching the woman's one open eye, groaning Rose asked "where am I?" glancing around the room, smiling sadly Ziva said "the hospital" "who are you?" Rose asked holding her head as she looked questioningly at Ziva.

Smiling kindly Ziva said "Ziva, these guys are Rob and Michael, nice to meet you" picking up the smiling boys showing them to Rose whose eyes widened saying "oh, I'm so sorry my l…" "Rose, don't worry its fine, are you alright?" looking questioningly at the woman who stared at her wide eyed as Akiva and a nurse came back into the room prompting Ziva to say "this is Akiva, Rose" motioning to the woman next to her who just smiled kindly at Rose saying "hello" as the nurse started checking Rose's monitors. Sighing Rose asked "you detained him, didn't you my lady?" "I had to" "why, I'm just a matron?" "It's my responsibility to look after you all, even a matron" "but where am I going to go now?" "I don't know but I will figure something out for you when you get released okay" "you don…" "Rose, just stay here and get better, okay?" Ziva said smiling fondly at the woman who just nodded reluctantly, nodding Ziva made to say something when Michael leaned forward saying "you have pretty eyes, Rose" smiling brightly at her as she smiled for the first time nodding her thank you while Akiva and Ziva just smiled fondly.


	22. Chapter 22

Ziva was sitting in her office working behind her desk with Rob working behind his small desk next to hers when Rob growled throwing his pen and paper off of the desk before slumping into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest scowling. Raising an eyebrow at this Ziva stood up picking up his pencil and paper asking "what's wrong, little boy?" before she placed the paper back onto his desk, kneeling down next to him looking questioningly at the scowling boy, growling Rob said "this is stupid" glaring at the paper on his desk.

"okay, show me why it is stupid, Rob" "I don't want to" "Rob, show me what is wrong and I can help you because you're not leaving this room until it's done, so show me" Ziva said pointing to his work, the sternness evident in her voice. Sighing Rob pulled the paper to him saying "I can't write this" pointing to the letters Ziva gave him to write out, "okay, R, like this" demonstrating before adding "it's rounded ok, you try" giving him the pencil back before watching as he tried getting it right, looking up hopefully Rob was greeted by the site of Ziva smiling proudly at him saying "well done, now continue but if you get stuck ask me, okay?" patting his head before returning to her desk as Rob returned to his work.

Ziva was standing outside in Akiva's backyard throwing knives when "have you figured out what to do with Rose?" Akiva asked walking up to her, sighing Ziva said "would I be out here if I did, momma?" throwing another knife as Akiva sighed asking "tell me about your co-workers in America, Ziva?" trying to remove Ziva mind from the problem. Smiling Ziva said "well, we work in a team of 7, me, Gibbs, Tony, Tim, Abby, Ducky and Palmer" continuing to throw knives "Tony is this irritating goofball you want to punch in the face when you spend more than 2 minutes with" making Akiva chuckle "but the same person you miss when his not there and then there is Tim, poor Tim, Tony rips his soul out on a daily basis but his is such a gentlemen" Ziva said smiling fondly "Ducky is this old Scotts men, medical examiner that has a story for every occasion, wise as the hills and Palmer is weird, he as these quotes he says at the most inappropriate moments, you can't help but laugh at him" shaking her head in amusement along with Akiva "Abby, she's this gothic forensic scientist that you'd think is demon worshipper or something but is the most loving and caring person but she didn't like me in the beginning and Gibbs is man of very few words…" "his the one that shot Ari, isn't he?" Akiva said distain evident in her voice.

Inhaling deeply Ziva said "No, momma I shot him not Gibbs" "what?" "I shot Ari" "Why?" Akiva asked confusion and anger evident in her voice as she stared at Ziva, sighing sadly Ziva said "wouldn't you either go visit your son's grave than his jail cell because that was where he was going momma, he was traitor, to me, to mossad, to the American government, he was going to jail for the rest of his life, he killed an innocent woman and told me he didn't, I believed him, I tried to save him but he was long gone, I killed him because it is better to be killed by someone you know than a stranger in a gas chamber because that was where he was going if I did not" "When?" "Gibbs' basement one night, he was about to shot Gibbs when I shot him in the head, I was at his side when light and life, left his eyes, momma, I killed him because he was suffering, he wanted to die momma" Ziva said looking Akiva straight in the eyes.

Sighing Akiva ran her hand through her hair saying "is that why you left?" staring at the wall in front of them, sighing Ziva said "yes, that's why I left because I couldn't stand it, I needed to get away because I didn't deserve the comfort you were willing to give me, momma and I am sorry for what I did but he couldn't be saved, he was dead already before I put the bullet in his head, he had become a monster" staring at the wall as well. Inhaling deeply Akiva said "well, I'm glad you told me" patting Ziva's shoulder before turning and heading into the house as Ziva sighed returning to her knife throwing.

Walking back into the house a hour later Ziva saw Rob and Michael playing on the living room carpet with the TV remote, smiling at the site Ziva walked up to them saying "come on guys it's time for Michael to go home, so let's go" as she kneeled down next to the boys, looking up at the sound of his mother's voice Rob asked "what's wrong, mama?" concern evident in her voice. Smiling Ziva picked up the two boys saying "nothing little boy, you?" as she settled them on either side of her before leaving the house as Rob said "no, I'm fine, Mickey?" smiling at his friend, who just smiled saying "I'm hungry, Aunt Ziva?" looking at the scenery as they passed it on the way to his house.

Nodding Ziva said "well, I'm sure your mommy will have dinner ready when you get there, Mickey" smiling at the boy, nodding Michael asked "Aunt Ziva, can Rob sleep over tonight, please?" looking pleadingly at her, smiling Ziva said "sure, we just have to ask your mommy, Mickey okay?" making both boys squeal with happiness completely not listening to Ziva's last words.

Reaching Michael's house a few minutes later Ziva knocked on the door before turning to Rob saying "behave, okay?" getting a nod Ziva placed the boys on the ground as the door opened to reveal a smiling Ivan at the door, smiling as well Ziva asked "Michael wants Rob to sleep over, is it okay with you guys?" motioning to the two excited boys, nodding Ivan looked at Ziva scrutinizing saying "Sure, boys go play" stepping aside as the boys rushed into the house before asking "Ziva, what's wrong?" concern evident in his voice.

Smiling Ziva said "Nothing, I'm still trying to figure something out for Rose, I'll see you later, Ivan good luck" motioning to his house before waving as she descended the steps on his porch as a frowning Ivan said "Goodnight, Ziva!" closing his door as Ziva disappeared around the corner. Sighing Ziva walked back to Akiva's house as her phone started ringing, smiling sadly at the caller Id Ziva pressed it to her ear saying "hello my love"

"No, I'm just stuck at the moment"

"On the best way to help one of my friends, who is in a little bit of trouble right now, but how was your day?"

"Oh, that sounds fun"

"It's been a hard day my love and I am missing you very much right now"

"Of course I miss you everyday"

"What do I miss about you?"

"Well, I could really use one of your smiles right now"

"No, that's not all but all the other things I miss I'm not going to say over the phone, my love"

"Because I'm at work, my love"

"I'm working late tonight"

"Yes, I have to go but tell Tim and Gibbs I say Hi, okay"

"Okay, I love you, my love"

"Very much, Goodnight"

"bye" Ziva said flipping her phone shut as she walked into to the manor, sighing Ziva called "Hi Anna!" walking into the entry way. After a few moments Ziva smiled when the old lady came into the entry way saying "Good evening, my lady" bowing her head slightly at Ziva, smiling Ziva nodded saying "sorry to bother you but can I have one of your delicious sandwiches, please?" watching as Anna nodded before saying "I'll be in the lock room, Anna" as she headed up the stairs while Anna smiled nodding as she headed to the kitchen.

Sighing Ziva pushed open the lock door saying "Hello, Ima" as she walked in, closing the door behind her before walking up to the piano saying "it's been a while" before sitting down behind the piano with a sad sigh. Opening the case Ziva played a few notes, sadly before laying her forehead against it as she watched her fingers play across the keys, playing a random melody. Sniffling Ziva sat back up still playing as Anna came into the room saying "your sandwich, my lady" motioning the plate in her hand.

Nodding her thank you Ziva took the proffered plate saying "thank you Anna, how've you been?" motioning to one of the couches as she continued playing. Smiling Anna sat down neatly on the couch saying "I've been good, my lady, Dan's really a great help in the kitchen" nodding her thank you. Smiling fondly Ziva said "I'm glad to hear it, Anna will you be honest with me?" looking down at her playing hands, frowning slightly Anna nodded saying "yes, my lady" watching as Ziva continued playing, nodding Ziva said "what was my mother like?" taking a piece of her sandwich as Anna said "Why do you ask, my lady?" concern and confusion evident in her voice.

Smiling sadly Ziva said "I don't remember her anymore, Anna, so?" still playing, nodding Anna smiled saying "well, lady Rivka was the light in lord Eli's life, he loved her very much and lady Rivka always smiled and laughed and loved spending time with my lady, lady Tali and lord Ari, I've never seen lord Eli as happy as I saw him with lady Rivka and his children, your mother was the light in this dark David house, my lady, she was a wonderful woman" the fondness evident in Anna's voice. Nodding Ziva closed the piano deck saying "thank you Anna, I apologize for keeping you, have a good night" as she stood up, smiling fondly at the old lady who did the same taking the plate from Ziva saying "goodnight, my lady" nodding at her before heading out of the room as Ziva lock the door before following her down the stairs.

Reaching Akiva's house minutes later Ziva was greeted by the site of three worried teenagers sitting in the living room, seemingly waiting for something. Smiling sadly Ziva asked "momma not home yet?" already knowing the answer, turning his panicked gaze towards Ziva Ali said "yes and she's not answering her phone, Ziva I'm worried what should we do?" walking up to her with his siblings, nodding Ziva said "momma is probably working late or something, so let's not panic, okay she'll be home soon" before watching as the three reluctantly nodded saying "okay" as they returned to the couch.

Nodding Ziva asked "have you eaten yet, guys?" looking at them questioningly, getting a negative Ziva turned heading to the kitchen saying "don't leave the house, okay?" as she disappeared into the kitchen. Returning moments later with sandwiches Ziva said "here" giving them each a plate before sitting down on a couch asking "so how was your day?" crossing her legs as she looked expectantly at them, eating his sandwich Levi said "Ziva, why don't we have a fighting tournament at school?" looking questioningly at Ziva who raised an eyebrow asking "a fighting tournament?" confusion evident in her voice.

Nodding proudly Levi asked "yes, a tournament where we can compete against each other to see who's the best in the academy, combat wise" looking expectantly at Ziva, rubbing her forehead Ziva said "I don't know, little man I'll look into it, okay?" "okay but it can make things interesting and force people to train if they want to win, it's a cool idea" Levi said shrugging as he finished off his sandwich while Ziva just nodded before looking at her watch saying "okay, go to bed it's almost midnight" as she motioned to the hall before watching as the three tired teenagers trudged to the hall.

Sighing Akiva walked into the house around two the next morning to be greeted by a note saying 'dinner is in the frig' attached to the doorframe of the kitchen. Sighing Akiva walked to the frig and pulled her sandwich from it before turning and heading to her room for some much needed rest.

Waking up the next morning Ziva cooked breakfast for everyone before leaving the house around 6 moments before Ali and Anima walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a note saying 'breakfast is on the stove, momma's sleeping so be quiet' attached to the pot on the stove.

Sighing an hour later Ziva walked into the conference room where the other heads were already seated along with Ivan saying "okay, today we…" "Ziva where's Akiva?" Ivan asked concern evident in his voice, looking up Ziva almost yelled "raise your hand, Ivan" a scowl evident on her face as she glared at Ivan before turning to the others saying "last night Levi gave me a good idea, a tournament fo…" "a tourna…" "is it too much to ask for you to raise your fucking hand?" Ziva asked hitting the table stunning the other heads into silence as the scowl formed on her face again.

Seeing this scene Ziva inhaled deeply before saying "sorry anyway a tournament for the academy so that they can compete against each other to see who's the best in a safe environment with rules where the winner is declared the best in the academy, combat wise, it will be annually and it will motive the students to train, what do you think?" looking expectantly at the others. Frowning at Ziva's behavior Ivan raised his hand asking "Ziva, you alright?" concern evident in his voice. Turning to Ivan Ziva said "I'm fine, now what do you think of this suggestion?" turning back to the others before sighing when Ivan raised his hand again asking "where's Akiva, Ziva?" a look of concern evident on his face.

"what do I look like Ivan, I'm not our mother's keeper, okay?" Ziva said monotone before turning to the other still stunned heads saying "well?" as she sat down in her chair next to Ivan ignoring his concern look. Snapping out of it Benjamin said "well, it's good idea but where will it be held and when with what prices and so on?" nodding at Ziva, placing her feet on the table Ziva said "location is still unknown but it can be held at the beginning of the year and the price can be…" she trailed off when Akiva walked into the room saying "my apologies for being late" nodding to the others before sitting down next to Ziva who just acted like nothing happened saying "well prices is still unknown as well, suggestions?" as she crossed her legs on the table, earning a frown from Akiva which Ziva ignored, making Ivan's frown turn into a scowl.

After 30 minutes of brainstorming Ziva pushed herself away from the table with her feet saying "well, we're getting nowhere" as she stood up from her seat heading to the door as Ivan asked "where are you going?" still frowning, motioning her packet of cigarettes Ziva said "I need a smoke" before disappearing through the door as a confused Ivan turned back to the others saying "well let's take a five minute break, okay?" standing up as well before swiftly leaving to go find Ziva.

Finding her moments later on the roof, sitting on the edge with her feet dangling Ivan called "Ziva, what the hell is going on with you and momma?!" walking up to her, chuckling Ziva said "Nothing Ivan!" taking a puff of her smoke as Ivan sat down next to her. Scoffing Ivan said "don't lie, a blind person can there's something wrong, so what is it?" stealing Ziva's smoke and taking a puff before giving it back to her as she said "nothing is wrong, I'm just giving her some space, Ivan, so don't worry but if it becomes anything, I'll come bunk with you okay?" before finishing off her smoke as Ivan just chuckled, standing up before helping her up and heading back into the building as Samuel came rushing up to them saying "my lady the other heads and lady Akiva are looking for you" slightly out of breath.

Nodding Ziva and Ivan followed Samuel back to the conference room where they were greeted by the site of Akiva and the other heads sitting at the table already, glancing at her watch Ziva walked up to her chair saying "well, any ideas?" "who gave you this idea, Ziva?" "Levi did so I was thinking maybe we should get him in here and see if he has something" Ziva said placing her feet on the table again. Nodding Nathan said "yes because I'm stumped" running his hand through his hair, nodding Ziva said "well we'll reconvene after school, okay?" standing up from the table as the others nodded. Running her hand through her hair Ziva said "well, I'm going to get my son" heading to the door as Ivan turned to Akiva asking "momma you alright?" concern evident in his voice.

Smiling Akiva nodded saying "yes I am, you?" as she too stood up from her chair, smiling Ivan nodded saying "I'm good, momma wanna come visit the grand kiddies?" wrapping his arm around his mother's shoulders, chuckling Akiva nodded saying "sure let's go" leaving the room with Ivan.

On their way to Ivan's house Ivan and Akiva walked past the main garden where they stopped in their tracks at the site of Ziva with Rob on her shoulders standing under the big oak tree looking at the gravestones. Smiling sadly Akiva said "Ivan, go ahead, I'll meet you there, okay?" patting his shoulder before walking away in Ziva's direction as Ivan just smiled walking away to his house.

"So little boy, did you enjoy your sleepover?" Ziva asked looking up at the boy on her shoulders. Smiling brightly Rob looked down at his mother saying "yes, mama thank you but to who do these belong to, mama?" pointing to the gravestones in front of Ziva. Looking down at them Ziva said "my biological family, little boy, the little angel is my little sister, the black marble is my mother and the other one is…" "is Ari, Ziva's brother, little boy" turning to the voice Ziva saw Akiva step up next to her also staring at the gravestones.

"So grandma isn't your mother, mama?" "No she is, little boy" Ziva said playfully nudging Akiva's elbow, who just chuckled nudging Ziva back before turning serious when Ziva said "I don't regret what I did, momma, I did what I had too b…" "I understand Ziva, sometimes death is a better choice than living, so it's alright" Akiva said turning her head to Ziva with a sad small smile on her face. Nodding Ziva said "okay" returning Akiva's smile before they both turned their gazes back to the stones while Rob just silently sat on his mother's shoulders.


	23. Chapter 23

Ziva and the others were attending a political function a few weeks later. Sitting down at their table, where Akiva, Ivan, Teresa and the other heads with their partners sat surrounded by guards, Ziva smiled saying "we should do this more often" with a glass of wine in her hands, making the others laugh as Akiva looked scrutinizing at her, prompting her to say "No momma, I'm not drunk, honest" electing a chuckle from the woman as the others laughed. Chuckling Ziva was about to say something when "may I have this dance, my lady?" not recognizing the voice Ziva looked up to be meet by the site of a tall, well built man with blue eyes and black hair, standing at her side with his hand held out to her.

Smiling Ziva placed her wine on the table saying "Sure" as stood up out of her chair, taking his hand as he said "thank you, my lady" while Ziva glared at Ivan who scoffed saying "kiss ass" which earned a slap from Akiva and Teresa who smiled at Ziva as she followed the man to the dance floor. Rubbing his head Ivan watched as Ziva talked to the man while they danced before turning to Akiva saying "I didn't know she can dance, momma?" disbelieve evident in his voice as he looked questioningly at Akiva who just smiled watching Ziva on the dance floor saying "yes, I didn't either but she's good" the fondness evident in her voice.

Smiling Ivan made to say something when "get down!" Ziva yelled in full dragon mode as con seal barriers enveloped them and the other tables, moments before an explosion enveloped the surrounding area, jumping up they saw Ziva disappear into the explosion as blood splattered onto the barrier walls while Akiva and Ivan rushed to the walls yelling "Ziva!" as the others just looked on stunned. Growling Akiva entered dragon mode with Ivan, Alef and Samuel saying "break it!" as she placed her hands on the barrier saying "release!" before burst through it as it began to disappear but couldn't see anything because smoke began enveloping them, blinding them as they called "Ziva!" blindly searching for her.

Growing frustrated Ivan clapped his hands together saying "evaporate" as the smoke instantly disappeared while police sirens could be heard approaching outside the building as bloody and injured people came into sight out of the smoke. Not seeing Ziva Ivan began to panic as he scanned the room calling "Ziva!" along with the others who quickly joined in. Digging through some rubble as paramedics entered the building Alef scanned his surroundings and was about to move on when an all too familiar hand caught his sight buried underneath a pile of rocks and rubble prompting him to yell "Ziva?!" quickly rushing to the hand which caught everyone else's attention, making them rush to it as well while Alef started digging away the rubble to free her.

Reaching them and seeing the hand Akiva inhaled deeply saying "melt" making the rubble melt off of Ziva's unconscious form to reveal a bloody and injured Ziva to their eyes. Gasping inaudibly Ivan kneeled down next to her, turning her on her back as he started checking for any vital signs, frantically saying "come on, Ziva, come o…" wiping the hair out of her face as he pressed his fingers to the base of her neck where he sighed with relieve when her felt her low but stead pulse saying "she's with us, medic!" beckoning over a nearby medic as the others sighed in relieve while Akiva joined Ivan at Ziva's side saying "take her to the manor, immediately!" to the medic as he kneeled down next to Ziva, making him nod as he beckoned over some more medics which caused Akiva and Ivan to step back with the others as a soft, low groan could be heard coming from Ziva as they worked on her.

Walking into Akiva's house two hours later Teresa was meet by the site of her children, Akiva's and Ziva's playing in the living room, happily before stopping when they saw a solemn Teresa standing in the door, seeing her stunned and shocked face Ali asked "who?" as they all walked up to her. Looking at them Teresa said "Ziv…" "what, no, n…" "she's not dead, she got caught in an explosion, she's at the hospital, Iva…" "Let's go guys, Levi grab Natalia, Ani get Michael, I have Rob" Ali called heading out of the house to the hospital with the others as Teresa just stood there staring after them before snapping out of it and following them.

Entering the hospital minutes later they were greeted by the site of their mother and the other heads with their partners sitting in the reception area either pacing or just sitting their silently too stunned to do anything. Walking up to their mother Ali asked "momma what happened?" a crying Rob in his arms as he stared at his deathly calm mother. Running her hand through her hair Akiva looked at her son saying "we were attacked Ali, Ziva… she got caught in the explosion" as he and his siblings sat down around her with Teresa standing awkwardly to the side, seeing this Akiva said "Teresa, sit down please?" motioning to the seat next to her as Alef and Samuel came into the building.

Seeing them Akiva asked "what?" as they walked up to her asking "any news, my lady?" concern evident in their voices, sighing Akiva said "no, Ivan is still in there, do you know who's responsible?" before standing up as Eli came rushing into the building, panic evident on his face. Walking up to him Akiva said "she's still in surgery, Eli" motioning to the chair as she lead him to hers as Alef said "we're looking into it but at the moment it looks like an attempt on the president's life not lady Ziva, my lady" "yeah, tell that to her" Nathan said walking up to them along with the other heads who all had concern evident on their faces.

Nodding Alef said "I know, m…" "where the hell were you, your we…" "Nathan, this is not their faults and if Ziva was here, she would say the same thing, so calm down this is not helping anyone" Akiva said looking the man straight in the eyes as he nodded saying "I'm sorry, Alef" rubbing his forehead before asking "how the hell can you be so calm Akiva?" looking questioningly at the woman. "she isn't Nathan, that's just how she is" Ivan said leaning against the doorframe, watching as everyone swirled to him, looking expectantly at him.

Sighing Ivan stood up saying "well, she's gonna make it" relieve evident in his voice as the others sighed in relieve at the good news before listening as he said "she has a few broken ribs, some inter-cranial bleeding and a few cuts and bruises so she'll be under it for a while but she's going to be just fine" running his hand through his hair before kneeling down to Rob as he rushed up to him asking "can I see her, please Uncle Ivan, can I see mama?" concern and panic evident in his voice as he looked expectantly at Ivan who smiled sadly saying "sorry little boy, not tonight but tomorrow morning bright and early we can all come visit her because she'll be awake and trying to bust out, okay?" patting the boy's head as his shoulders sag while the others just chuckled sadly at the busting out part.

Picking up the down casted boy Ivan said "I suggest we all get some sleep guys, see ya all tomorrow" waving to the other heads as they nodded filing out of the building as Ivan walked up to the others asking "momma?" looking pleadingly at her, nodding Akiva said "let's go home guys, Levi your bunking with Ali, okay?" looking down at her youngest son, frowning Levi said "why?" crossing his arms over his chest, rolling her eyes Akiva nodded to Eli as they past him out of the building saying "because Ivan and Teresa need a room and yours is it" tussling his hair as he sighed saying "fine, Ali no hogging!" "whatever little brother" Ali said amusement evident in his voice as he playfully shoved Levi's shoulder as the family headed to Akiva's house.

Groaning Ziva slowly cracked open her eyes to be greeted by the site of a snow white ceiling staring straight at her a bit blurry because of the pounding in her head, grabbing her head Ziva stared at the ceiling with distain saying "I really hate hospitals" her voice faded from sleep as she slowly started sitting up, an action which caused a wave of pain to shoot through her making her saying "Ah fuck!" clutching her ribs as she threw the blanket off of her saying "where the hell is my clothes?" as she stared at the empty table next to her bed.

Ziva was still staring at the empty table when "looking for these, are we?" Ivan said from the doorway, holding her clothes in his hands, not turning to him Ziva said "Ivan this is the ugliest wall paper I have ever seen" pointing to the white wallpaper making Ivan laugh as he walked up to her saying "get dressed Ziva, your gown is quiet revealing" placing her clothes behind her, chuckling Ziva said "prude" climbing off of the bed turning to him as he just chuckled saying "yeah well, I'm not into old ladies, Ziva" as he returned to his spot in the doorframe while Ziva just chuckled as she slowly dressed.

Walking out of the building slowly and with Ivan's help Ziva asked "what time is it?" gritting her teeth in pain in her chest and ribs, smiling sadly Ivan said "four in the morning the others are probably still sleeping" pulling Ziva to him before saying "you really scared us, you know?" concern evident in his voice as he looked at Ziva, smiling fondly at Ivan Ziva said "I did what I had to, to safe my family and people, Ivan" patting his stomach playfully with her free arm as they slowly descended the steps at Akiva's house.

Slumping down gently on the living room couch Ziva said "I had a moment, Ivan" as Ivan slumped down next to her asking "yeah about what?" "rose" "oh, okay?" "I'm gonna build a center for the abused where they can get medical and mental help in therapy and rehab and stuff and I'll buy Rose's old house since her husband is going to jail, so she can live in there, what do you think?" "well I like it but we should also have our people go for regular medical checkups and psychological evaluations, how about that?" "okay, the checkups can be held at a branch of the hospital but who's gonna be the therapist and where will the offices be?" "well, we'll wait for the next head conference" Ivan said shrugging as he wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders.

Sighing Ziva leaned into Ivan saying "you guys bunking here?" as her eyes began to droop before startling awake when sirens and horns and intercoms filled the air moments before Akiva, Teresa and the kids came rushing out into the living room. Chuckling nervously Ivan turned to Ziva saying "well I guess I should have told them I took you Ziva" as the others turned to them, Akiva a pone seeing Ziva full out glared at Ivan, seeing the glare caused Ziva to turn to Ivan saying "that look still creeps me out, look at that left eye, Ivan" making Ivan begin to laugh while Akiva rolled her eyes and the others just stared at Ziva before Rob jumped into her lap yelling "Hi mama!" happily as he hugged her, completely missing Ziva's winch as his knees stabbed into her ribs, smiling Ziva kissed Rob's head before saying "Ivan is it just me or are they staring at us?" fake confusion evident in her voice as she turned her head to Ivan who pursed his lips in fake thought before saying "yes, is there something on my face?" pointing at his before gasping when ZIva said "I didn't want t…" she was interrupted when Akiva head slapped them, softly in Ziva's case which cause Ivan to say "I saw that, why did she get the gentle touch" pouting before smiling when Michael and Levi almost jumped on Ziva yelling "Hi Ziva!" "Hi Aunt Ziva!" hugging her as well.

Smiling Ziva hugged them before looking at Ali and Anima saying "what, no hug for me?" faux hurt evident in her voice as she looked at the pair before chuckling when Ali and Anima smiled joining the group hug, Ziva completely ignoring the pain in her ribs. Seeing the sweat appearing on Ziva's neck caused Ivan to say "hey, stop hogging you guys!" playfully glaring at them as they laughed climbing off of Ziva as she slightly nodded her thank you at him.

Looking at Akiva who was just staring at them and Teresa who just stood there Ziva placed her hand to her mouth saying "Ivan who is she glaring at, I can't tell with that left eye" making the others laugh before starting to cough when Akiva glared at them before turning her glare back to Ivan and Ziva as Ivan said "yes, it can be confusing sometimes but if I do this" moving his pointer finger from side to side a few times "well I'd say both of us, Ziva but look at it" pointing straight at it, biting her lip Ziva said "yes, just try and ignore it, it will go away eventually" "no it won't we've been trying that for years and she is still here" "well thank you mister positive, she's still staring, what's our plan?" "well r…" "are you two done?" Akiva asked looking straight at them.

Seeing this look Ivan said "well do you wanna go face the enemy first, Ziva?" turning to Ziva who frowned saying "well Ivan sometimes you have to look evil in the eye…" "this is your mother you're talking about" Teresa said confusion evident in her voice as Akiva just stood there staring at them and the others just laughed silently as Ziva just continued saying "look evil in the eye and say things I will not say right now" "why?" "because I'm absolutely terrified right now" "really or are these curse words?" "curse words, pretty much" Ziva said shrugging as Ivan rolled his eyes saying "and the bottom line is?" "that you should go first and face the demon" Ziva said pointing straight at Akiva, scoffing Ivan said "that is not happening, Ziva" "what, I'm the injured one here!" "well you should've stayed in hospital then" "look who is talking?" "what you sprang me when we were 14, Ziva" "you idiot you said you wouldn't tell" "fine let's go together but for the record, it's been good" "it's been an honor" Ziva said patting his shoulder as they slowly stood up saying "well, hi momma" smiling sheepishly at the woman.

Staring straight at them Akiva beckoned them over with her finger before watching as they slowly walked up to her, looking anywhere but at her. Coming within reach Akiva grabbed their necks pulling them to her softly saying "I'm glad you okay but you're going back to the hospital, Ziva do you understand me?" as they laid their foreheads on her shoulders "you better not bail her out again, Ivan" Akiva added before kissing both their heads as Ziva whined "come on momma, you know I can't stand that place, can't I st…" "Ziva, you are going back, right now let's go" Akiva said as Ziva groaned, pulling away from Akiva with Ivan. Sighing Ziva said "I'm not wearing that stupid dress" crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at Akiva who ignored her comment saying "let's go, Ziva" opening the door for her, exhaling dramatically Ziva turned to the others saying "well, see you guys later, Ivan if you would?" before dramatically collapsing into Ivan's arms an action that was clearly wrong as she winched saying "I didn't think that one through" a whimper evident her voice as Ivan carried her out of the house, past Akiva who just shook her head.

Turning to the others still slightly stunned Teresa asked "is this normal, guys?" picking Natalia up off the floor as Ali chuckled asking "the insulting of momma or Ziva's hate of hospitals?" "both?" "yes" Ali said walking into the kitchen with the others as Teresa just simply followed him not understanding this one bit.

Walking into the hospital building a few minutes later they were greeted by the site of Alef and Samuel standing in the receptionist room seemingly waiting for them. Sighing Ziva said "hi guys, what are you in for?" as they past the two men who just followed them saying "nothing, my lady" before watching as Ivan laid Ziva on her bed electing a groan from her as she said "this wallpaper is fucking ugly, Ivan" staring at it, making the others chuckle as Ivan said "yeah I know but lay off the cursing, momma is getting that look again" whispering the last bit before laughing when Ziva said "yeah well she's not the one who is going to have to look at this shit, Ivan" glaring at the wall now.

Chuckling Ivan said "well it's just for a wee…" "fucking week to long, Ivan" Ziva said pulling her blanket over her with her back to Akiva as Ivan just shook his head saying "yeah well, at least you'll have company, Ziva" "you call it company, I call it the warden sticking guards on me" "stop acting like a baby Ziva" "well it's fitting since I have babysitters" Ziva said still not looking at Akiva who just rolled her eyes at Ziva's behavior, sighing Ivan kneeled down in front of Ziva saying "well Zevy, I'll see you later, okay?" as he smiled at Ziva, smirking Ziva said "any chance that when you come visit, in the very near future that you can bring me some very, very hard liquor?" winking at Ivan who just chuckled as Akiva glared at them, seeing the chuckle Ziva softly asked "she's glaring, isn't she?" getting a nod Ziva added "anyway, at the meetings can you please pitch my ideas I told you about, I want it done as soon as possible Rose is being released in a few weeks, so?" looking pleadingly at him.

Nodding Ivan asked "does momma know?" glancing at the woman, scoffing Ziva said "no, I haven't had the chance, she's been glaring since she laid eyes on me, so anyway I want it done please?" looking expectantly at him, nodding Ivan said "okay, get some sleep, please?" patting her shoulder as he stood before watching as Akiva kissed Ziva's head saying "I'll see ya later, Ziva" as Ziva just continued staring at the wall only saying "goodbye momma" as Akiva stood up following Ivan out of the room.


	24. Chapter 24

When Ali and his siblings came to visit after school they were meet by the site of Ziva sitting in a wheelchair alone in the hospital garden, smoking while Alef and Samuel stood a few feet away, scanning the area, smiling Levi jogged up to her saying "hi Ziva, how are you feeling?" happiness evident in his voice. Smiling at the voice Ziva turned to it saying "good, how was school?" before taking a puff of her smoke as Levi said "good, we're having a tournament at the academy, Ziva it's awesome, I'm entering" proudly, smiling Ziva nodded saying "very good, little man, how about you guys?" looking expectantly at Ali and Anima, who smiled nodding as they asked "you gonna come watch, Ziva?" looking expectantly at her as well.

Smiling Ziva nodded saying "I wouldn't miss it for the world, guys" patting their heads before sighing when Levi asked "why are you in a wheelchair Ziva?" motioning to the thing, pointing to Alef and Samuel, Ziva said "this was the only way they let me out of my hospital bed, so" taking another puff of her smoke as Ali nodded to the two men saying "nice, guys" before chuckling when Ziva nudged him saying "on who's side are you, Ali?" playfully glaring at him.

Ali was about to say something when "Mama!" Rob yelled running to her from his spot next to Akiva who had Teresa, with Natalia in her arms, at her side and Michael in her arms. Smiling Ziva flicked her smoke saying "Hi little boy" before pulling the smiling little boy in her lap as she added "hello momma, Teresa" kissing the little boy's head before adding "hi Mickey, wanna join?" motioning to her lap where Rob happily sat playing with the levers on the chair, nodding eagerly Michael wiggled out of his grandma's arms before jumping into Ziva's lap as Akiva walked over to Alef and Samuel, beginning a silent conversation as Ziva smiled at the little girl in Teresa's arms saying "hi there princess" kissing her cheek when Teresa leaned down so she could.

Smiling Levi said "Robby guess what?" happily which caught Rob and Michael's attention as Rob said "what?" excitedly. "I'm entering a fighting tournament, cool right?" "that's awesome, can we?" "sorry Robby, Mickey your too young" "what we can fight" Michael said adamantly which caused Levi to smile as he said "okay, let's see" raising a challenging eyebrow, nodding Michael and Rob jumped off of Ziva's lap yelling "you're going down, old man!" making Levi gasp as he said "oh, you're gonna eat my dust little boys" before easily dodging when Rob and Michael jumped at him, trying to tackle him while the others just looked on amused at their antics.

A few minutes later Rob and Michael were still chasing Levi, getting frustrated with their lack of results Rob growled launching at him only to miss and fall face first in the dirt which caused him to start cry, making everyone stop what they were doing as Levi raised his hands in surrender saying "I didn't do it, honest Ziva" looking pleadingly at her, smiling Ziva said "I know, Rob come here" beckoning him over as Levi sighed in relieve as he watched the little boy run to his mother still crying.

Pulling him into her lap Ziva said "you okay, little boy?" cupping his cheeks as he continued crying. Sniffling Rob said "it hurts, mama" pointing at his scrapped knee, his lower lip still trembling, smiling sadly Ziva kissed his head saying "we'll get a band-aid for it, okay little boy?" rubbing his back as he nodded slowly clutching his mother's shirt before turning to Michael when he said "Hi Rob, you should let Aunt Ziva kiss it better, mommy does it for me, it really works" smiling reassuringly at Rob who nodded turning to his mother saying "mama, kiss it better please?" holding up his scrapped leg as he looked expectantly at his mother.

Chuckling Ziva quickly kissed the knee before asking "better?" before being stunned when Rob nodded happily kissing the long cut on her forehead before asking "better, mama?" cupping her cheek as he smiled at her brightly. Clearing her throat Ziva nodded saying "yes, little boy, now go play" motioning to Michael as she quickly blinked away the tears while Teresa smiled at her knowingly but said nothing as she turned her attention back to Natalia in her lap as Ziva looked on as the others began playing again.

Walking into Ziva's hospital room the next day Akiva and Ivan were met by an empty room with an unmade bed as the only sign that someone was there. Sighing Akiva said "I'm gonna chain her to this bed" rubbing her forehead while Ivan just chuckled saying "she hates it" as he rubbed the back of his head before asking "where's Alef and Samuel, shouldn't they be with her?" looking around the room for any sign of where they could've gone. Sighing Akiva pulled out her phone, pressing it to her ear as "hello?" came through the line.

"Alef, its Akiva where is she?" Akiva said staring at the cards on Ziva's bedside table

"she asked to go to the graves my lady"

Snapping up at this Akiva asked "you still there?"

"Yes, my lady"

"Okay, thank you"

"My lady" Alef said before she flipped her phone shut saying "she's at the graves" as she started heading to the door with Ivan saying "this can't be good" as he followed her out of the room.

Reaching the site a few minutes later Akiva and Ivan saw Ziva sitting in a wheelchair in front of the graves as Alef and Samuel stood a few meters away from her as she seemingly just stared at the graves. Walking up to the two men Akiva asked "how long has she been there?" motioning to Ziva who didn't seem to notice them. Nodding Samuel said "since lunch my lady, she just sits there" a bit of concern evident in his voice as he motioned to Ziva. Sighing Ivan asked "what's today's date?" glancing at his watch before snapping his head up when Alef said "14th of February, my lord" concern evident in his voice as well.

Realizing what was wrong Ivan softly said "Tali's death" as he shared a glance with Akiva who was about to say something when "you know when you talk about someone, you should make sure they can't hear you, you know?" Ziva said not turning to them as she just continued staring at the graves. Sighing Ivan walked up to her saying "smart ass" playfully shoving her shoulder as he stood next to her also staring at the graves. Not looking up Ziva said "come to take me back to the prison, have you?" her voice void of ant emotion. Chuckling Ivan shook his head saying "No but I'm not speaking for momma, you know how she is" motioning to the woman as she walked up to them while Ziva nodded chuckling dryly. "do you have a smoke, Ivan?" Ziva asked inhaling deeply as Ivan frowned asking "yes, where is yours, Ziva?" digging through his pants pockets for his, chuckling when Ziva said "my babysitters took them but I'm sure momma had something to do with that" motioning to the men behind her and her mother next to her as they chuckled.

Smiling sadly Alef said "that's because my lady tried to smoke inside the hospital" watching as Ziva took a smoke from Ivan saying "I was sitting by the window, Alef" while Akiva shook her head and Ivan just chuckled saying "you did see the no smoking sign on your wall, didn't you Ziva?" as he nudged her elbow with his knee. Scoffing Ziva said "I want them back, Alef" taking a puff of her smoke before starting to cough violently prompting Akiva to take her smoke saying "and that is why I told Alef to take them, Ziva" as she rubbed soothing circles on Ziva's back as she continued cough while Ivan, Alef and Samuel just looked on.

Sighing Ziva sat up straight saying "I really hate it when you sound so self righteous, momma" making Akiva chuckle while the others laughed at Ziva's words. Looking up from the graves Ziva said "well, I'm hungry" rolling her chair backwards before growling when her finger got caught in the wheel prompting her to saying "fucking, stupid piece of shit!" as she climbed out of the chair clutching her hand as she kicked the chair before grumbling to herself as she walked away.

Raising a stunned eyebrow Akiva called "Ziva where are you going?!" before watching as Ziva threw her arm in the air yelling "to my prison cell, I'm not using the fucking chair again!" as she disappeared around a corner. Sighing Akiva asked "any of you see what happened?" looking at the others around her, smiling sadly Ivan said "her hand got caught in the wheel of the chair, momma" motioning to the chair that now lay on his side next to them. Shaking her head Akiva said "well that explains it" rubbing her forehead while Alef picked up her chair before asking "is she going to be okay, my lady?" as Samuel fixed the chair Ziva kicked in.

"yes, she will Alef, just let her be for a while"

"If you don't mind me asking, whose graves are these?" Alef asked motioning to the gravestones as he looked questioningly at them, sighing sadly Ivan said "Ziva's family, Alef, I'll go talk to her" kissing Akiva's cheek before following the path Ziva walked to the hospital while Alef sighed sadly.


	25. Chapter 25

Ziva was laying in her bed a week later when Akiva came int her room saying "Ziva you have to go to your father's" as she leaned against Ziva's doorframe. Looking up from her book Ziva asked "why?" confusion evident in her voice as she stared at Akiva who said "someone from America has been trying to get in touch with you, so director Vance called your father to see if this person could talk to you" before watching as Ziva threw off her blacket asking "who is it?" as she slowly stood up from her bed. "Gibbs" Akiva said walking up to her, sighing Ziva nodded saying "okay, let's go" as she allowed Akiva to help her stand up straight before following her out of her room.

Reaching her father's cottage minutes later they were greeted by the site of Eli and Ivan waiting for them on the porch. Clutching her ribs Ziva said "hello father, Ivan" nodding to the men as Akiva helped her with the steps up to the porch. Nodding Eli said "let's take this into my study, shall we?" motioning to his house before leading them in as the rest slowly followed him in.

Leaning against the table behind her father Ziva stared at Akiva who was silently sitting in a chair in the corner and Ivan who sat on a couch next to the desk her father was sitting at as the phone rang for a few moments before "Ziva?"

"Shalom, Gibbs"

"you okay we saw on ZNN"

"Oh that, I'm fine, how are you guys?"

"good, what happened?"

"I was caught in the middle of an attempt on the Isreali presedent"

"Oh, Abby has been worried, couldn't get you on your phone"

"I lost it in the explosion, how are things there?"

"Good, Ziver we miss you" hearing this caused Ziva to grab the phone from its clip, pressing it to her ear as she said "I miss you too, even Tony, tell Abby I love her, please?"

"Okay, see ya soon, bye" Ziva said a sad smile evident on her face as she replaced the phone on it's clip before inhaling deeply saying "thank you father" nodding to the man before walking out of his study as Ivan and Akiva nodded to the old man before following Ziva out of the building.

Walking into the house a week later Ziva dropped her bag on the floor next to the door and swiftly left for the backyard with her throwing knives in her hands. Seeing this caused Akiva to follow Ziva out of the house where she saw Ziva absentmindedly throwing the knives into the target on the wall a few feet away. Smiling sadly Akiva walked up to her asking "what's wrong, Ziva?"

"I'm stuck on what to do, momma"

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"I've been requested in America for NCIS but I don't know what to do"

"do you want to go?"

"what I want doesn't matter because I'm not deciding for myself, momma"

"okay lay it out"

"I have a son, I can't leave him but I can't take him either because his not technically my son, his Ivan's and he can't attend any other school than the academy"

"I can't take this request because I have to look after the manor but I cannot not go because he'll come looking for me"

"I have a girlfriend there that I really miss but I can't leave my family here"

"I can't be two places at once, momma can I?"

"No you can't, sweetheart but the question is which one you really want"

"Can't I have them both, momma?"

"No you can't Ziva when do they want you back?"

"Next week"

"well, think about it, carefully and make arrangements if need be, but go with your heart Ziva because you'll have to live with this decision, okay?" Akiva said cupping Ziva's cheek as she sighed nodding as Akiva kissed her forehead before leaning her forehead against Ziva's saying "it doesn't matter what you choose, I'll support you whatever you choose, okay?" a sad, small smile on her face. Smiling sadly Ziva nodded saying "okay, momma" before watching as Akiva nodded turning and heading back into the house as Ziva returned to her knife throwing.


End file.
